Lost & Delirious
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Gina é uma competente Auror, Draco está fora da Inglaterra desde que se formou. No meio de uma missão os dois se encontram, e um romance começa apenas por diversão. Mas poderiam eles continuar juntos sem se envolver? DG PósHogwarts COMPLETA!
1. Martíni & Sedução

**Martini & Sedução**

_"Even then I had a bad feeling. I felt like a gray mouse going right to the mouth of the cat."_

(Mesmo naquele tempo eu já tinha um mau pressentimento. Eu me sentia como um ratinho cinza indo diretamente para a boca do gato.)

Não havia nada mais estranho para Gina do que entrar naquele ambiente cheio de luzes coloridas que não iluminavam a penumbra, fumaça de cigarro e de máquinas, música alta e gente jovem como ela, balançando o corpo no ritmo contagiante da batida. Parecia absolutamente inacreditável que eles não se importassem com o fato de que havia uma guerra acontecendo. Mas talvez, a falta de percepção da comunidade trouxa fosse algo a ser comemorado, ao menos significava que nada de muito grave ou estranho tinha acontecido. Bruxos morriam em ambos os lados, mas para eles, nada mudava.

Tirou o casaco e o deixou na recepção junto com sua bolsa, deixando a varinha no bolso da frente de suas calças pretas. Ao menos não estaria deslocada ali: todos pareciam achar que preto era a única cor de roupa possível para se usar à noite, logo lhes pareceria natural a calça quase masculina que ela usava com a blusinha apertada e também preta que tinham lhe recomendado para manter um visual mais trouxa. Sacudiu os cabelos curtos antes de entrar na pista de dança, os olhos atentos, procurando o menor sinal de magia. Eles deveriam estar por ali, em _algum lugar_. 

Podia ver muitos outros bruxos que estavam com ela espalhados pela multidão: Tonks estava irreconhecível com o cabelo cortado quase como de um homem e azul royal, e em um outro canto, conversando com um rapaz loiro estava Neville, parecendo muito pouco à vontade com as vestes de trouxa. Lembrava vagamente o rapazinho que ela conhecera anos atrás, embora agora pudesse ver um homem formado: seus vinte e três anos lhe pesavam nas costas, e seu olhar tinha ao menos dez anos a mais que o resto do corpo. 

Ainda conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente do dia, muitos anos antes, em que tinha entrado no escritório de McGonnagall para sua orientação vocacional. A professora parecia extremamente séria e cansada quando as duas se sentaram à mesa.

- Então, Srta Weasley... – Falou a diretora da Grifinória começando a puxar os papéis de dentro de sua pasta. – Você já tem alguma idéia do que gostaria de fazer quando deixasse a escola ou...

- Eu quero me tornar uma auror – Falou firme, interrompendo a professora.

Ainda conseguia ver com os olhos abertos a expressão de espanto da mulher diante da afirmação.

- Naturalmente a senhorita vem melhorando cada vez mais suas aptidões com o passar dos anos – falou suspirando. – Mas ainda sim eu devo lhe avisar que é uma carreira difícil... Você vai precisar de NOM'S muito altos em quase todas as matérias, e continuar fazendo poções, transfiguração, feitiços...

- Eu estou decidida, professora. 

E nada tinha conseguido demovê-la da idéia. Nem as preocupações de sua mãe, nem as proibições de Rony, nem as conversas com Harry. Nada. Ela era uma Weasley, afinal! Quando botava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguiria desviá-la do caminho. Tinha sido muito difícil toda a preparação, a academia ainda relutou em aceitá-la por conta do incidente com o diário em seu primeiro ano, mas quando ficou claro que ela tinha todas as habilidades necessárias e seu teste psicológico não acusava nada, eles acabaram cedendo.

- Nessas horas que eu penso se aquele velho chapéu não está ficando maluco! – falou Phineas Nigellus de seu quadro em Grimmauld Place – Essa obstinação toda é coisa de Sonserino!

- E a coragem de se arriscar pelos outros é a maior característica da Grifinória, Phineas... – respondera Lupin sorrindo. – Meus parabéns, Virginia.

_"Day after day___

_(Dia após dia) _

_I will walk and I will play_

_(Eu vou andar e vou brincar)_

_But__the day after today_

_(Mas no dia depois de hoje)_

_I will stop _

_(Eu vou parar)_

_And I will start my way_

_(E eu vou começar meu caminho)"_

Faziam horas que ela estava andando por entre a multidão que dançava animadamente quando Tonks a puxou para o lado e falou em seu ouvido.

- Alarme falso, Gina! Não tem ninguém aqui... Eu e Neville estamos indo embora... Pode ficar se quiser... Eu vi que algumas garotas que estudaram com você estão aqui!

Tonks apontou para duas meninas que estavam no bar conversando com um rapaz, uma que era da turma de Luna, Julie Moon e outra que tinha sido da Lufa-lufa, Lizzie Jones. As duas viram a colega e acenaram animadamente para ela.

- Ah não, eu vou para casa, eu vou com vocês, talvez precisem de mim para alguma coisa em Grimmauld Place...

- Quer um conselho? – perguntou a metarmorfomaga parecendo séria. – Fique e divirta-se. Você só trabalha o dia inteiro e nunca saí pra se distrair... 

- Eu acho que no momento em que estamos vivendo..

- Você fica. Estou falando como sua chefe. É uma ordem: divirta-se. Tome cuidado e qualquer coisa, use o espelho – E logo depois Tonks tinha sumido entre as pessoas, apenas seus cabelos azuis visíveis logo acima dos ombros da maioria.

- Ei, Gina! – Falou Lizzie, excessivamente animada – Quanto tempo, hein?! Ainda no Ministério?

- Sim... – ela respondeu evasiva – Nosso trabalho nunca acaba. 

- Ao menos você ainda se diverte! – comemorou Julie, com uma cerveja na mão.

Aos poucos ela foi se distraindo, cada vez menos tensa enquanto conversava com as antigas companheiras de escola, rindo alto e despreocupada, até que Lizzie sumiu com o rapaz que estava conversando com as duas quando ela as encontrou e Julie ficou aos beijos com o amigo dele. Gina se encostou no bar, prestando atenção na massa de pessoas dançando e decidiu se juntar a elas.

- Vou dançar! – gritou para a menina enquanto se infiltrava, mexendo o corpo no ritmo da música.

Parecia natural que estivesse levantando os braços e sacudindo os quadris enquanto andava, até que achou um ponto que lhe pareceu ideal para ficar e deixou-se seguir os sons, em movimentos que ela sequer tinha consciência de estar fazendo enquanto todos os problemas desapareciam e tudo que existia era ela e a batida. Era como se seu coração batesse no ritmo do som, o sangue pulsando em suas veias de acordo com a música.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá quando um rosto parou a sua frente, os olhos quase no mesmo nível dos seus, e um sorriso debochado que ela conhecia embora não visse há muitos anos.

- Weasley! – ele falou, gritando para se sobrepor a música. – Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

- Malfoy? – ela questionou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda. – O que você está fazendo em uma boate trouxa?

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo, Weasley? – Ele falou, com o sorriso ainda mais debochado que antes. – Estou tentando te pagar um drinque!

- Muito obrigado, Malfoy, mas eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro – Ela respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Sim, eu sei, o ministério paga bem seus guerrilheiros – o tom de deboche era inconfundível – Eu me ofereci para pagar simplesmente porque queria ser gentil, Weasley.

Fazia anos que Draco Malfoy tinha se afastado da comunidade bruxa; antes mesmo dela se formar ele tinha sumido, sem deixar notícias sequer para seu próprio pai. Alguns diziam que ele sumira porque não tinha coragem de lutar nem com Voldemort nem contra ele, mas ela tinha a impressão de que mais do que covardia, havia um certo toque de astúcia na atitude dele de afastamento: acontecesse o que acontecesse ele não poderia ser mal visto pelo lado vencedor.

- Você não é gentil, Malfoy... – ela respondeu, atravessada. – Portanto, nada mais natural que eu desconfie da sua atitude.

- Vamos lá, Weasley, é apenas um drinque! Em memória dos bons tempos...

A sobrancelha da menina se ergueu mais ainda, olhando o rapaz com uma cara de desconfiança.

- Não houveram bons tempos entre nós, Malfoy...

- É apenas maneira de falar, Weasley...

Os dois se encararam, ele com um sorriso particularmente atraente e ela ainda com sua postura desconfiada.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy... – ela cedeu e os dois saíram de volta para o bar.

_"why can't I get just one kiss_

_(Porque eu não consigo ganhar nem um beijo?)_

_why__ can't I get just one kiss_

_(Porque eu não consigo ganhar nem um beijo?)_

_Believe me there'd be some things that I wouldn't miss_

_(Acredite em mim tem algumas coisas que eu não perderia)_

_But I look at your pants and I need I need a kiss_

_(Mas eu olhos para suas calças e eu preciso, eu preciso de um beijo)"_

Parecia um grande clichê a Gina que ele aparecesse do nada, aonde não era esperado, cheio de gentilezas, especialmente porque os dois não deveriam ter trocado mais do que uma dúzia de ofensas enquanto estavam em Hogwarts. Ainda mais clichê: ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que o que ela se lembrava. Justiça fosse feita: apesar de mau caráter, ele tinha uma aparência bem cuidada, traços bonitos, que lembravam levemente os Black, especialmente nos olhos que pareciam duas fendas felinas... Da mesma forma que ela lembrava ser os olhos de Sirius... Mas o próprio brilho do olhar de Malfoy enquanto sorria friamente tinha uma malícia que a mantinha alerta, tensa... 

- Dois Martínis – falou o loiro encostando no balcão, enquanto Gina reparava que Julie tinha sumido. – Você gosta de Martíni, não?

Ela se limitou a acenar com a cabeça, ainda observando o ambiente por alguns instante antes de tornar a sua postura de constante alerta e virar-se para ver o garçom preparando a bebida. Podia sentir os olhos de Draco sobre si, mas não se virou para ele. 

- Então... Me responda a pergunta que não quer calar, - um tom divertido transparecia em suas palavras – como foi que a menininha desobediente dos Weasley se tornou uma Auror?

- Eu não era desobediente, Malfoy, eu falava o que eu realmente pensava – retrucou na defensiva.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te mandando para apenas uma detenção... Eu me recordo de pelo menos umas dez.

- Não seja exagerado... – ela mantinha os olhos nos copos que vinham em sua direção, sem se virar para o rapaz. – Você me mandou para três detenções, todas injustas.

- Porque não olha pra mim, Weasley? – ele seguiu o olhar dela. – Está olhando a bebida desesperadamente por quê? 

- Não se deve se dar chance ao azar – respondeu, ainda um pouco agressiva.

- Andou lendo da cartilha daquele velho paranóico, o Moody? Vigilância constante???

Gina pegou o copo ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy e olhou para ele com a expressão séria.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

O olhar dele sobre ela não poderia ser confundido em lugar nenhum do mundo. Aquilo era cobiça, desejo, era como ele estivesse a despindo apenas com o olhar e ela desviou o olhar.

- Não me olhe desta forma.

- E porquê não?

Ela se virou com vontade de ser ainda mais fria, e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Mais uma vez ela se sentiu nua e desprotegida na frente de um estranho.

- Eu não me sinto confortável.

Ela levou o copo aos lábios, a bebida cristalina tocando sua boca, ainda sob o mesmo olhar atento e libidinoso da parte dele. Algumas partes de seu consciente estavam envaidecidas com toda aquela atenção da parte dele, enquanto a outra continuava a gritar para se manter distante. Afastado ou não da comunidade bruxa, ele ainda era um Malfoy e tinha sido criado como tal. E de todos os bruxos das trevas do mundo os que ela mais odiava eram os Malfoy. Lúcio Malfoy tinha se encarregado de destruir sua inocência, assim como de fazê-la deixar de acreditar na humanidade. Ela daria tudo para ter alguns anos de pureza, entre os onze e os quinze, quando a guerra realmente começou. Odiava Narcissa e todas as suas tentativas de prejudicar todos, pela maneira como tripudiava em cima de Lupin, como agredia Tonks, como compactuava com toda aquela sujeira. 

Gina considerava Draco Malfoy um rapaz especialmente atraente, quando eram novos ele era um pirralho mimado e bonito. Os anos fora de casa tinham realmente lhe transformado: ainda podia se notar a arrogância e o egocentrismo, mas havia uma elegância que ela não conseguia se recordar no jovem Draco. Enquanto bebiam em silêncio, ela se perguntava mentalmente se tudo que ele queria dela era realmente meia dúzia de beijos ou se pretendia fingir se envolver para depois a magoar.

Decidida a fazer um teste ela pousou o copo vazio no balcão e sorriu para ele pela primeira vez na vida.

- Se me dá licença, eu vou ao banheiro.

Virou de costas e saiu, antes que ele pudesse replicar. Se ele realmente queria apenas meia dúzia de beijos, ela não o veria novamente. Se ele queria era magoá-la, certamente encontraria uma maneira de cruzar com ela pela pista. Era evidente que quando alguém vai ao banheiro em uma situação como essa era porque estava tentando despistar o companheiro.

Mas ao entrar e se ver no espelho, ela se arrependeu. Era jovem afinal! Nunca tinha gostado de envolvimentos levianos, mas fazia tanto tempo... Que mal aquilo poderia fazer? Ao menos seu ego seria amaciado pelos beijos de Draco. Parou por um instante para realmente se admirar no espelho. Era uma mulher adulta, embora fosse pequenina como sua mãe. Seus cabelos lisos estavam repicados, emoldurando seu rosto e terminando logo acima de seus ombros, tão flamejantes como sempre foram, contrastando com sua pele pálida como leite. Observou seu corpo avaliando se era desejável: seus seios nem grandes e nem pequenos, o quadril estreito, as pernas roliças... Sacudiu a cabeça afastando as dúvidas. Estava agindo como uma adolescente insegura. E Virginia Weasley não era uma adolescente insegura.

Ela saiu do banheiro decidida a encontrá-lo. 

_"Why can't I get just one screw _

_(Porque eu não consigo ganhar um amasso?)_

_why__ can't I get just one screw_

_(Porque eu não consigo ganhar um amasso?)_

Believe me I know what to do 

_(Acredite em mim, eu sei o que fazer)_

_But something won't let me make love to you_

_(Mas alguma coisa não de me deixa fazer amor com você)"_

Ao sair do banheiro ela tentou voltar ao bar, mas não havia nada ali que lhe lembrasse a figura maciça de Malfoy. Ainda deu uma volta na pista de dança, já sem um pingo de vontade de dançar. Viu um pouco mais à frente o loiro com outro copo de Martíni na mão e tentou chegar até ele, mas foi justamente naquela hora que o DJ resolveu trocar a música para um hit dos anos 60 fazendo com que todos começassem a procurar pares e se sacudir loucamente ao som da música. A multidão se agitava e se fechava a afastando cada vez mais do rapaz que sequer a tinha visto. Ela tentou encontrar um caminho para fora da pista de dança desesperadamente mas quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao corredor onde ficavam as mesas não havia mais nem sinal do rapaz.

- Droga! – exclamou pra si mesmo. – Você sempre consegue estragar as coisas, Virginia Weasley!

Se pegou por um momento devaneando como seria a sensação de beijar Malfoy, como seria o toque dos lábios dele, em que parte da sua cintura ele seguraria... Mais uma vez se repreendeu por estar agindo de maneira tão adolescente.

O que era isso, afinal?! Virginia Weasley era uma profissional e estava em serviço! Aquilo ali não era diversão: era coisa séria. Podiam ter comensais da morte ali, prontos para provocar um atentado e matar um monte de gente para depois pôr a culpa em organizações terroristas trouxas. Aquela boate era constantemente freqüentada por bruxos e bruxas que moravam no bairro e o perfil mostrava que eram em sua maioria nascidos trouxas e mestiços. Prato cheio para os comensais da morte. Tinham ido ao local com base em uma informação de um dos muitos espiões que a Ordem da Fênix infiltrara desde o início da guerra. 

E agora ela estava ali, parada ao lado da pista de dança se preocupando em se o Malfoy beijaria bem ou não. Era o suficiente de dispersão. Se já estava tão alterada a ponto de esquecer o que realmente viera fazer e ficar pensando em ter envolvimentos levianos com alguém tão antipático e irritante como Malfoy, estava mais do que na hora de ir para casa. Só para começar ela jamais deveria ter aceitado tomar um drinque com ele. Na verdade, ela deveria tê-lo levado imediatamente ao Ministério para um interrogatório.

"Mas não tem nenhum caso contra ele!" se lembrou logo após esse pensamento cruzar sua cabeça. Devia estar realmente fora de si para querer levá-lo até o Ministério sem justificativa. Aquilo poderia lhe causar muitos e muitos problemas com toda a disciplina do departamento de aurores e tudo mais. Por outro lado, ficar até mais tarde na boate e tomar um drinque com um antigo colega de escola não era nada de errado. Nem pensar em beijar um cara especialmente atraente.

"Controle-se, Gina!" pensou consigo mesma. "Pare de agir como uma pessoa desesperada!" Mas uma vozinha vinda do fundo de sua cabeça perguntava insistentemente, como alguém que não se cansa de alfinetar o oponente "Há quanto tempo você não se envolve com um cara?". Sacudiu a cabeça bastante perdida e irritada com a situação e voltou-se para o ponto aonde tinha encontrado suas colegas de escola.

- Quem era aquele cara gato com você no bar? – perguntou Lizzie, que parecia levemente alterada pelo álcool. – Ele me parecia tão familiar...

- Não era ninguém – respondeu Gina, ainda emburrada. – Escute, eu estou indo embora...

- Vai sair com o cara gato? – perguntou Julie rindo.

- Não vou sair com ninguém, vou pra casa. Um longo dia de trabalho me espera amanhã.

As duas fizeram caretas de desgosto à menção do trabalho, depois beijaram Gina nas duas faces, ainda rindo e a ruiva saiu dali, mais irritada do que nunca. Catou o resto de suas notas de dinheiro trouxa e pegou sua bolsa e seu sobretudo na recepção antes de caminhar para dentro da noite gelada, ainda amaldiçoando sua falta de sorte.

_"why can't I get just one fuck_

_(Porque eu não consigo nem uma transa?)_

_why__ can't I get just one fuck_

_(Porque eu não consigo nem uma transa?)_

_I guess it's something to do with luck_

_(Eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com sorte)_

_But I waited my whole life for just one_

_(Mas eu esperei minha vida inteira por apenas um)"_

Do lado de fora da casa noturna Gina respirou fundo, procurando um bom lugar para aparatar nas redondezas, enquanto se encolhia dentro de seu sobretudo que não era o suficiente para impedir a entrada no vento gelado do outono.

- Quer um cigarro?

A despeito de todo seu treinamento de auror, a mulher deu um pequeno salto assustada e soltou uma pequena exclamação ao ouvir a voz arrastada atrás de si. Malfoy estava parado, atrás dela, com um cigarro aceso na mão e rindo. Gina poderia jurar que ele tinha acabado de aparatar ali apenas para assustá-la, mas não houvera nenhum som estalado para comprovar sua teoria.

- Se quiser me matar, Malfoy, eu imagino que conheça métodos melhores do que tentar me fazer ter um ataque do coração! – reclamou fechando a cara.

- Bobagem... – falou ele acendendo um cigarro na boca e entregando na mão dela. – Você é que estava distraída, Weasley. Distraída demais para alguém em serviço, devo dizer. – acrescentou com um sorrisinho parando para tragar mais uma vez.

- Como você sabia que eu estava a serviço, Malfoy? – perguntou, subitamente alerta, a mão indo diretamente para o bolso da varinha.

- Você acha mesmo que eu não te vi entrar com Longbottom? A menos que estejam saindo juntos, o que eu duvido muito. Ele jamais teria a capacidade de sair com uma garota como você. De qualquer forma, eu ouvi que ele está casado, e vi também aquela... – ele revirou os olhos, parecendo profundamente desagradado pelo que iria dizer – mulher que dizem ser minha prima.

- Como você... – começou a falar, intrigada.

- Reconheci? Oras, faça-me o favor! Eu reconheceria aquele jeito desastrado que ela deve ter herdado do pai trouxa dela e aquela pose de "quem manda nessa porra sou eu", que é a única coisa que ela tem da família, em qualquer lugar do mundo. 

Os dois se encararam por um instante, em silêncio, apenas tragando-o o cigarro e soltando a fumaça sem desviar o olhar.

- Você estava me espionando, Malfoy? – ela perguntou com uma ligeira irritação transparecendo na voz.

- Eu não usaria essa palavra, Weasley. Eu diria que eu estive te observando atentamente.

E mais uma vez ele lançou para ela aquele olhar de cobiça, o desejo transparecendo no brilho do olhar. Gina deu um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com ele enquanto segurava o cigarro na lateral do corpo.

- E porque estava me observando com tanta atenção, eu devo perguntar?

Ele espremeu os olhos de forma curiosa enquanto ela jogou no chão o que restava de cigarro e pisou em cima, ainda olhar atento sobre ele. Mantinha no rosto um sorriso enigmático que fazia Gina se sentir ainda mais atraída pela sua figura. 

Antes que ela pudesse realmente perceber como ele tinha feito isso, Malfoy tinha passado a mão pela parte de trás de sua cabeça e a prendido em um beijo. Seus lábios encostavam nos dela lentamente, embora com desejo. Ela retribuía apaixonadamente, abrindo seus lábios cada vez mais de forma a permitir a passagem da língua dele, que encostou na sua apenas por alguns segundos antes que suas cabeças se separassem.

- Provavelmente porque você era a garota mais interessante do local – ele respondeu, calmo e controlado enquanto jogava longe o filtro do cigarro.

A intensidade provocante do beijo dele deixara Gina tonta, mas ela ainda estava alerta o bastante para entrar no jogo de sedução que ele parecia lhe propor.

- Era, é?.. Engraçado, eu tinha a impressão que eu não fazia o seu tipo... – ela riu, olhando para ele com ar debochado. – Sabe como é, sardas e vestes de segunda mão...

- Não está na hora de deixarmos de lado as velhas ofensas, Weasley? – ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela. – Muitos anos se passaram, não é...?

- Certos traços da personalidade de uma pessoa nunca mudam, Malfoy.

- Não mesmo – ele sorriu – Você continua obstinada. Igualzinha aquela garotinha ruiva que quase me espancou no quinto ano.

- Eu apenas fiz o que era preciso.

Os dois tornaram a se encarar por apenas alguns segundos antes que os lábios se encontrassem e entrassem em uma dança sensual, se encostando, se esfregando, as línguas tornando a se encontrar enquanto os braços de ambos eram responsáveis por pressionar um corpo contra o outro. As mãos de Gina agarraram a gola do sobretudo de Malfoy enquanto ela o puxava para si e virava para se encostar na parede, quando ele aproveitou para apertá-la contra a mesma sem tirar a boca da dela.

Ela podia sentir as mãos dele correndo entre seu quadril e seu tórax febrilmente, podia sentir a vontade dele de perder o juízo e de começar a ousar nas carícias e nos beijos, e podia sentir também que o próprio corpo dele começava a reagir, sua respiração se tornando mais densa, suas mãos se tornando mais insistentes. Sorriu internamente vendo o quanto ele a desejava naquele momento, sem deixar de retribuir o beijo desesperado dele.

_"Day after day___

_(Dia após dia)_

_I get angry_

_(Eu fico com raiva)_

_And__ I will say _

_(E eu falarei)_

_That the day_

_(Que aquele dia) _

_Is in my sight _

_(está à vista)_

_When I'll take a bow_

_(Quando eu agradecerei)_

_And say goodnight_

_(E der boa-noite)"_

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Malfoy – ela falou, desviando do beijo.

Por um instante pode ver a cara dele, a expressão perdida de quem não consegue entender o que acabou de ouvir, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pela pressão dos beijos, mas imediatamente ele se endireitou e olhou para ela, sério.

- Tudo bem – Ele limpou a garganta. – Foi um prazer revê-la.

Gina ofereceu o rosto para ele beijar, o que ele fez prontamente e começou a se afastar.

- Obrigada pelo cigarro e pelo drinque, de qualquer forma! – ela falou, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

- Disponha! – ele respondeu, dando seu conhecido meio sorriso.

Gina piscou para o rapaz antes de desaparecer com um *ploft* que não foi reparado por mais ninguém na rua.

- Você não me escapa, Weasley. – ele murmurou antes de desaparatar.

(continua)

N/a: Ahhhh!!! Eu nem acredito que consegui escrever isso! Bem, ae está, a song da forma como eu queria fazer há tempos, aguardem e confiem: isso é apenas o começo de mais uma história entre uma Weasley e um Malfoy. 

E aproveitando: A música, Add it up, não é minha e sim do Violent femmes, por sinal tirada da trilha sonora do filme "Assunto de meninas"(Lost & Delirous - warner, 2001) que por sinal dá título à série, que não tem a menor inspiração no filme... A frase de abertura da song pertence ao mesmo filme :)

Ah, e como não poderia faltar uma dedicatória (todas as minhas fics tem, né?!) essa song é totalmente da Pichi! Porque ela ficou falando que queria mais e com isso me incentivou a acabá-la! ^^

Oh, sim, mandem reviews!


	2. Sonhos & Desejos

Sonhos & Desejos 

_"The truth is… I'm like addicted to you. Like chocolate. Like... All I think about is being around you" _

_(A verdade é… Eu sou como viciada em você. Como chocolate. Como… Tudo em que eu consigo pensar é em estar perto de você)_

Gina não ficou realmente assustada quando uma coruja castanha avermelhada entrou pela janela do número 12 em Grimmauld Place à sua procura. Evitou as perguntas de sua mãe – que estava hospedada lá naquela semana –, de Tonks e dos demais elementos da Ordem da Fênix guardando o pergaminho sem sequer ler. Faziam três dias que ela esperava que alguma forma de comunicação fosse usada por Malfoy para encontrá-la. 

Quando saiu da longa mesa do café, se preparando para pegar suas coisas antes de sair, puxou do fundo do bolso de seu sobretudo azul a carta do rapaz, tentando ler o mais rápido possível para que ninguém a visse com aquilo.

Weasley;

Espero que essa coruja imprestável te encontre, mesmo sem eu saber onde você está. Em último caso, ela chegará no ministério e te entregará esta.

Fiquei realmente surpreso em revê-la após tantos anos e queria tornar a te ver, conversar um pouco, saber o que anda acontecendo no mundo bruxo, você sabe, tomar outro drinque. Estarei esperando você na quinta-feira no "Chateau D' or", caso você não sabia aonde é, segue o endereço.

                                                                                     Atenciosamente

                                                                                              Draco Malfoy.

A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Gina quando acabou de ler o bilhete era – que tipo de pessoa termina um bilhete marcando um encontro com "atenciosamente"?! Não "beijos", não "do seu", não "com amor", não "até mais"... Atenciosamente. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar dela aqueles pensamentos sem nexo.

_"Certified quality_

_(Qualidade certificada)_

_A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology_

_(Essa é a meninas e eles não precisam ficar choramingando desculpas)_

_Buck dem da right way – dat my policy_

_(Trate elas da maneira certa – essa é minha política)_

_Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce_

_Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya_

_Beyonce sing it now ya_"

Desde que o tinha encontrado no sábado anterior ela não o tirava da cabeça. A maneira como suas bocas tinham se encostado, o desejo por ela estampado nos olhos dele, as mãos dele correndo seu corpo com firmeza... Tudo aquilo despertavam sua curiosidade, sua vontade de vê-lo e prová-lo mais uma vez. Nunca gostara de participar de envolvimentos levianos, mas aquele jogo de sedução virava sua cabeça, a simples lembrança dos olhares dele a fazia balançar em suas convicções sobre o assunto.

Malfoy invadia seus sonhos, fazendo com que ela acordasse suada, tonta de tanto desejo. Ele aparecia para ela enquanto dormia com aqueles beijos molhados e lentos e muito mais... Sentia em sonho as mãos dele a percorrendo e a desnudando, sentia sua boca encostando em seu corpo e provocando calores, tão descontrolada como uma adolescente com hormônios em fúria.

Mesmo quando estava acordada, bastava permitir que seu pensamento ficasse ocioso por um instante para que viajasse até ele, até as memórias daquela noite, as lembranças dos últimos sonhos, a forma como ele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em todas suas fantasias.

Estava claro em sua mente que queria vê-lo, mas também não queria parecer desesperada e responder correndo. Na manhã seguinte, então, mandaria sua resposta sobre o convite para a noite, ainda que já contasse as horas que faltavam. Ele não precisava saber que ela já estava planejando o que vestir, que avaliava o que era melhor para o encontrar, o que poderia dizer, que tipo de joguinhos de palavras e olhares deveria usar. 

Grande parte de toda aquela ansiedade se devia à quantidade de tempo que ela não saía com algum cara e precisava seguir todo aquele esquema. Quando era mais nova, vivia sempre com namoradinhos... Não passava muito tempo sozinha, até porque sempre estava ou interessada em alguém, ou tinha alguém suficientemente interessado nela, mas depois que entrara para a academia de aurores tinha deixado sua vida sentimental cair num marasmo total. Ninguém tinha tempo para ficar fazendo joguinhos amorosos enquanto o mundo mágico poderia entrar em colapso com o menor dos erros em qualquer uma das operações.

Agora, com a eminência do encontro com o rapaz, ela não conseguia impedir seus pensamentos de se encaminharem em direção a ele, imaginando se ele tornaria a beijá-la, e como, e aonde, e se haveria o mesmo desejo desesperado... Achara que tinha dado o golpe de mestre quando tinha decidido ir embora no melhor do momento, mas agora via que tinha sido uma faca de dois gumes: ela tinha ficado louca de vontade de continuar. 

Mas bastaria esperar até quinta-feira para que tivesse mais uma sessão de "como ficar totalmente louca com meia dúzia de beijos". Até lá, sua mente continuaria hiperativa pensando nele, relembrando os momentos, imaginando novos detalhes, até que ela se deitasse pra dormir e mais uma vez o rapaz loiro invadisse seus sonhos... Aparentemente ele nunca a deixava em paz, nunca era completamente esquecido. Bastava que tivesse um momento sem nada de urgente em que pensar, sem ter que lembrar de contra-feitiços, sem lançar azarações, tentar desvendar esquemas, para que mais uma vez ele surgisse...

Nunca seu maço de cigarros tinha acabado tão rápido quanto naqueles dois últimos dias. Neville e Tonks diziam que ela estava fumando três vezes mais que antes, de maneira quase obsessiva. 

Mas até fumar lhe lembrava Malfoy e o cigarro de gosto mentolado que ele tinha lhe oferecido aquele dia.

_"Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_(Menino você está na minha cabeça)_

_Fullfill__ my fantasies_

_(Completando minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreams_

_(E eu te vejo nos meus sonhos)"_

[i]_Ela__ puxou o rapaz mais pra perto de si totalmente às cegas, pressionando febrilmente os lábios contra os dele. Puxava o pescoço dele mais e mais pra si enquanto suas línguas se encontravam repetidamente, a saliva se misturando. Ela sugou o lábio inferior dele, primeiramente mordendo de leve e em seguida cada vez mais forte, depois deixou com que sua língua deslizasse no lábio superior dele, enquanto via que a respiração dele acelerava. Forçou o corpo dele pra baixo, colando-o ao seu, deixando que sua pele se esfregado na dele. Enquanto isso, sentia as mãos dele subindo lentamente da cintura dela onde estavam firmemente subindo em direção aos seus seios, cujos bicos já estavam endurecidos apenas pela simples possibilidade de serem tocados._

_Ele envolveu-os, apertando-os com força, enquanto seus beijos começavam a descer, cada vez mais insistentes pelo pescoço dela. Gina não conseguia impedir os suspiros trêmulos de saírem por seus lábios entreabertos. O rapaz descobriu seu seio esquerdo e pousou os lábios sobre estes.[/_i]

Gina acordou assustada. Sua camisola estava colada ao seu corpo suado, podia sentir suas maçãs do rosto queimarem e imaginava que estava corada. Olhou para o lado, apenas para confirmar que Hermione continuava dormindo. Passou a mão pela sua testa como se aquilo fosse capaz de afastar os pensamentos que tinham levado aquele sonho... Parecia tão real... O gosto de nicotina que os lábios dele tinham mesmo em sonho... O cheiro de suor e cigarro, o toque da pele áspera dele no seu corpo... Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, irritada.

- Mais uma noite de sonhos interessantes?

- Não me encha o saco, Phineas! – ela respondeu mal-criada.

- Quer dizer que o jovem Malfoy anda perturbando seus sonhos? O que há, como foi que ele invadiu a vida da jovem senhorita Weasley?

- Phineas... – ela começou em tom de aviso, até que reparou em algo – Como você sabe?

- Você fica murmurando o nome dele enquanto dorme... E acorda assim, toda ofegante – o velho riu na pintura. – Você realmente acha que não dá pra perceber?! Eu conheço mulher, garota!

Ela se virou preocupada na direção da amiga, deitada na cama ao lado.

- Não, acho que ela não sabe de nada – ele antecipou – ao menos por enquanto. Mas conte-me sobre essa sua obsessão com Malfoy. Vocês tem um caso?

- Ter um caso, Phineas, ter um caso! – ela falou sacudindo a cabeça. – E eu lá tenho tempo de ter um caso com alguém?

- Até a sua chefe tem um caso com alguém, porque não você? – retrucou Phineas.

- Tonks é Tonks, eu sou eu! – respondeu ríspida – Só porque ela...

- Eu suponho que você esteja abalada assim pelo filho de Narcisa....

Gina parou, olhando para ele com a melhor expressão de "do que é que você está falando?" que ela tinha. 

- Narcisa Black, menina! Casada com Lúcio Malfoy! 

- Ahh... – Ela falou, lembrando da tapeçaria no andar de baixo. – Mas é claro... Quero dizer, eu não estou abalada com nada!

- Claro que não está. Ah, Narcisa tinha estilo! Um belo estilo, devo dizer, sempre muito bonita e bem cuidada, você sabe, sempre muito meticulosa em tudo que fazia... Tinha a mesma elegância fria dos Malfoy, era sem dúvida a mais apropriada delas para se tornar mulher de um deles... Eu nunca vou esquecer o sorriso que ela deu quando finalmente conseguiu ser pedida em casamento... Francamente! Parecia que tudo...

Mas Gina não estava mais ouvindo. Ela já voltara a dormir a sono solto.

_"Baby boy not a day goes by_

_(Menino nem um dia se passa)_

_Without__ my fantasies_

_(Sem as minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreams_

_(Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos)"_

Quinta-feira, Gina chegou pontualmente no Chateau D' or às seis e meia da tarde. O hotel era imponente, daqueles hotéis que só de olhar você consegue perceber que a diária é um mês de trabalho de um funcionário subalterno. As luzes amareladas iluminavam o ambiente, fazendo com que tudo parecesse reluzir ouro, e se sentiu muito desarrumada se comparada as madames que cruzavam o salão para dentro de suas limusine ou do elevador. Malfoy poderia ter largado a família, mas definitivamente não tinha mudado em nada seu estilo de vida.

Se dirigiu hesitantemente para o balcão, quase com medo do olhar que a atendente daria à suas roupas simples, e desejou poder parecer deslumbrante em um piscar de olhos, mas nem toda a magia do mundo poderia dar um jeito em sua aparência. A atendente à sua frente parecia muito irritada quando a viu:

- Poderia ajudar em alguma coisa, senhora?

- Hum... Por favor... Eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com um rapaz chamado Draco Malfoy...

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar estranho, de profundo desagrado ao ouvir aquilo, observou suas vestes por segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis. A ruiva sentia como se estivesse passando por uma avaliação profunda e se sentiu tensa como raramente se sentia.

- Samara, a acompanhante do Senhor Malfoy chegou! – exclamou sem no entanto tirar os olhos da bruxa.

Em questão de segundos uma outra atendente que parecia ser chefe das demais chegou em seu tailleur cinza, sorrindo para a garota, embora tenha parecido bastante surpresa ao ver seus trajes.

- O senhor Malfoy reservou uma mesa no nosso restaurante principal para jantar com a senhora, mas ele ainda deve demorar alguns minutos para chegar... – a mulher se virou para trás, parecendo subitamente muito rígida – O que está esperando para ligar para o senhor Malfoy, Sarah?

A garota que a atendia anteriormente pegou o telefone discando aborrecidamente os números enquanto a gerente tocava seu ombro de leve.

- Eu a levarei até lá, senhorita...

- Weasley.

- Claro, claro, vamos, Srta Weasley. 

As duas entraram no restaurante e o maître veio indicar a mesa para ela, enquanto notou que a mulher que tinha sido chamada de "Samara"  tinha ficado na porta cochichando com o segurança. Se sentiu observada por todos os lados enquanto tamborilava na mesa com suas unhas recém-pintadas e chamou o garçom.

- Eu estaria precisando ir ao toalete, pode me informar aonde fica?

Quando entrou no banheiro sequer conseguiu se surpreender com o Luxo do local enquanto olhava repetidamente para o espelho em cima da pia, o espelho de corpo inteiro, e de volta o espelho em cima da pia. Seu sobretudo cinza fazia com que ela parecesse mais uma das atendentes do hotel, e seu rosto sem um pingo de maquiagem parecia destoar completamente do local. E naquele instante, imagem era tudo.

_"Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh_

_(Ahhh Ohh Meu amor delira amor oooh)_

_Yes no hurt me so good baby oh_

_(Isso… Não… Me machuque, tão bom, amor ohhh)_

_I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go_

_(Eu estou tão envolvida em seu amor, me deixe ir)_

_Let me breathe stay out of my fantasies_

_(Me deixe respirar… Fique fora das minhas fantasias)"_

Os seguranças chegaram a estranhar quando ela saiu do banheiro, levando o sobretudo cinza na mão e trajando um vestido branco e leve, combinando com os brincos dourados com pingentes perolados. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados em um coque elegante, a varinha servindo como hashi. Ela caminhou até a mesa vazia, o garçom puxou a cadeira e a ruiva se sentou impaciente. Não era nada educado nem nada a cara de Malfoy a deixar esperando.

- Boa noite, Weasley.

Ela ergueu a cabeça à procura de seu acompanhante, e ele aproveitou o movimento para soltar seus cabelos, puxando a varinha.

- Belo prendedor que você arrumou – ele caçoou, e sacudiu o braço – tinha a impressão de que poderíamos soltar umas faíscas se o balançássemos.

- Me devolva isso, Malfoy.

- Porque deveria?

- Eu estou pedindo. Educadamente. Entende?

- Claro, claro... – ele colocou a varinha na mão da moça – Sem faíscas, então?

Quando Gina puxou a varinha com força a colocando perto de seu corpo, duas faíscas douradas saltaram de sua ponta. Ela encarou o ambiente, preocupada que o sinal de magia pudesse ter sido notado por algum trouxa.

- Eles nunca vêem, eles não querem ver. 

- Cuidado nunca é pouco.

- Imagino que não seja – ele fez sinal para o garçom, com um dos três menus sobre a mesa aberto em suas mãos. – Me traga este, uma garrafa.

O garçom acenou afirmativamente e se afastou no mais completo silêncio.

- Bonito hotel... Então, foi para cá que você veio, se escondendo da família?

Ele deu um sorriso felino antes de responder:

- Claro que não, Weasley... Meu pai teria me achado com a maior facilidade se eu me escondesse assim... Passei alguns anos viajando por aí, você sabe, Edimburgo, Paris, Berlim, Istambul, Lisboa, Madri, Roma, Florença, Atenas, Copenhague, Oslo... Cheguei até a arriscar Nova York, mas as coisas ficaram feias por lá com todas as ações de comensais, e gangues, e terroristas trouxas, coisas demais... Então resolvi voltar para a Europa, ainda que Londres não seja minha casa. 

- Muito sofisticado você, Malfoy.

- Mas, fale-me de você. Você deve ter uma vida muito interessante, caçando comensais da morte – havia um tom inconfundível de deboche na voz dele, mas ainda sim ela resolveu responder.

- Acho que se hoje em dia eu sou uma auror, Malfoy, devo tudo a você. Foi sua atitude patética durante os anos de escola que me fez tomar essa decisão, principalmente por conta daquele episódio com a Umbridge. Ali eu me decidi firmemente a fazer aquilo pro resto da vida. Apesar de tudo, botar seu pai na cadeia foi... Reconfortante.

- Não adiantou muito, não é mesmo? Ele não demorou nem dois anos para sair de lá...

- Claro que não adiantou – ela riu –, mas foi um prazer manchar o nome dele, mostrar a todos quem ele realmente era...

- A vingança é sempre um motivo, mesmo que não seja dos mais nobres – sentenciou, sorrindo.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Malfoy... Está morando aqui?

O garçom chegou, colocando as finas taças entre eles e em seguida tirando a rolha do vinho sob o olhar atencioso do sonserino. O serviçal virou-se na direção do outro homem a fim de servi-lo quando foi interrompido pela voz fria do rapaz.

- Quantas vezes, Austen, que primeiro você deve servir as damas e apenas depois os cavalheiros, sempre primeiro os idosos e por fim os jovens?

- Me perdoe, senhor Malfoy.

- Uma semana de treinamento, Austen. E saía da minha frente. Chame Dulling para nos servir.

O garçom se virou para sair, mas Malfoy interferiu.

- Nos sirva o vinho antes, Austen.

Enquanto o homem derramava o liquido na taça muito à contra-gosto, o loiro voltou a olhar para ela, abandonando a expressão dura que usava.

- Na verdade, Weasley, eu tenho esse hotel. Ele é meu, cada pedacinho do hotel.

_"Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live_

_(Você está pronta para dar as coisas você está pronta para pegar você viva)_

_And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize_

_(E me conte sobre as coisas que você vai fantasiar)_

_I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride_

_(Eu sei que você vai fazer o caminho até mim, ir até mim, seguir meus passos)       _

_Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied_

_(Siga seus sentimentos, querida, eles não podem ser negados)_

_Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified_

_(Venha me dar o visto – de noite nós o ampliaremos)_

_Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm goslide_

_(Eu tenho o que dirige o barco porque eu vou  tirar a roupa e eu vou)_

_And in the words of love I got ta get it certified_

_(e vou me garantir nas palavras de amor)_

_But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl_

_(Mas eu vou te dar a transa mais longa e mais dura - garota)"_

Gina se esforçou ao máximo para não demonstrar surpresa em sua expressão embora não estivesse esperando aquela resposta. Limitou-se a levar a taça aos lábios e beber um pouco do vinho tinto que havia sido servido. 

- Muito típico.

Ele sorriu em resposta, sem parecer afetado com a falta de emoção dela. 

- Achei melhor te trazer para o restaurante, não queria te levar lá em cima e deixar você achar que eu tinha segundas intenções, ou te deixar impressionada demais pra falar.

Gina contraiu o rosto, irritada, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nessas horas eu me perguntou, o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Merlin?

- Encontrando um cara elegante e sofisticado para jantar.

- Era uma pergunta retórica.

- Ah, sim, eu sei, mas nada como uma resposta eficiente.

- Você é tão egocêntrico, Malfoy, que seria prato cheio para um psicólogo – falou irritada.

- Quer me analisar? – debochou ele, sorrindo.

Ela levantou o olhar até os olhos dele, sorrindo de volta, e entrando no jogo do rapaz.

- Porque não...? Isso vai ser divertido.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, meio descrente.

- Nome? – ela falou como se fosse tomar nota.

- Draco Malfoy. 

- Signo Solar?

- Que diabos é signo solar, Weasley?

- Deixa pra lá... – ela acenou com a mão – Quando faz aniversário?

- Dezessete de novembro.

- Devia ter imaginado... Escorpião... Vingativo... Bem... Comida favorita?

- Sou particularmente afeito a sushi.

- Profissão?

- Dono de hotel pode ser considerado profissão?

- Eu não acho que seja uma profissão – ela retrucou, e os dois se encararam.

- Mas foi um empreendimento! Eu comprei isso aqui do velho Abelardo que estava endividado e precisava da grana... Você não sabe o trabalho que dá!

- Ok, ok, estou convencida – ela riu – Primeiro beijo?

- Ei! Ei! Ei! – ele alertou, sentando mais reto – Isso está ficando pessoal!

- É uma análise, é suposto que seja pessoal! – ela riu da cara de indignação dele antes de responder.

- Pansy Parkinson, lamentável. Mas eu a levei naquele baile de inverno e…

Gina riu abertamente da resposta, o que o deixou ainda mais emburrado. 

- Me desculpe! Mas você acaba de me dizer que a primeira mulher que você beijou tem cara de buldogue! Hahahahahaha...

- Eu não me orgulho disso, está bem? – ele falou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Que tipo de pessoa você costumava namorar em Hogwarts? – ela falou, tentando voltar a ficar séria.

- Bom... Primeiro, eu saí com a Pansy, – a ruiva voltou a soltar um som de riso – e isso não é engraçado! Depois teve a Padma Patil, da corvinal, que era muito bonita... E por fim, Maddie Forscutue, que também era da Sonserina, mas ela não durou muito depois que o Lord a escolheu...

- O Lord a escolheu? – perguntou sem entender.

- Para comensal. Ele disse que ela deveria ser uma comensal, mas ela achava aquilo masculino demais e tudo mais. Disse que não e não deve ter durado uma semana depois disso.

Gina revirou os olhos, constrangida. Ele aproveitou para pedir o jantar para o garçom, enquanto ela se perguntava intimamente como Malfoy tinha conseguido escapar da convocação de você-sabe-quem e como teria sobrevivido à isso.

_"Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_(Menino você está na minha cabeça)_

_Fulfill__ my fantasies_

_(Completando minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreamns_

_(E eu te vejo nos meus sonhos)_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_(Menino nem um dia se passa)_

_Without my fantasies_

_(Sem as minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreams_

_(Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos)"_

- Acho que então agora é minha vez de perguntar – ele falou, sorrindo para ela.

- Era sobre você, Malfoy, não sobre mim.

- Agora é sobre você, Weasley. Nome?

- Virginia Molly Weasley, Gina, na verdade.

- Então você é daquelas que cede logo no primeiro encontro... – ele riu

- O quê? – ela soou ofendida – Você está achando que...

- Você dá seu nome do meio de primeira. Isso é realmente muito raro.

Os dois se encararam, e ele começou a rir da expressão indignada da mulher que notava agora que tinha caído totalmente na implicância dele.

- Quantos anos?

- Vinte e dois anos. Vinte e dois anos, seis meses e treze dias, mais exatamente.

- Dá pra reparar que você é muito metódica. Primeiro beijo?

- Michael Corner, pouco depois do baile de inverno. Ficamos juntos por um ano e meio.

- Emocionante. Com quem você costumava namorar em Hogwarts?

- Bom, primeiro teve o Michael. Depois eu namorei o Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigam, e Harry Potter, mas então eu já estava no treinamento de auror.

- A pequena Weasley fazendo a limpa total no dormitório do Potter! Bom saber!

- Malfoy! – ela falou fechando a cara – Eu não admito...

- Você leva tudo à sério demais, Weasley. É óbvio que eu estava apenas implicando com você de novo. Eu já sabia que você tinha namorado o santo Potter...

- Todo mundo sabia disso. 

- Eu poderia apostar que vocês casariam, teriam um monte de filhos sardentos e se mudariam pra algum lugar calmo, isto é, se há algum lugar calmo pra alguém cujo Lord quer a cabeça.

- Nunca daria certo. Harry não toma muito atitude, e eu preciso de alguém que saiba me peitar, brigar comigo quando eu estou errada, sabe? O Harry era muito...

- Lerdinho? – perguntou o loiro, quase rindo.

- Não... Eu diria bonzinho.

- Isso significa que você gosta de caras maus? Então perseguir comensais deve ser uma coisa totalmente orgasmática para você, não?

- Não é nada disso! – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Você está distorcendo minhas palavras! O que eu realmente gosto é de caras firmes, entende? Que tomam atitude, que sabem o que querem...

- Certo... – ele falou, olhando pra ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara...

- Claro que não! Eu ficaria intimidado demais para brincar com uma aurora!

Os dois riram, ainda se olhando nos olhos. Gina tinha a mão direita ainda sobre o a toalha de linho branco enquanto os dois sorriam. Lentamente pode sentir os dedos dele se aproximando dos seus e cobrindo com delicadeza.

- Estou contente que você tenha aceitado meu convite, Virginia.

_"Picture us dancing real close_

_(Imagino a gente dançando realmente perto)_

_In a dark corner of a basement party_

_(Em um canto bem escuro de uma festa de porão)_

_Every time I close my eyes _

_(Cada vez que eu fecho os olhos)_

_It's like everyone left but you and me_

_(É como se só tivesse eu e você)_

_In our own little world _

_(No nosso pequeno mundinho)_

_The music is the sun_

_(A música é o sol)_

_The dance floor becomes the sea_

_(A pista de dança se transforma no mar)_

_Feels like true paradise to me_

_(Me parece o verdadeiro paraíso)"_

Os dois continuaram a conversar enquanto aguardavam a comida, sem que a mão de Draco saísse de cima da dela, mas também sem que a segurasse ou desse qualquer outro indicio de que ele queria mais do que encostá-la de leve. Depois de todas aquelas perguntas, a conversa parecia fluir mais facilmente enquanto comentavam coisas banais como os países da Europa, vida trouxa, e comentavam o que tinha acontecido com muitos dos seus conhecidos em comum.

Tudo parecia agradável para Gina: o vinho suave, a mão dele pousada delicadamente sobre a sua, a brancura das toalhas de linho, os aperitivos servidos, o assunto da conversa, a voz de Draco, seu sorriso sexy... Toda a irritação que ela tinha sentido de início tinha dado lugar a um sentimento de conforto e contentamento.

O jantar foi servido e ela se surpreendeu com a forma como se lembrava de todas as aulas de etiqueta que sua mãe tinha lhe dado quando ela era bem mais nova ao alternar corretamente os muitos talheres para diferentes tipos de comida. Nunca tinha se empenhado muito na forma como deveria se comportar em jantares de gala, ela era uma lutadora afinal! Não estava muito habituada a todo aquele comportamento absurdamente feminino, mesmo que tivesse preocupações semelhantes às demais meninas quando mais nova. Estava acostumada a ser desajeitada e direta demais.

Por outro lado, o comportamento de Draco a deixava muito intrigada. Não lembrava muito o menino mimado que ela conhecera, era o mesmo humor, o mesmo sarcasmo, a mesma voz arrastada, mas tudo parecia mais refinado: sua ironia parecia cheirar a dinheiro como nunca tinha cheirado ontem. Era irritantemente sofisticado, irritantemente obedecido com respeito de todos os funcionários, irritantemente bajulado – como cabia a um chefe – e era absolutamente inacreditável que ainda assim ele estivesse dando bola pra ela. Não que ela não fosse interessante ou bonita, mas eles eram tão diferentes como água e óleo. 

Afinal, eram opostos de uma mesma linha: uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Ela era a coragem, a humildade, a força de vontade, os princípios éticos, a traidora do sangue, dos princípios que deviam nortear os sangue-puro. Ele era a tradição, a ambição, a desonestidade, os esquemas ilícitos, a covardia, o egoísmo, aquele que queria elitizar a sociedade a sua volta. Apesar disso, tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente naquela noite, como tinha se encaixado no dia em que tinham se encontrado na semana anterior.

Agora a afinidade entre os dois parecia se mostrar novamente, mesmo que por meio de coisas banais. A conversa não parecia terminar nunca, e quando finalmente acabaram de comer a sobremesa, ela se sentiu incomodada que estivessem quase se separando novamente. 

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar antes que você vá embora.

Ela levantou intrigada enquanto ele a puxava pela mão em direção a um pequeno hall. Muitos funcionários passaram pelos dois, acenando a cabeça cordialmente para o patrão, enquanto ela se intimidava com toda aquela atenção.

_"Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_(Menino você está na minha cabeça)_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_(Completando minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreamns_

_(E eu te vejo nos meus sonhos)_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_(Menino nem um dia se passa)_

_Without my fantasies_

_(Sem as minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreams_

_(Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos)_

_Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_(menino você fica na minha cabeça)_

_Baby boy you are so damn fine_

_(Menino você é tão bom)_

_Baby boy won't you be mine_

_(Menino você não vai ser meu? )"_

Subiram por um elevador que parecia ser particular: não havia ninguém se não os dois, nem mesmo um ascensorista. Ela sentia sua mão presa na mão firme dele e se perguntava o que ele poderia estar armando. Havia uma parte dela que relutava desesperadamente em confiar nele, em sua gentileza, enquanto outra parte parecia tensa e ansiosa, como se segui-lo pelos corredores do hotel fosse uma aventura.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao vigésimo andar, o rapaz usou um cartão para abrir a porta do número 201. Seu estômago se mexeu, incomodado com a sugestão de que aquilo poderia ser. Ele a conduziu até a varanda ela compreendeu o que ele queria mostrar: podia ver a noite de Londres lá de cima, suas luzes por toda parte, o Big Ben iluminado, os carros passando pela rua lá embaixo, meras luzinhas vistas lá de cima. O vento batia em seu rosto livremente, e ela mais uma vez sentiu frio enquanto recolocava seu sobretudo.

- Belo lugar, Malfoy.

- Pode me chamar de Draco, Virginia. Nada mais natural, não é mesmo?

Ela deu os ombros, sem querer encará-lo. Agora não haveria uma mesa de distância entre os dois, nada que a impedisse de se perder novamente entre os lábios dele, naqueles beijos com quem vinha sonhando há dias. A oportunidade havia finalmente chegado, mas ela sentia medo. 

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado...

Ele tinha posto a mão sobre o rosto dela, muito delicadamente a virando para si. Gina piscou, como se estivesse tímida e incerta. Ele sorriu e imediatamente se beijaram, os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele, os dois se abraçando com força, pressionando um corpo contra o outro. A ruiva aproveitou para beijá-lo com violência, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele, seus dedos pegando firmemente nas costas dele. As mãos de Draco deslizavam insistentemente pela lateral de seu corpo, sem parar em nenhum lugar em especial. 

Quase não separavam entre os beijos, respirando meio ofegantes, os olhares se encontrando por segundos antes de voltarem a se fechar enquanto os lábios de ambos se esfregavam um contra o outro, as línguas se encontrando febrilmente, em uma dança desesperada. Ela pressionou ainda mais as costas dele com sua mão pequena, enquanto as mãos dele subiam firmemente em direção aos seus seios.

Ela sentiu o calor da palma da mão direita dele sobre seu seio, lhe trazendo um arrepio de desejo, sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente, sentiu o quanto o beijo de intensificava, e por um momento, quis ceder.

- Estamos... indo... rápido demais – falou ofegante. – Acho que é melhor...

- Não em diga que não quer, Virginia... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mas não a viu sorrir sobre seu ombro.

- Ainda não é hora, Draco.

Ela deu um passo para trás sorrindo para ele, que sorriu de volta, não parecendo espantado como da primeira vez. 

_"Top top – girl_

_Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl_

_Driving around da town in your drop top – girl_

_You no stop shock – girl_

_Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world_

_Top top – girl_

_Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl_

_Driving around da town in your drop top – girl_

_You no stop shock – girl_

_Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world_"

- Você tem razão. Não tem porquê tanta pressa. Vamos ter outras chances.

Mais tarde Gina lembraria daquele momento como uma das jogadas de mestre de Draco, a fazendo se sentir uma tonta, como se ele estivesse controlando tudo o tempo inteiro. Olhou para ele meio incrédula enquanto ele pegava sua mão e aproximava de seus lábios.

- Quando poderemos nos encontrar novamente?

- Quem disse que vai haver um novamente? – ela falou, com um sorriso travesso.

- Se ambos queremos, então vai haver um novamente.

- Quem disse a você que eu quero alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu, se aproximando dela, quase encostando sua testa na dela.

- Seus olhos, Virginia. 

A ruiva chegou a fechar os olhos à espera do beijo, mas ele se afastou.

- Domingo, então? Ás seis horas?

- Onde? – ela falou esquecendo de protestar.

- Me encontre no saguão.

Ela acenou concordando, e ele ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo.

- Então, até lá.

E encostou delicadamente os lábios nos dela.

Ao aparatar novamente em Grimmauld Place a auror sabia que estava prestes a encarar mais uma rodada de sonhos a torturando, e mais tensão até domingo, mas estava disposta a arriscar.

_"Baby boy you stay on my mind_

_(Menino você está na minha cabeça)_

_Fulfill my fantasies_

_(Completando minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreamns_

_(E eu te vejo nos meus sonhos)_

_Baby boy not a day goes by_

_(Menino nem um dia se passa)_

_Without my fantasies_

_(Sem as minhas fantasias)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)_

_I see you in my dreams_

_(Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos)"_

N/A: A música "Baby Boy" é da Beyoncé, e não minha, e eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre ela. Essa song foi um parto, mas eu espero que vocês gostem :P (e me desculpem pelo tamanho mostro)


	3. Danças & Espelhos

**Danças & Espelhos**

_"Mary: Eu acho que ele gostou de você._

_Tori: Quem?_

_Mary: Você sabe quem._

_Tori: Ele gostou dos meus peitos. Todos eles gostam dos meus peitos."_

Ela não podia mais resistir... Os braços de Draco estavam firmes em torno de sua cintura e os dois se apoiavam no batente da porta, perdidos entre beijos. Havia quase um mês que era assim: três vezes por semana eles saíam juntos. Às vezes iam dançar, outras jantavam juntos, duas ou três vezes tinham ido ao cinema trouxa, embora ela não conseguisse se recordar nada do filme, tão entretida que ficara com os beijos dele.

Vez ou outra acabavam assim: encostados na porta do quarto dele do hotel, aos beijos. E alguma vezes ela entrava e dependendo do humor continuavam os beijos e os carinhos no sofá ou mesmo na cama dele. Mas ela não tinha cedido. Era cedo demais, ele estava muito acostumado a tudo rápido, tudo fácil.

Mas não com ela. Ficava lutando com a vontade, com o calor que subia conforme os beijos desciam, era cada vez mais complicado voltar a si e afastá-lo. Sabia que aquilo o mantinha na sua mão mas ao, mesmo tempo, aquilo a incomodava. Era um jogo, que ela vinha tentando jogar com maestria.

_"Dear momma's boy I know you've had your butt licked by your mother_

_(Caro menininho da mamãe eu sei que sua mãe puxava seu saco)_

_I know you've enjoyed all that attention from her_

_(Eu sei que você adorava toda a atenção dela)_

_And every woman graced with your presence after_

_(E toda mulher era agraciada com a sua companhia)_

_Dear narcissus boy I know you've never really apologized for anything_

_(Caro menino narciso, eu sei que você nunca realmente pediu desculpas por algo)_

_I know you've never really taken responsibility_

_(Eu sei que você nunca teve nenhuma responsabilidade)_

_I know you've never really listened to a woman_

_(Eu sei que você nunca realmente ouviu uma mulher)"_

- Vamos lá, Virgínia... Vamos lá... Entre...

Gina sorriu duplamente, primeiro pelo convite, depois por lembrar o quanto tinha brigado na justiça para se chamar Virgínia. Ela sempre odiara o nome que sua mãe lhe dera, Ginevra. Todo mundo assumira simplesmente que ela só podia se chamar Virgínia. E agora era assim que ela se chamava e que os outros a chamavam.

- Draco... Eu acho... Melhor...

Sua expressão era inocente mas ela era tudo menos inocente naquele momento. Aquilo era tudo uma encenação, uma coisa que se repetia sempre, com o mesmo sentido. Só que ela estava cansada de jogar e de fazer os mesmo movimentos. Puxou-o para si e o beijou, os lábios roçando os dele de maneira sensual, os braços mantendo o rosto dele firmemente contra o seu enquanto ele parecia querer sorrir.

Quando finalmente o soltou, caminhou para dentro do apartamento, na cobertura luxuosa do hotel. Estava tarde da noite e agradeceu mentalmente à sua mãe por ter voltado à Toca. Não suportaria aquele monte de perguntas sobre onde estivera até tão tarde. Hermione não perguntava. Não tinha idéia. Era um segredo completo.

Tirando, claro, Phineas Nigellus Black. Mas um quadro não conta bem como uma pessoa sabendo... Conta?

- Venha aqui... – ele falou assim que fechou a porta e a abraçou, beijando-a enquanto suas mãos esfregavam e massageavam as costas nuas da garota. – Quer ficar aqui ou lá dentro?

Sua mente gritava firmemente que deveria continuar na sala, onde seria mais fácil controlar seus instintos, seus desejos, mas pra sua própria surpresa sua voz soou preguiçosa quando respondeu:

- No quarto...

Ele andou com ela em direção ao quarto enquanto beijava seu pescoço, o queixo roçando na alça de sua blusa, fazendo com que cada vez mais escorregasse em direção ao ombro, aumentando o decote já grande do modelito. Sentia o calor do corpo dele contra o seu enquanto andava de costas, deixando que a guiasse até tombarem na cama, o corpo dele pesando sobre o dela de uma forma deliciosa.

Draco a beijou, parecendo tão sedento quanto um alcoólatra sem beber há semanas, enquanto suas mãos tentavam se livrar da blusa da moça. Gina respirava cada vez mais depressa, tensa, enquanto sentia que a boca dele percorria seu colo, arrepiando sua pele. Ergueu um pouco o corpo da cama, ajudando-o a acabar de tirar a blusa, e passou as mãos pela cabeça do rapaz um instante antes de ele se abaixar e tocar seus seios com a língua.

Ela ofegou, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o movimento circular da língua dele por seu corpo, as mãos ainda repousando sobre o pescoço do rapaz. Para sua surpresa ele passou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela por alguns segundos, indo na direção de seus seios e aproximando-os um do outro. Gina chegou a abrir os olhos para ver o que ele pretendia mas tornou a fechá-los quando sentiu que agora aproximara tanto seus mamilos que quase encostavam e passava a língua pelos dois quase ao mesmo tempo. Tentou conter um gemido enquanto ele passava a sugar seus seios, um e um pouco depois o outro, até que parou e olhou para ela, sorrindo.

_"Dear me-show boy I know you're not really into conflict resolution_

_(Caro garoto, mostre-me, eu sei que você não entende nada sobre resolver conflitos)_

_Or seeing both sides of every equation_

_(Ou olhado para os dois lados de cada problema)_

_Or having an uninterrupted conversation_

_(Ou conversado ininterruptamente)"_

- Eu finalmente ouvi a Srta. Weasley dando sinais de que gostou de alguma coisa? – ele riu.

- Ser silenciosa é um dom – respondeu, rindo também.

Draco a beijou enquanto ela desabotoava a blusa dele rapidamente, já sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Gina passou as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando de leve para em seguida puxá-lo contra si, sentindo o corpo dele encostando em seu corpo melado. Eles se beijavam, o conhecido gosto de menta nos lábios amenizando a nicotina, as salivas misturando, as línguas se encontrando e se encostando de maneira desesperada.

Draco passou a morder o pescoço da ruiva, chupando com força, em seguida mordendo seus ombros e seu colo, deixando várias marcas avermelhadas enquanto descia em direção aos seios. Apertou a carne macia com seus dentes, mordendo-os com vontade, para em seguida passar a morder os bicos de seus seios, enquanto a ouvia respirar pesado, embora suas mãos não se mexessem.

Começou a morder ainda mais forte, a pele branca dela ficando avermelhada enquanto começava a passar as mãos pelo quadril, ensaiando abrir sua calça, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a morder mais forte. Ela suspirou mais alto e ele parou, olhando para ela.

- Te machuquei?

- Eu estava me perguntando, Draco Malfoy, quando você vai começar a morder – respondeu, rindo da cara dele.

- Você não deveria brincar com fogo, Virginia...

Ele abaixou-se, mordendo-a com mais força, enquanto ela se contorcia, agradada pelo carinho bruto do rapaz. As mãos dele corriam depressa abrindo o zíper de sua calça, despindo-a o mais rápido que conseguia enquanto ela arfava com as mordidas dele.

_"And any talk of healthiness_

_(E nenhuma conversa sobre saúde)_

_And any talk of connectedness_

_(E nenhuma conversa sobre compatibilidade)_

_And any talk of resolving this_

_(E nenhuma conversa sobre resolver isso)_

_Leaves you running for the door_

_(Faz com que você saía pela porta)"_

Draco desceu as mordidas pela barriga delgada da garota enquanto suas mãos apertavam-lhe as coxas , passando lentamente por sua virilha, subindo até o quadril enquanto acabava de despi-la. Mordeu seu quadril, passando a arrastar os lábios pela parte interna das coxas, enquanto a respiração dela ficava cada vez mais audível, até que ele abaixasse o rosto, começando a estimulá-la com a língua. Gina agarrou o lençol com as mãos, tentando se controlar para não fazer barulho enquanto ele continuava a beijar-lhe sensualmente, sugando seu clitóris, fazendo-a sentir calor.

As mãos dele a puxavam firmemente para mais perto e ela sentia o queixo dele esfregando em seu sexo, as mãos apertando seu quadril, cada vez mais tonta de prazer. As sensações eram cada vez mais fortes a cada toque dele e sequer percebeu quando começou a gemer, não conseguiu impedir suas mãos de irem até a cabeça dele, prendendo-o entre suas pernas, seus olhos semi-cerrados, sem que ela o visse. Quando ela estava quase se entregando ao orgasmo ele parou e deitou sobre ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos enquanto se posicionava para penetrá-la.

Mesmo que quisesse não teria conseguido interromper então. Sentiu-se quase aliviada quando ele começou a forçar a entrada, deliciada pela dor suave de seu corpo abrindo espaço para ele, conforme ele a penetrava delicadamente, até estarem quase completamente encaixados. Seguiu o ritmo dele, alucinada de desejo, cada vez mais depressa, suas mãos arranhando-lhe as costas, puxando-o para si. Viu o suor começar a grudar seus cabelos na testa, sentiu que seu corpo estava molhado enquanto encostava no dele, sentiu a saliva de Draco enquanto se beijavam.

Gina o puxava cada vez mais pra si, gemendo baixinho, ainda se sentindo incrivelmente estimulada, sentindo a tensão crescendo em si conforme os dois se mexiam, de uma forma que logo não conseguia mais se segurar e se permitiu gemer baixinho no ouvido do loiro. Sentiu seu corpo se contrair, apertando Draco dentro de si, e ouviu os gemidos dele aumentarem, assim como seu ritmo. Ela ofegava, desesperada, começando a sentir o relaxamento que todo aquele prazer tinha trazido, mas o rapaz não parecia querer parar.

Deixou-se conduzir pela vontade dele por mais alguns segundos até que finalmente ele não conseguia se segurar e ela lhe pôde ver a expressão contraída enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava dar vazão o que sentia. Draco deitou, respirando muito rápido, enquanto ela o abraçava, apertando-o contra si, tonta pelo que tinha acabado de deixar acontecer.

E o pior: não se arrependia.

_"(why why do I try to love you_

_Try to love you when you really don't want me to)_

_(Por quê, por que eu tento te amar_

_Tento te amar quando você realmente não quer que eu te ame)"_

Quando ela acabou de se vestir e juntar suas coisas espalhadas ele saiu finalmente do banho, encarando-a.

- Com pressa de ir embora?

- Eu trabalho amanhã, Draco, se você não sabe.

- Quem se importa? – ele a puxou pra si e a beijou. – Não precisa sair assim.

- São quase duas horas da manhã, vão perceber que eu passei a noite fora e acabar descobrindo quem é que...

- Tudo bem – ele a soltou. – Segredo, não é?

- Não devemos deixar que percebam nada.

- Definitivamente, você está certa – ele se afastou, acendendo mais um de seus cigarros de menta. – Então, está na hora, Weasley.

Não quis acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele não poderia estar fazendo isso. Não a poderia ter chamado assim logo depois de levá-la pra cama.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou enquanto o via bater o cigarro na ponta do cinzeiro de vidro encima da mesa onde costumeiramente deixava os cigarros e o isqueiro.

- Weasley – ele repetiu. – Algum problema? - ela fez um barulho de irritação com a garganta e pegou sua capa de cima do sofá.

- Esqueça - ele riu e ela parou no meio do movimento de se endireitar. - O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. Fazendo cena, como se eu estivesse te chamando assim porque simplesmente consegui tudo que queria.

- Eu não deveria pensar isso? – perguntou. ácida, encarando-o. – Tudo pra você é assim! Você olha uma mulher e diz "te quero e vou te ter", depois disso simplesmente consegue e depois... Depois ela volta a ser uma estranha, não é? Não existe envolvimento pra você!

_"Dear egotist boy you've never really had to suffer any consequence_

_(Caro garoto egoísta, você nunca realmente teve que sofrer as conseqüências)_

_You've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes_

_(Você nunca ficou com alguém por mais de dez minutos)_

_You'd never understand anyone showing resistance_

_(Você nunca entenderia alguém demonstrando resistência)_

_Dear popular boy I know you're used to getting everything so easily_

_(Caro garoto popular, eu sei que você está acostumado a ganhar tudo tão facilmente)_

_A stranger to the concept of reciprocity_

_(Um estranho ao conceito de reciprocidade)_

_People honor boys like you in this society_

_(As pessoas admiram homens como você nessa sociedade)"_

- Virgínia, eu devo dizer que fico totalmente impressionado com como você tem pré-conceitos em relação a mim.

- Vai dizer que estou mentindo?

- E você acha que um mês ou quase isso é um marco de resistência? – alfinetou.

- Apenas me enganei, Malfoy, achei que estivéssemos realmente nos entendendo.

- E estávamos, não? Eu não te forcei a nada!

- Você realmente não entende nada – ela respondeu, irritada, e deu às costas, indo em direção à porta.

- Espere – ele segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a se virar para ele. – Ainda tenho uma coisa pra falar.

- Diga – falou, ríspida.

- Quinta-feira eu tenho uma festa. São negócios, você sabe... Preciso de uma acompanhante, a maior parte dos presentes serão aqueles velhos cheios de dinheiro e suas esposas cheias de cirurgias que as fazem parecer mais jovens. Os mais novos sempre aparecem ou com suas namoradas da alta sociedade londrina ou com suas acompanhantes profissionais, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- O que eu tenho com isso?

- Eu quero que você vá comigo - só faltou a ruiva bufar ao ouvir o convite.

- Agora, além de tudo, sou algum tipo de troféu que você exibe por aí?

- O quê...?

- Contrate uma das acompanhantes profissionais, Draco. Se você pagar direitinho, quem sabe elas fiquem depois da festa.

- Na verdade, Virgínia – ele respondeu, ríspido –, eu as pagaria para irem embora.

- ARGHT! – respondeu, ainda mais irritada.

A grifinória saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si e chamando o elevador. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, irritado mas também obstinado, e pegou o telefone.

_"And any talk of selflessness_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre altruísmo)_

_And any talk of working at this_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre trabalhar isto)_

_And any talk of being of service_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre ser trabalhador)_

Leaves you running for the door

_(Faz com que você saía pela porta)_

_(why why do I try to help you try to help you_

_When you really don't want me to)_

_(Por quê, por que eu tento te ajudar_

_Quando você realmente não quer que eu te ajude)"_

Já era a terceira vez que Gina apertava o botão sem sucesso. Ouviu a porta do apartamento abrindo atrás de si mas não se virou para ver.

- Quer um cigarro?

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu aceitaria se fosse você, não sei se o elevador vai chegar tão cedo.

- Não tem problema, eu aparato – respondeu, irritada.

- Eu protegi o hotel com um feitiço anti-aparatação, afinal eu não ia querer nenhum bruxo dando uma de espertinho aqui - ela se virou e o encarou com os olhos tão fechados que pareciam frestas. - Quer um cigarro? – ele repetiu.

Ao invés de responder ela abriu a própria bolsa e acendeu um cigarro, tornando a se virar de costas pra ele. Ouviu o som dos pés dele no piso do hall, aproximando-se, mas não se mexeu. O loiro abaixou, beijando seu pescoço de leve.

- Pare, Malfoy...

- Me dê um bom motivo – falou, tornando a beijá-la.

- Eu lhe falei para parar... - ele continuou beijando o pescoço da moça, que ia se encolhendo, arrepiada, até que ela virou de frente, irritada. - Eu já disse...

Mas ele a cortou, beijando-a na boca, puxando o corpo da garota pra si com força enquanto ela desistia de tentar resistir ao beijo. Quando ele a soltou ela tornou a virar de costas mas seus olhos encontraram os dele pelo espelho do hall.

- Venha comigo à festa... Por favor.

_"You go back to the women who will dance the dance_

_(Você, volte para a mulher que vai dançar a dança)_

_You go back to your friends who will lick your ass_

_(Você, volte para seus amigos puxando seu saco)_

_You go back to ignoring all the rest of us_

_(Você, volte a ignorar o resto de nós)_

_You go back to the center of your universe_

_(Você volte para o centro do seu universo)"_

Se alguém a pedisse para explicar o que porquê de ter cedido aos pedidos do loiro ela não saberia dizer. Talvez fosse porque estava contente que ele estivesse, de certa forma a assumindo, ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque ela queria estar com ele o máximo possível. Mas as duas alternativas não lhe agradavam muito: significava que ela se importava demais.

Andava ao lado dele, de braço dado com o rapaz loiro, parecendo muito elegante em seu smoking preto, tão diferente de suas roupas de bruxo. Seguia-o, os cabelos presos em um nó elegante que deixava nu seu pescoço, totalmente livre de marcas por habilidosos feitiços de cura. Imaginou se estava combinando com o ambiente, o vestido dourado que Draco lhe mandara para ir à festa e a falta de jóias para que não pesasse no estilo. Parecia que metade das pessoas estava esperando pela chegada dos dois e seguiam para os cumprimentar, o rapaz e ela, sentiu-se cansada de tanto ser apresentada.

- Me diga, jovem Malfoy – falou um senhor baixinho, muito acima do peso e com uma careca lustrosa. – Quem é essa adorável jovem que te acompanha?

- Virgínia Weasley, esse é Laurence Bourdons – falou com a voz grave.

- Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita – respondeu, pegando-lhe na mão.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse automaticamente.

- Você deveria nos dizer onde consegue encontrar uma jóia como essa – falou um outro senhor, que tinha ares de ser muito galanteador. Gina quis revirar os olhos mas se controlou.

- Eu e Virgínia nos conhecemos – ela o encarou, perguntando-se como pretendia explicar aquilo – em uma livraria.

A ruiva olhou para o rapaz tão surpresa que a expressão foi notada pelos demais presentes. Ele se virou para ela, perguntando em um tom educado que não combinava nada com seus modos.

- Não se recorda, Virgínia? Nossos pais até tiveram uma pequena desavença, então, se não me engano por causa dos livros que ele comprou para você.

Imediatamente veio à sua mente a imagem de seu pai e Lúcio Malfoy se batendo na Floreios e Borrões e ela se recordou de quando Draco a chamara de namorada do Harry. Aquilo era realmente absurdamente irônico. Como pudera esquecer? Fora justamente naquele fatídico dia que Lúcio Malfoy tinha posto o diário em seu caldeirão e...

- Na verdade eu havia me esquecido desse pequeno... Incidente. Mas me lembro de você na escola, me atormentando por ser uma Weasley.

- As coisas mudam – ele se limitou a responder.

- Com licença – ela disse e saiu da roda, pegando uma finíssima taça de vinho tinto e se aproximando da varanda do local. Era absolutamente incrível como ele conseguia destruir as coisas quando estava tudo indo tão bem.

Gina terminou de beber rapidamente e acendeu um cigarro. Talvez fosse ainda mais incrível como ela não conseguia mais se afastar dele.

_"Dear self centered boy I don't know why I still feel affected by you_

_(Caro garoto egocêntrico, eu não sei por que eu continuo me sentindo afetada por você)_

_I've never lasted very long with someone like you_

_(Eu nunca durei muito tempo com alguém como você)_

_I never did although I have to admit I wanted to_

_(Eu nunca durei, embora eu tenha que admitir que eu queria)_

_Dear magnetic boy you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit_

_(Caro garoto atraente, você nunca esteve com alguém que não concorda com suas bobagens)_

_You've never been with anyone who's dared to call you on it_

_(Você nunca esteve com alguém que ousasse chamar sua atenção)_

_I wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it_

_(Eu me pergunto como você ficaria se alguém te chamasse a atenção)"_

- O que você veio fazer aqui fora? - Gina se limitou a mostrar o cigarro enquanto continuava a fumar. - Eles te adoraram.

- Eles adoram mulheres que se comportam bem, são bonitas e aparentam ter dinheiro e saúde. Só que eu não sou nenhum modelo de comportamento, beleza ou de condição financeira. É tudo absolutamente falso – ela o encarou pela primeira vez desde que ele aparecera. – E seu.

- A sociedade vive de aparências, querida – respondeu, erguendo um copo com martíni. Mais uma vez martíni. – E nós devemos aprender a viver nela.

- Talvez nós devêssemos tentar mudá-la.

- Eu não criei o mundo, Virgínia, apenas vivo nele. E sigo suas regras, sem esse monte de sonhos que não levam a nada. Esse é o problema de vocês, grifinórios, esses sonhos imensos e descabidos, uma fé nas pessoas...

- Talvez o seu problema, Draco Malfoy, seja que você não sabe sonhar.

- Talvez – confirmou, tocando o ombro dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Mas ainda sim, você está aqui, e comigo.

Os dois se encararam por um instante e ela apagou o resto do cigarro contra o mármore branco do parapeito.

- Talvez eu não devesse estar aqui.

- Certamente você não deveria estar nem aqui, nem comigo. Mas... – ele estreitou os olhos, olhando-a como um felino prestes a atacar. – Você quer estar aqui.

Ela suspirou, desviando o olhar. De que adiantaria negar? Aquele olhar dele parecia transformá-la em vidro, desnudando seus pensamentos sem esforço algum.

- Não devemos fazer tudo que queremos, não é? Devemos resistir a certas tentações...

- O problema de se resistir a tentação, Virgínnia, é que pode não haver uma segunda chance.

"_And any talk of willingness_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre voluntariado)_

_And any talk of both feet in_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre entrar nessa)_

_And any talk of commitment_

_(E qualquer conversa sobre compromisso)_

_Leaves you running for the door_

_(Faz com que você saia pela porta)_

_(why why do I try to change you try to_

_Try to change you when you really don't Want me to)_

_(Por quê, por que tento mudar você, eu tento_

_Tento mudar você quando você realmente não quer que eu te mude)"_

Porque ele sempre acabava dando a última palavra no assunto? A ruiva tentou se irritar com o rapaz mas era impossível. Tudo que via era o sorriso sedutor dele, próximo a ela, a aspereza dos dedos contra suas costas, o olhar desejoso, ansioso. Pouco antes de fechar os olhos, à espera do beijo, teve certeza de ver um sorriso vitorioso entrar no lugar do anterior.

E ele a estava beijando. E tudo parecia absurdamente perfeito, embora não fosse nada convencional ou típico. Seu estômago tinha se enchido de borboletas amarelas que não conhecia desde que era adolescente, e não sentia direito o mundo à sua volta se não a respiração dele, o toque dele, o beijo dele, e tudo mais que dizia respeito a Draco Malfoy.

- Você venceu – ela suspirou, encostando o rosto no ombro dele. – Vamos lá pra dentro.

- Como você quiser.

E os dois voltaram de braços dados para a festa enquanto ela se perguntava que raios ele tinha feito com ela para que se tornasse tão maleável. Ela estava nas mãos dele... Mas ele não deveria, sob hipótese alguma, saber.

_"You go back to the women who will dance the dance_

_(Você, volte para a mulher que vai dançar a dança)_

_You go back to your friends who will lick your ass_

_(Você, volte para seus amigos puxando seu saco)_

You go back to being so oblivious

_(Volte a ser tão alienado)_

_You go back to the center of your universe_

_(Você, volte para o centro do seu universo)"_

_Continua..._

N/A: A música, "Narcissus", pertence à Alanis Morissete... E a citação... Bah! ¬¬ Quanto a dedicatória, essa song é totalmente do meu irmão Luccas, porque foi ele quem me indicou à musica. Agradecimentos especiais à Pichi, DNA e Rita, por terem dado uma olhada nela antes que fosse ao ar. E MUITOS beijos à: Mademoseille Malfoy, Carpe Diem, Milinha, Anninha Malfoy, Trinity Malfoy, Lillix, PatyAnjinha Malfoy, Tamy Black, Carol Malfoy Potter, Licaweasleymalfoy, Carol, Rute Riddle e Lullaby. (Além, claro do pessoal do 3v!)


	4. Amarras & Suspiros

**Amarras & Suspiros**

_"Before tonight, I never…I never had any feeling down there at all…I was…. like a wooden doll, without any blood in my body. But that night….that night, I started to feel the blood moving…."_

_(Antes desta noite, eu nunca… Eu nunca tinha sentido nada lá em baixo... Eu era... Como uma boneca de madeira, sem nenhum sangue no meu corpo. Mas naquela noite... Naquela noite, eu comecei a sentir o sangue correndo)_

Suspirar. Sim, era tudo que ela conseguia fazer enquanto admirava o namorado (estavam namorando? O que estava acontecendo entre eles afinal? Que cumplicidade era aquela? Que desejo era aquele de nunca soltá-lo?) desfazer o nó da gravata. Tinha passado metade da madrugada em uma batalha sangrenta contra os comensais da morte, e estava se sentindo exausta. Olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira sem acreditar que ele realmente estava ali.

Draco limpou a garganta, ainda prestando mais atenção na tapeçaria do que nela sentada no sofá mais próximo, seus olhos correndo pela longa arvore genealógica dos Black de onde ele mesmo descendia. Ela sabia que o nome de seu pai estava queimado como se alguém tivesse encostado nele a ponta do cigarro,e para sua surpresa, foi exatamente isso que o rapaz fez. Acendeu um cigarro, tragou longamente para em seguida queimar seu próprio nome no quadro enquanto soltava uma baforada.

- Patético, não? - ele se virou para a ruiva, que reparou que nada tinha acontecido com a tapeçaria. - Essa é nossa família, Virginia - então ele tornou a olhar a tapeçaria e riu. - Ginevra.

- Não me chame assim - falou com ar de desgosto. - Não gosto desse nome.

- Eu gosto - falou tragando novamente e passando o cigarro para a mão da mulher. - Ginevra Molly Malfoy. Parece bom.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco... - ela balançou a cabeça, soltando uma baforada de fumaça cheirando a canela. - Meu nome é Virginia.

- Então, Virginia - ele enfatizou ironicamente o nome dela - , eu te encontro  de volta no hotel. Não gostaria de ser encontrado aqui por aquele monte de gente que me odeia.

- Pra que, afinal, você estava esperando sentado na porta do Nº 10?

- Apenas para te encontrar. Achei que depois de uma noite agitada de serviço você fosse gostar de relaxar um pouco comigo.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Não lembro de ter te dito que estava trabalhando.

- Para um bom entendedor, minha querida, nem tudo precisa ser dito.

Ele encostou levemente os lábios nos dela antes de desaparecer. Um banho, uma roupa limpa, e ela o encontraria. Tornou a observar o relógio, reparando que antes não verificara a hora. Eram duas e vinte da manhã.

_ "I got to regret right now (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Eu tenho que me arrepender agora – eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__The air is so cold and null (I'm feeling this!)_

_(O ar está tão frio e nulo – eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me deixe ir ao quarto dela – eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Eu amo todas as coisas que você faz – eu estou sentindo isso!)" _

Gina bateu de leve com o nó dos dedos na porta que se abriu imediatamente. O loiro sorriu para ela, que entrou imediatamente sem o encostar. Ele ofereceu a ela uma taça de vinho tinto, mas não lhe parecia ter motivos para brindar. Sentou-se no sofá, olhando para ele de forma desanimada.

- Nós perdemos uma batalha contra os comensais, Draco, eu não estou realmente querendo comemorar.

- Mas eu estou – ele respondeu, forçando-a na mão da mulher. – Tenho meus motivos.

- Que motivos? – ela falou, parecendo cansada e abatida.

- Negócios – respondeu simplesmente. – "timos negócios.

Ele se aproximou dela, que bebeu um pouco do vinho antes que ele se baixasse a beijasse. Os lábios dele se esfregavam nos dela de forma sedutora, e ela sabia que o que ele queria era que ela esquecesse do que tinha passado para se tornar só dele. O peso do corpo dele foi a inclinando no sofá, e se perdiam em beijos seguidos. Ela passou as mãos pela nuca dele, o trazendo para perto e ele riu baixinho.

- O que foi?

- Venha aqui... – Ele levantou e a puxou pela mão em direção ao quarto do apartamento.

- Draco, o quê... – Mas o rapaz a calou com um beijo, suas mãos segurando os pulsos dela firmemente nas costas enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço dela, mordendo de leve.

- Se eu fosse você, Virginia, ficaria bem quietinha para não me complicar.

Draco a virou de costas, e começou a puxar sua blusa para cima, as mãos roçando de leve em seus seios que respondiam ficando arrepiados ao contato com a mão do sonserino. Ele tirou sua blusa e tornou a beijar seu pescoço e sua nuca enquanto ela suspirava.

_"Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me mostre o caminho para cama – eu estou sentindo isso!)  
Show me t__he way you move (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me mostre a forma como você se move – eu estou sentindo isso)  
How can you be such a blur? (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Como você pode ser tão nebuloso – eu estou sentindo isso)  
I love all the things you do! (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Eu amo todas as coisas que você faz – eu estou sentindo isso)" _

Antes que ela conseguisse entender exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, ele acabou de tirar sua própria gravata prateada e prendeu as mãos dela no alto para depois amarrá-las firmemente uma na outra. A ruiva riu baixinho perto do ouvido dele enquanto ele voltava a beijar seu pescoço de forma provocante.

- Você ri, Virginia? – ele falou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Eu não faria isso se fosse você...

- E porque não, posso saber, Draco Malfoy? – respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios...

- A coisa pode ficar muito complicada pra você...

- Complicada como? – ela riu – Eu já estou amarrada mesmo...

Ela se afastou dela e deu um sorrisinho cínico antes de sair em direção ao closet. Ele voltou com um pedaço de pano colorido da mão, que ela reconheceu imediatamente como uma gravata da Grifinória.  Ele trouxe até perto dela e exibiu a peça vermelha com linhas douradas, e ela pode ver na ponta mais fina bordado em dourado as iniciais G.M.W.

- Como você pode... – ela balbuciou. – Essa gravata era minha! Como...?

- Eu tenho meus meios, Ginevra – ele a abraçou, falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido. – Eu fiquei anos me perguntando porque eu tinha recebido justamente essa gravata...

- Recebido? – ela perguntou, mas ao invés de responder ele a beijou.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, o beijando de volta cheia de excitação e não teve como impedir que ele a vendasse com sua própria gravata de escola. As mãos de Draco passeavam levemente pelo seu tronco nu, sem se demorar em lugar nenhum específico, deslizando suavemente pelas suas costas de forma a fazê-la sentir arrepios.

O loiro mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dela, sugando-o para si, deixando que em seguida suas línguas se misturassem desordenadamente, as mãos dele abrindo sua calça e deslizando levemente para dentro dela. A forma como ele a tocava, tão de leve quanto uma pluma, apenas a deixava com mais urgência de que ele a acariciasse de forma mais intensa.

_"Fate fell short this time_

_(O destino não foi o suficiente dessa vez)  
Your smile fades in the summer_

_(Seu sorriso some no verão)  
Place your hand in mine_

_(Ponha sua mão na minha)  
I'll leave when I wanna_

_(Eu irei embora quando quiser)" _

Ao invés de acariciá-la mais ele se afastou dela, deixando-a  zonza de desejo, sem saber direito o que acontecia, os sentidos confusos demais para que reconhecesse os sons à sua volta. Ouviu os passos dele se afastarem de onde ela estava, e retornarem pouco depois. Sem perder tempo, ele tornou a beijá-la na boca, suas mãos se ocupando em guiá-la para uma direção que ela não conseguia reconhecer. Ele se sentou, mantendo-a de pé a sua frente, puxando sua calça na direção do chão, terminando de despi-la cuidadosamente.

Ainda a conduzindo, Draco a deitou na cama e diminuiu a luz deixando o cômodo em uma penumbra agradável. Ele tornou a beijar a mulher na boca, mas no momento em que a mão dele tocou em seu pescoço ela estremeceu: aparentemente havia uma pedra de gelo entre os dedos do rapaz enquanto ele deslizava os dedos por seu pescoço e sua nuca, correndo em direção aos seus ombros e ao seu colo.

Gina murmurou assustada, mas logo o pequeno círculo de gelo estava entre seus lábios, se misturando naturalmente ao beijo. Ele esfregava lentamente os lábios nos seus sem aprofundar o beijo, e em resposta ela mordeu o gelo, despedaçando-o em sua boca. Ele riu baixinho, ainda muito próximo a ela.

- Não é tão simples assim, Virginia...

Ela ouviu um barulho de algo batendo em um recipiente metálico e no momento seguinte as mãos de Draco passavam sobre seus seios, roçando neles outro pequeno círculo de gelo. Ao mesmo tempo ele abaixou-se sobre ela, e enquanto passava o gelo pelo seio direito, sugava o outro. A mulher fazia barulhinhos com a garganta, como se tentasse conter os gemidos. Aquilo apenas provocava mais o rapaz, que passou a morder-lhe o seio esquerdo com mais força do que qualquer vez antes. Ele sugava a pele com vontade, apertava a carne entre os dentes, a outra mão agarrando o outro seio com firmeza, a pequena esfera de gelo deslizando sobre a pele dela. Em seguida ele levantou o rosto apenas para passar a beijar e morder o seio direito enquanto passava o gelo pelo outro, sua língua deslizando sensualmente pelo mamilo rosado de Virginia.

_"Where do we go from here?_

_(Pra onde nós vamos daqui?)  
__Turn all the lights down now_

_(Vamos desligar as luzes agora)  
Smile from ear to ear (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Sorrir de orelha a orelha – eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__My breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Minha respiração está muito alta – eu estou sentindo isso!)" _

A mão de Draco começou a descer lentamente pela barriga dela, cada vez mais tensa, até que ele começou a esfregar o gelo por sua virilha, sua boca mordiscando a barriga e o quadril da mulher. Ele começou a passar a língua lentamente pela virilha dela, suas mãos passeando com o gelo pelas coxas grossas da ruiva, e pouco depois o loiro começou a beijar e morder a parte interna das pernas dela enquanto sua mão finalmente acariciava o sexo dela com o gelo.

Gina prendeu a respiração, sentindo o corpo arder ao contato do gelo, os movimentos circulares dos dedos de Draco sobre seu clitóris a deixando ofegante. Sentia uma mistura de urgência que aquilo continuasse, uma dormência provocada pelo gelo, cada vez menor. Ele aproveitou para passá-lo pelo resto do sexo da moça, circulando os lábios e se aproximando cada vez mais de introduzi-lo nela, mas quando finalmente seus dedos começaram a penetrar no corpo da ruiva, não havia mais gelo, apenas os dedos frios de Draco a estimulando.

Ele acariciou-a por alguns momentos antes de puxar sua mão, segurando-lhe firme no quadril enquanto abaixava a cabeça sobre o sexo da moça, lambendo-o de forma que ela não conseguia se conter, os gemidos aumentando gradativamente. Ele mordia levemente seu clitóris e o sugava, acabando com a sensação de dormência e deixando uma enorme excitação em seu lugar. A respiração dela era ofegante enquanto ele a acariciava com a língua, as mãos do rapaz firmes em seu quadril, a arranhando enquanto ela o prendia perto de si com suas coxas.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela começasse a tremer, suspiros se misturando aos gemidos, as mãos apertando uma a outra, os olhos apertados sob a venda. Sentiu-se desprender um pouco do corpo antes que ele subisse sobre ela, esfregando sua pele na dele. Passou as pernas em torno do quadril do rapaz, puxando-o para si, e rapidamente os dois estavam encaixados um no outro, se movendo em um ritmo alucinado.

Virginia perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto sentia o corpo do loiro grudado no seu, o suor escorrendo em sua testa, a boca dele encontrando a dela esporadicamente. Sentiu ele puxá-la mais para si algumas vezes, puxar suas pernas mais pra cima, até que ele finalmente começou a gemer perto do seu ouvido. Ele soltou as pernas da moça, desabando sobre ela, a respiração acelerada perto de seu ouvido. Draco arrancou a venda do rosto de Gina, e ela o olhou, estranhando um pouco o que lhe pareceu ser claridade, mas em seguida ele simplesmente a beijou desesperadamente, de uma forma que era totalmente nova para os dois.

_"Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me mostre o chão do quarto – Eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me mostre o espelho do banheiro – Eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__We're taking this way to slow (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Nós estamos sendo lentos demais – Eu estou sentindo isso!)  
__Take me away from here (I'm feeling this!)_

_(Me leve pra longe daqui – eu estou sentindo isso!)" _

Draco saiu de cima dela depois do beijo, aproveitando para soltar as mãos bem amarradas antes de desaparecer para dentro do banheiro. Ela ouviu o som da água caindo e batendo nos ladrilhos do Box, e sentiu uma moleza imensa tomando conta do seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, se deixando levar por aquela sensação de leveza e tranqüilidade.

- Não vai tomar banho? – ele perguntou, parado na porta, uma toalha enrolada no quadril. – Estou te esperando!

Ela levantou-se meio sem pensar no que estava fazendo e seguiu o rapaz. Sentia sono e cansaço não só pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, mas também pela batalha que travara mais cedo. Ao entrar no banheiro ela se assustou: havia um enorme espelho de frente para a banheira, à direita do Box, refletindo sua figura, que foi o que realmente a deixou espantada.

Sua pele muito pálida tinha enormes marcas roxas sobre os seios e as coxas, em seu quadril haviam marcas de arranhões. Outras marcas menores se espalhavam por seu pescoço e sua barriga, fazendo com que ela se espantasse com sua forma física. Não teve tempo de reparar nas vestes negra de bruxo jogadas em um canto, incluindo um par de luvas pretas.

- Feitiços simples resolvem isso – ele falou, a puxando para dentro do Box.

- Meu Deus, Draco, isso foi exagero...

- Diga que você não gostou – ele sorriu, malicioso. – Diga que você não achou bom...

Ela sorriu, cúmplice, antes de entrar no Box. A água deliciosamente quente caiu sobre seus ombros, envolvendo seu corpo, os seios ardendo levemente pelo contato. Draco sorriu enquanto a água molhava os cabelos da moça grudando-os ao pescoço, e a puxou para perto de si, a abraçando.

Gina girou levemente, fazendo com que ele ficasse sobre o jato d'água morna, ainda o abraçando. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para que seus cabelos se molhassem de forma mais completa e quando olhou novamente para a ruiva, esta o beijou. Os lábios se encontravam lentamente, a saliva se misturando com a água, em um beijo ao mesmo tempo gentil e sexy.

_"Fate fell short this time_

_(O destino não foi o suficiente dessa vez)  
Your smile fades in the summer_

_(Seu sorriso some no verão)  
Place your hand in mine_

_(Ponha sua mão na minha)  
I'll leave when I wanna_

_(Eu irei embora quando quiser)" _

Eles usaram as mãos cheias de sabonete para limpar o corpo um do outro, em carinhos insinuantes, beijos interrompendo o banho, a tensão tornando a crescer. Os dois se enxaguaram mas não saíram do chuveiro, continuando a se beijar continuamente, as mãos passeando pelo corpo do outro.

A ruiva foi a primeira se afastar, enrolando-se na toalha branca, que ele puxou dela quase imediatamente, passando-a em torno dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele segurou com firmeza a cabeça dela, pressionando os lábios dela com os seus com força enquanto esfregava a toalha em torno dos dois. Sacudindo a cabeça, Gina se livrou do beijo, e saiu, vestindo um roupão muito branco que encontrou pendurado do lado de fora. Saiu, deixando o rapaz dentro do chuveiro e pegou sua varinha na sala, voltando até o banheiro.

Draco vestia um roupão verde musgo, muitíssimo elegante, seus cabelos parecendo arrumados demais para quem acabou de sair do banho. Ela parou em frente ao espelho, e começou a curar as marcas em seu pescoço com feitiços, até que ele a abraçou por trás.

- Não sei porque está se dando o trabalho, Virginia...

- Você não pretende realmente que eu volte pra casa nesse estado, não é?

- De que adianta você curar as marcas – ele falou, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela -, se eu ainda vou marcar mais?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele tinha a virado de frente e a beijava com vontade imprensada contra o espelho. Não havia nada que a fizesse voltar a si depois de um beijo como aquele. Era justamente aquilo que ele desejara o tempo todo: dominá-la, ter ela em sua mão, sem conseguir resistir aos jogos de sedução. Dois míseros meses e ela não conseguia dizer não quando ele a beijava daquela forma.

_"This place was never the same again_

_(Esse lugar nunca mais foi o mesmo)  
After you came and went_

_(Depois que você veio e foi)  
How can you say you meant anything different  
(Como você pode dizer que você queria algo diferente)_

_To anyone_

_(Pra qualquer pessoa)  
Standing alone on the street_

_(Parado sozinho na rua)  
With a cigarette_

_(Com um cigarro)  
On the first night we met_

_(Na primeira noite em que nos encontramos)" _

O loiro puxou os lados do roupão dela com brutalidade, tornando a despi-la, para abrir seu roupão e jogá-lo no chão em seguida. Os braços de Gina em torno de seu pescoço serviram para impulsionar seu corpo enquanto ele segurava-a pelo quadril e ela enroscava as pernas por trás dele. Ele ergueu o corpo dela, tornando a morder seus seios, sugando-lhe os mamilos rapidamente enquanto ela gemia baixinho.

Draco desceu um pouco mais o corpo da mulher, penetrando-a. Ela se apoiava no espelho, os braços molemente em torno do pescoço dele, que aproveitava para deixar novas marcas de chupões no pescoço de Virginia. Ele se mexia cada vez depressa, as costas dela batendo contra o espelho, as mãos dela arranhando suas costas.

Conforme o ritmo ia aumentando, as costas dela batiam com mais e mais força no espelho, até que este se fez em milhares de pedacinhos chovendo sobre eles, fazendo pequenos cortes nos braços e pernas dos dois, as costas dela sangrando conforme batiam no fundo da moldura. Ele se satisfez, soltando um gemido particularmente gutural e soltou as pernas dela, que ficou de pé no chão cheio de cacos de vidro.

- Isso... É... Loucura... – ela balbuciou trêmula. – As minhas costas...

- Estão sangrando, eu vi – ele mostrou a moldura suja de sangue. – Sinto muito, Virginia... Mas não é nada que feitiços simples...

- ...Não possam curar – ela completou, sorrindo e ficando na ponta dos pés para o beijar. – Eu deveria ter percebido que acabaria assim...

- Acabaria assim? – ele perguntou parecendo interessado, e então pegou a varinha dela, esquecida no chão – _Reparo._

- Fazendo loucuras dentro de um apartamento vazio. Era isso que você queria né? Nem tem como enganar... – ela sorriu, não parecendo incomodada com a situação.

- Se é assim que você pensar... – ele deu um sorriso felino.

_"Look to the past and remember her smile_

_(Eu olho pra trás e eu lembro do sorriso dela)  
And maybe tonight I can breathe for a while_

_(E talvez essa coisa eu consiga respirar um pouco)  
I'm not in the seat_

_(Eu não estou sentado)  
I think I'm falling asleep_

_(Eu acho que estou caindo no sono)  
But then its all I could need cuz I'll always be dreaming of you_

_(Mas então é tudo que eu poderia precisar porque eu estou sempre sonhando com você)"_

- E isso são horas de uma moça de família chegar em casa? Já passam das seis da manhã!

- Não me encha o saco, Phineas... – ela falou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Eu quero dormir...

- Aha! Esse meu tataraneto realmente tem sangue dos Black! Nada daquelas palhaçadas assexuadas dos Malfoy! É isso ae! Esse realmente sabe como...

- Phineas! – ela repreendeu, ainda sorrindo – Alguém notou minha falta?

- Aquela sujeitinha que dorme aqui notou. Mas não acho que ela vá falar nada. A garota Granger tem juízo e digo mais, se ela tiver o mínimo de decência bruxa...

- Gina! – A morena entrara no quarto de supetão. – Eu ouvi a voz de Phineas e não tinha duvida que você tinha chegado... Por onde você andou? Eu estava tão preocupada! Tive que mentir para seu irmão, disse que você estava cansada demais para levantar, como...

- Está tudo bem, Hermione – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Eu só preciso dormir...

- Onde você estava? Todos chegaram na Ordem da Fênix há tempos e você...

- Isso, eu prefiro não comentar.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Gina? – perguntou a garota com uma expressão preocupada. – Você tem andado muito estranha...

- Estou ótima, obrigada. Agora pode sair e fechar a porta para eu ter dormir em paz? É meu dia de folga, afinal!

A morena ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado a amiga antes de sair. Gina suspirou: teria que tomar mais cuidado dali pra frente. Sabia que Hermione estaria com os olhos bem abertos sobre o que ela estava fazendo ou não, e se descobrisse quem era que ela estava vendo, acharia que a ruiva era uma traidora. Não, ela não poderia entender o quanto era absolutamente impossível para Gina ficar longe de Draco e seus beijos viciantes.

Sem pressa, a mulher se trocou, abriu sua mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma pílula rosada de uma cartela. Pôs a pílula na boca e engoliu a seco. Virginia entrou debaixo de seus cobertores, afundando o corpo em sua cama macia, o ambiente escuro e fresco do quarto, o cansaço da batalha e do encontro com Draco...  Rapidamente ela adormeceu.

_"Fate fell short this time_

_(O destino não foi o suficiente dessa vez)  
Your smile fades in the summer_

_(Seu sorriso some no verão)  
Place your hand in mine_

_(Ponha sua mão na minha)  
I'll leave when I wanna_

_(Eu irei embora quando quiser)"_

Phineas estava em seu quadro em Hogwarts, e Gina estava dormindo profundamente demais para ouvir os passos de Hermione de volta dentro do quarto, enquanto ela abriu a gaveta de Gina e revirando alguns papéis achou o remédio – duas cartelas já vazias e a terceira pela metade. A morena suspirou, botando tudo de volta como encontrara. Era só um namorado... Nada que pudesse ser prejudicial para eles...

Ela não sabia como estava enganada.

_Continua..._

N/A: Primeiro, muuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews, eles estão respondidos um por um aqui embaixo! Mas antes eu preciso dizer: a música "Feeling This" é do Blink 182, eu obviamente não tenho o menor direito sobre ela, nem sobre os personagens e todo aquele blá blá blá!

Ah! E a citação que abre o capítulo – como em todos os outros – é do filme "Lost & Delirious". Agradeçam a atualização à pentelhação diária do DNA sobre o assunto, aliás, quaisquer reclamações sobre o conteúdo sejam feitas a ele porque foi ele que mandou no capítulo, ok? Meu trabalho foi praticamente de contra-regra risos. Agora sim, as respostas das reviews...

**Lú:** Ae estão os capítulos, com todo um jogo estranho de sedução... Afinal, um Malfoy tem que ser sedutor, né?

**Trinity Malfoy:** Vamos combinar que temos que ter um roteiro, né? O sexo é conseqüência da história que você quer contar... Nesse caso, hiper importante por ser um jogo de sedução... Mas tem mais em seduzir do que sexo, né?

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Pode poupar sua unhas, lindinha! :D Aqui está o capítulo quatro! (e nada do DNA mandar de volta o capítulo... estou respondendo as reviews antes disso)

**Anninha Malfoy:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que você esteja gostando do desenvolvimento e que tenha gostado do fim de OE!

**Lullaby, Lilicaweasleymalfoy, Carol, Lillix, Lil e Rute Riddle**: Estou escrevendo tão logo a Kirjavinha me permite! Assim como meu escasso tempo! :P

**Tamy Black**: Obrigada! :P Espero que eu consiga te prender até o fim da história! :p

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy:**Depois de tanto tempo com os trouxas, ele tinha que ter modos trouxas, não é? Mas porque será que ele está com os trouxas? Hum...

**Milinha:** Acontece, ela tem 22 aninhos agora, né? É uma auror formada... Tem que começar a agir como gente grande! risos

**Carpe Diem:** Primeiro, obrigadinha! E, sim Leiam Amor Versus "dio! Eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler, mas vale a pena pela simpatia da autora! :D

**Mademoseille Malfoy:** Se tudo der sempre certo não tem graça, né? E, bem, eu posso ser bem má quando eu quero... Pode ter certeza que vou usar meus melhores dotes sonserinos! :P

**Bel/Maggie:** Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto de L&D quanto de TE! Sei que não tem a mesma sensibilidade, mas eu tento!

**Kittie Malfoy :** Se você quer saber a verdade, o cigarro foi por causa dessa música que mencionava um cigarro, unido ao inicio do filme que dá nome a fic, onde a menina fuma... Fumo, por conta do estresse, pra aliviar a rebeldia, e porque o Reino Unido é a maior concentração de fumantes do mundo

**Ju Oliveira:** Sua review foi uma das coisas mais fofas que eu já vi! São essas coisas que nos incentivam a escrever mais e melhor!

**F.Mellignot:** Amo Espelhos, Amo Draco e Gina hahuauauha na verdade, minha primeira D/G era justamente uma NC em frente ao espelho, quase 3 anos atrás. Mas o ff.net deletou e eu perdi-a. .

**Hannah Hyde Malfoy:** Aproveito pra dizer que adorei sua última review sobre OE. Mas, sim, _Lost & Delirious_ (Assunto de meninas em português) se passa em um colégio exclusivamente feminino, de onde são todas as citações... Não roa a unha, é feio! risos E não li a tal song, vc pode me mandar o link em pvt?

**Milazenha:** Que bom que você amooou! Espero que tenha amado depois do toque sadô (hauhahauhuaua)

**Luna Pankiston:** Vamos combinar que ele tinha que ter uma coisa brilhante pra dizer a ela, né? Mas uma hora você vai ver o quanto isso é verdade... rindo maleficamente Aliás, pensei muito em você enquanto escrevia esse capítulo!

**Dea Snape**: Ae está! Viu! Nem morreu de ansiedade! :D

**Mary Mad Malfoy:** Não fique com vergonha, o Draco é bom de cama mesmo! hauauha Eu estou precisando de um cara assim na minha vida! HUauhhuahuaa... E agora você tem mais um capítulo para reler! :P ... E continuar pensando, querida, pense mesmo!

**Vivica:** Avisei direitinho, viu? Espero que goste!

**Ayesha:** Ah, obrigada mestra! :P ... E vamos combinar que oral é tudo que há!

UFA! Acho que fico por aqui... (O DNA ainda está na parte do banho ¬¬ e eu aqui esperando ele pra fechar o capítulo. Ninguém merece).

Ah sim! Esqueci de alguns nomes! risos

**Satine:** Muito obrigado pela paciência enorme comigo! Eu queria ter metade dessa paciência!

**DNA:** Deixe de ser mala e ficar me cobrando L&D o tempo inteiro, inclusive nos momentos menos oportunos!

(momento making off:)

Diana: Tem algo pra acrescentar à N/A?

DNA: eu só achei q a parte do espelho ficou meio estranha...

Diana: isso é pra acrescentar a N/a?risos

DNA:Mas q N/a é essa q você tá escrevendo? xP

Diana: Desse capítulo, oras!

DNA: Mas você já não escreveu oras? oO

Diana mentalmente - Ai...

(Muito tempo depois)

DNA: Não, não tenho nada a acrescentar =P

Diana: ok, ele não tem nada a acrescentar... Matem ele e não a mim! :D

AH sim! Eu tenho um último comentário!

mode sermão Vocês notaram no fim da fic a Gina toma pílula, né? Ou seja: a favor do sexo responsável! Porque eu faço questão de enfatizar isso, ok?! RES-PON-SÁ-VEL! Sexo só com camisinha! /mode sermão


	5. Confissão & Desesperança

**Confissão & Desesperança**

_"Listen Mary, I have to talk to you about Paulie. I know this whole thing must be weird for you, and I'm sorry…But like, you are the only person who I can really… Look, you don't know my parents. They are super, super straight and religious, and they would literally never speak to me again. And I need them to be a part of my life. I couldn't deal with losing them. I love Paulie, you know that I do. She's my best friend in the world, and probably the only person that I'll ever love like… (whispers) like in the way that Cleopatra... (pause)(starts to cry) And to her...it's like I'm choking...like I'm not in the breathing world. And it's like there's this life that we're supposed to live, ok? Like this dream that my mother and father have for me. And even though it is killing me….even though it's killing me, Mary, I will never be the same goofy, loving Tori with her ever.. I cannot be with her ever! Not ever, ever again! (pause)Paulie is gonna take this very hard. Ok? She is really sensitive. She's really gonna need a loyal friend. She will need you more than anybody will ever need you, Mary. Do you think you can you handle this??"_

_(Escuta Mary, eu preciso falar com você sobre a Paulie. Eu sei que isso tudo deve ser muito estranho para você, e eu sinto muito... Mas, você é a única pessoa com quem eu realmente posso... Olha, você não conhece meus pais. Eles são super, super corretos e religiosos, e eles literalmente nunca mais falariam comigo. E eu preciso que eles sejam parte da minha vida. Eu não posso lidar com a idéia de perdê-los. Eu amo a Paulie, você sabe que eu amo. Ela é minha melhor amiga e provavelmente a única pessoa que eu vou amar como... (sussurra) como na maneira que a Cleópatra... (pausa. Começa a chorar) E para ela... É como se eu estivesse estrangulada... Como se eu não estivesse no mundo que respira. E existe uma vida que eu supostamente deveria viver, ok? Tipo esse sonho que minha mãe e meu pai tem para mim. E apesar de estar me matando... Apesar de estar me matando, Mary, eu nunca vou ser a mesma Tori amável e boba com ela, jamais... Eu não posso nunca mais estar com ela! Nunca, nunca mais! (pausa) A Paulie vai sofrer muito com isso, ok? Ela é realmente sensível. Ela vai precisar de um amigo leal. Ela vai precisar de você mais_ _do que qualquer pessoa já precisou de você, Mary. Você acha que pode dar conta disso???)_

Tudo que Gina ouviu ao acordar foi um estrondo. Ecoava nas paredes do Nº12, e quando conseguiu finalmente alcançar sua varinha já era tarde demais: três comensais invadiam o quarto onde ela estava dormindo. Olhou para o lado desesperada, mas Hermione não se encontrava na cama: talvez ainda estivesse de plantão.

A auror chegou a estuporar um dos comensais antes de ser desarmada, cordas prendendo firmemente seus pulsos um contra o outro. Sua mente começou a trabalhar rápido sem se desesperar: precisava avisar alguém de fora do que estava acontecendo e começou a berrar a plenos pulmões.

- Phineas! Phineas! Pelo amor de merlin, Phineas!

- Cale a boca, garota - falou a voz rouca de um dos mascarados, enquanto outro se aproximava dela.

- Phineas! - ela berrou mais uma vez antes que um tapa acertasse seu rosto.

- Leve-a daqui - falou o terceiro comensal, que ela pode ver que era uma mulher.

E o comensal que a batera puxou o corpo dela para perto de si, guiando-a pelas mãos bem presas e um arrepio correu o corpo da ruiva quando ele a tocou.

- Eu cuido dela - ouviu ele falar, a voz abafada pela máscara sem expressão.

- Não tenho a menor dúvida quanto à isso - falou a mulher, saindo pela porta.

_"I had no choice but to hear you_

_(Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser te ouvir)_

_You stated your case time and again_

_(Você contou sua história e novamente)_

_I thought about it_

_(Eu pensei sobre isso)"_

O comensal a puxou e a carregou até um quartinho próximo, a jogando para dentro da escuridão. Ele bateu a porta, a deixando sozinha por alguns instantes. Ouviu gritos, sons de luta, explosões causadas por diferentes feitiços enquanto tentava em vão se soltar. O nó que a prendia era apertado demais, firme demais. Viu a porta abrir novamente, a luz invadindo o closet onde se encontrava. Ela jamais se confundiria: aquela silhueta entrecortada era a mesma que ela costumava ver. E o brilho prateado do cabelo era inconfundível.

Sua voz era pouco mais que um fiapo quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Draco...

- Faça silêncio – ele respondeu, erguendo a varinha. Era a primeira vez desde que tinham se encontrado que ela via ele portando a própria varinha. – Se nos virem aqui, vai ser a última coisa de nossas vidas.

Ele soltou as cordas dela, que se jogou sobre ele, enlaçando seu pescoço. O loiro não retribuiu, e empurrou levemente o corpo dela para longe.

- Não faça isso – A voz dele era fria como gelo, e ela se surpreendeu. Era quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo e encontrado o antigo monitor-chefe da sonserina.

- Draco, o quê...

- _Lux_ – ele falou, a varinha dele se acendeu, iluminando o rosto do rapaz que não demonstrava a mínima emoção.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou, a voz tremendo.

- Você não sabe... – ele falou, mas parecia falar mais consigo mesmo. – Você não reparou... Como pode ser tão cega? – agora sim, seu rosto demonstrava emoção e era desespero. – Como eu posso... Como eu pude...?

Ele se jogou no chão e mergulhou a cabeça entre as mãos, balançando-a levemente. Ela se abaixou, se ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Draco... O que houve?

- O que houve, Virginia? – Ele respondeu, exasperado, o rosto muito rígido. – Você quer saber o que houve, Virginia?

- Quero... – ela respondeu sem entender.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro preocupado e puxou a manga das vestes, revelando uma marca enorme no braço. Um crânio cinza-prata parecia estar tatuado, uma cobra verde entrando por um dos olhos e saindo pela boca à guisa de língua. A boca da cobra estava aberta, fazendo parecer que a língua era bifurcada. A marca negra era inconfundível, e a ruiva levou a mão a boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Foi isso que houve – respondeu conclusivo.

- Você não... Você não... – ela gaguejava nervosa. – Você não é, é?

- Eu sou – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Desde o final do meu sexto ano.

- Mas... Como? Você fugiu, você sumiu, você... – a voz dela ia aumentando a cada palavra. – Você não estava aqui, não pode ser verdade! Não pode!

- Eu não fugi, Virginia – ele respondeu, respirando fundo. – Eu saí do país à pedido do Lord. Ele me enviou em uma missão essencial... Confiava no meu talento.

Ela continuou a encarar o loiro, incrédula.      

- As ações terroristas nos Estados Unidos, o fortalecimento dos comensais ao redor da Europa, sobretudo nos países nórdicos... O atentado ao trem em Madri... Eu sempre tive um dom para organizar grandes ações, mesmo que tivesse que me aliar a trouxas... Eles sempre acabavam mortos ou presos no final, muito ingênuos...

- Mas... Mas... – ela sacudia a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos. – Porque você está dizendo isso... – E seus olhos se abriram muito, o encarando amedrontada. – Porque você veio me buscar, me diga? Veio... Me matar?

- Te matar? – Ele perguntou, e respirou fundo. – Eu vim. Mas não vou. Vou te tirar daqui... Vamos sair daqui... – ele falou, a voz amaciando. – Não quero você nessa batalha. Quero explicar pra você...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando sair todo o ar em seu peito, e balançou a cabeça.

- Prefiro morrer na ignorância. Por favor, me mate logo e acabe com isso... Eu não quero ter que me decepcionar.

- Eu não vou te matar – ele parecia firme, a mão em torno do braço dela. – E você vem comigo... Por favor, Virginia...

- Me dê três minutos – ela respondeu, puxando um objeto espelhado do bolso – Preciso avisar o que está acontecendo...

_"You __treat me like I'm a princess_

_(Você me trata como uma princesa)_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_(Eu não estou acostumada a gostar disso)_

_You ask how my day was_

_(Você me pergunta como foi meu dia)"_

Ele se sentou na frente dela, devolvendo a varinha da auror e entregando a sua junto.

- Se você quiser me entregar, ou me levar para o Ministério, eu não vou resistir. – ele suspirou. – Só quero contar tudo antes... – Ele olhou-a dentro dos olhos e continuou a falar – Eu primeiramente fui mandado ao Oriente Médio, lar dos bruxos antigos. O sentimento anti-trouxa lá é muito forte, e tão misturado com todas as outras facções de rivalidades que fica esquecido. Passei por muitos lugares, estive envolvido em quase todos os atentados desde então... Os bem feitos, os bem planejados... Os que mataram bruxos. Quando eu visitava a Inglaterra, o Lord me cobria de glórias, me elogiava para os jovens comensais... Meu pai morria de orgulho.

- O que eu realmente queria saber, – falou ela, levantando do sofá do apartamento do hotel, o rosto molhado para se acalmar - é qual era o interesse de Voldemort – ele esfregou o antebraço, mas ela não interrompeu a frase – em fazer esses ataques...?

- Alvos estratégicos – respondeu sucintamente. – Quer um exemplo? Onde fica o ministério da magia nos Estados Unidos?

- Existem duas sedes do Ministério da Magia Americano – recitou sem emoção – Uma tem sua entrada pela Casa Branca, em Washigton, é o centro da Política externa. O outro fica na Alternativa cidade de São Franscico, na Califórnia, onde estão os departamentos culturais. Em ambos lugares existem atendimento ao público em geral. E ainda há um terceiro prédio para treinamento e central de Aurores, de localização desconhecida.

- Não tão desconhecida assim – ele falou, ficando mais sério. – O centro de treinamento de aurores era em Nova York, mais exatamente em um complexo comercial enorme, onde se misturavam facilmente a multidão de trouxas. Você tem a menor idéia de qual seria esse centro, Virginia?

- Como assim? – ela falou, confusa.

- Dois arranha-céus no centro de Manhattan, protegidos por sistemas de alarme, sistemas de incêndio, sistemas para resistir a choques, terremotos, vendavais... Feitiços e mais feitiços protegendo o local, e escondendo as passagens dos trouxas... Um Centro de treinamento subterrâneo... Agora, dizem que só existem um monte de destroços. Ou talvez já tenham acabado de limpar.

- Céus... – ela levou as mãos a boca. – Como você pode...?

- Alimentar o ódio dos trouxas era simples. Eu me certifiquei que iria ocorrer tudo bem. Aparatei para fora do avião menos de dois minutos antes do choque, provavelmente a coisa mais insana que já fiz na minha vida. O prédio caiu soterrando todo o departamento. Não tiveram mais que cinco que se salvaram. – Ele encarou a expressão de desgosto dela. – Não me orgulho disso. Não me orgulho de nada disso, nem dessa marca maldita... Você pode me entregar, se quiser...

A ruiva começou a chorar, vermelha de raiva, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, parecendo entrar em desespero.

- Porque raios, Draco Malfoy, você voltou? – sua voz estava falhando pelo choro. – Porque raios você entrou na minha vida...?

- Estava em Atenas, programando uma ação para as _Olimpídas__ daqui a dois anos_... Quando o Mestre me mandou voltar, disse que tinha algo que só podia confiar a mim... Haviam três aurores incomodando muito o Lord das Trevas... Ele escolheu seus três melhores comensais para acabar com os três aurores... Você sabe quais eram, Virginia? – Mas ele não esperou ela responder. – Nimphadora Tonks, que ficou sob a responsabilidade do meu pai; Neville Longbottom, que Bellatrix Lestrange está perseguindo... E você. Ele me mandou ir atrás de você, me deu um pertence seu... Com efeito, aquela gravata que eu usei para te vendar outro dia... No dia seguinte eu te vi... Estava feito.

- E porque – apenas um fio de voz continuava. – Você não terminou o serviço ali mesmo, na boate?

_"You've already won me over in spite of me_

_(Você já me ganhou mesmo contra minha vontade)_

_Do__n't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_(E não fique espantado se eu me apaixonar perdidamente)_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_(Não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_I couldn't help it_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_It's all your fault_

_(É tudo culpa sua)"_

- Pensei que seria mais proveitoso te seduzir e conseguir o maior número possível de informações que pudessem ajudar o mestre. Eu consegui roubar aquele seu papel escrito por Dumbledore contando onde era o quartel general da Ordem da Fênix, e foi assim que chegamos lá hoje... Depois de destruir a resistência americana, precisávamos desbaratar a Ordem da Fênix, não permitir que vocês continuassem a ajudar os americanos a se reconstruir, para depois poderem vir para cá lutar contra o Lord.

- Bem – ela falou sacudindo a cabeça. – Está feito. Pode me matar agora.

- Não vai haver nenhuma morte hoje, Virginia...

- Isso se já não houve! – ela gritou, descontrolada. – Eu te deixei conseguir tudo, eu levei o inimigo pra casa!

- Não vão matar ninguém. Não tem comensais o suficiente pra isso. Só estão lá Goyle e Bellatrix, não é o que eu chamaria de um problema de verdade. Eu não vou matar você...

Houve um silêncio profundo na sala, sem que ele tirasse os olhos dos dela. As lágrimas rolavam sozinhas pelo rosto de Gina sem que ela conseguisse controlar suas emoções. Anos de treino não tinham sido o suficiente para conter os sentimentos diante de um coração partido.

- Porque não vai me matar?

Ele desviou os olhos dos dela, como se não quisesse responder aquela pergunta.

- Me pergunte algo mais fácil.

- Eu perguntei exatamente o que quero saber.

- Eu não sei a resposta – ele olhou de volta para ela. – Só sei que não sou capaz.

Ela abaixou os olhos por um instante, intimidada pela intensidade do olhar dele sobre ela.

- Você se importa? – ela perguntou, tornando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque mais eu iria te poupar? – ele esticou a mão, tocando de leve a pele dela. – Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Eu realmente estou pronto para ser levado daqui direto pra Azkaban.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Eu não sou capaz.

Ele suspirou, e levantou do sofá com raiva.

- Isso não é certo! Não deveria ser assim! Você deveria me odiar, e eu te odiaria em resposta! E eu nunca deveria ter me deixado levar pelo seu rostinho bonito, e não deveria ter me deixado guiar por atração... Me perder em joguinhos de sedução...

- Isso não é certo – ela repetiu – Mas o que você pode fazer? O que eu posso fazer? Como podemos mudar isso? Me diz, porque eu adoraria poder te entregar e cumprir com meu juramento... Mas não posso. Não consigo.

_"Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_(Seu amor é forte e me tomou toda)_

_You'r__e so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_(Você é tão mais corajoso do que o que eu imaginava)_

_That's not lip service_

_(Isso não é serviço feito de qualquer forma)"_

- Só há um jeito de sair dessa situação – ele a encarou, o rosto endurecido, como se cada palavra fosse a proclamação de uma sentença de morte. – Não podemos nunca mais nos ver.

O choque foi enorme para a ruiva, e sua boca se entreabriu em surpresa. Fechou-a em seguida, racionalizando. Aquilo era mais errado do que ela supunha a princípio. Ela estava dormindo com o inimigo, era uma ameaça a ambos. Ela sabia que era a única saída. Acenou a cabeça em concordância levemente.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, pequena... – ele falou, se aproximando dela.

- Minha falta ou falta do meu corpo? – ela respondeu, ácida.

Ele a encarou, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- As duas coisas.

Sem pensar realmente no que estava fazendo, Gina se levantou e abraçou o homem a sua frente com toda força. Sentiu os braços de Draco a envolverem de volta, a apertando contra si. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto mais uma vez, molhando a camisa dele, tornando o preto ainda mais escuro. O cheiro delicioso do corpo do rapaz parecia mais forte do que nunca. Talvez fosse a certeza de que ela não o sentiria mais.

Ele abaixou a cabeça na direção da ruiva, erguendo o rosto dela pelo queixo de forma a seus narizes quase se encostarem. Ela sentiu que se perdia mais uma vez nas diferentes matizes de cinza dos olhos de Draco, seus pensamentos desaparecendo lentamente e curiosamente sentiu seu estômago revirar. Queria muito que ele a beijasse. Queria poder sentir uma última vez os lábios dele contra os dela. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Os lábios de Draco estavam mais quentes que o normal, enquanto se beijavam de maneira desesperada. Suas mãos puxavam o rosto de Draco pra si e ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura, pelo qual se sentiu grata ou não conseguiria ficar de pé. Não conseguia pensar em nada se não em como suas bocas se encostavam com tanta força de quase doía, em como suas línguas se misturavam em uma ordem misteriosa, em como era bom o gosto daquele beijo. O último beijo. O último beijo antes do adeus.

Pareceu terminar cedo demais. Ele deu um passo para trás, soltando-a e ela sentiu o mundo girar. Quis esticar a mão e encostar na dele, o trazer para perto de si, mas não teve coragem. Ela sabia que era hora de partir. Fechou os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de voltarem a escorrer e reabriu-os depois de algum tempo. Queria gritar. Queria ficar.

- Adeus... – falou com um fiapo de voz.

- Adeus – e a voz dele parecia também tremer, sem desejar a partida.

Ela saiu do apartamento sem olhar pra trás, a varinha na mão. Uma parte dela esperava que ele viesse correndo atrás dela e a mandasse ficar, dizer que era bobagem se separarem, que a levaria até o fim do mundo para que ficassem juntos.

Nada aconteceu.     

Ela entrou no elevador desolada, se entregando as lágrimas de desespero. Só agora ela entendia o valor do que tinha com Draco. Agora que tinha acabado. Agora que era tarde demais.

_"You've already won me over in spite of me_

_(Você já me ganhou mesmo contra minha vontade)_

_Don't be alarm__ed if I fall head over feet_

_(E não fique espantado se eu me apaixonar perdidamente)_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_(Não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_I couldn't help it_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_It's all your fault_

_(É tudo culpa sua)"_

Gina nunca soube como foi que voltou a Grimmauld Place Nº 10. Ela entrou, balançou a cabeça desoladamente para Hermione e Neville que estavam na porta. Sabia que seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar eram indisfarçáveis mas ela também não queria disfarçar. Não havia necessidade de esconder. Subiu direto e pegando seu roupão se dirigiu ao banheiro. Nenhuma morte, nenhum ferido. Draco estivera certo.

Ou melhor, Malfoy.

Agora ela deveria chamá-lo de Malfoy sempre. Alimentar o desprezo.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a tirar a roupa para entrar no banho. Quis chorar mais uma vez: com o _"finite incantatem_" que Draco tinha usado para soltar as cordas que a prendiam, tinha revelado novamente as marcas em seu corpo.

Marcas de Draco. Dos beijos de Draco. Do amor de Draco.

As marcas roxas se espalhavam por seu pescoço, seu colo e seus seios, como uma viva lembrança de como costumavam se envolver brutalmente. Um desejo sem fim. Sem delicadezas, sem carinho explícito, querendo fingir que era só aquilo.

Não era.

Ela sabia que sentia coisas. Sentia muitas coisas. As lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos eram uma prova daquilo. Lentamente tornou a enfeitiçar as marcas uma por uma, a lembrança de como as tinha conseguido a torturando a cada instante. _Odeie Draco, _falava sua consciência. _Ele é um comensal. Ele só queria te usar. Ele só queria... _Respirou fundo. Não adiantava aquele mantra. Ela sabia a verdade.

Estava sendo covarde em não admitir.

Entrou na banheira, deixando a água quente confortá-la, tentando evitar o choro sem conseguir impedir seus pensamentos. Nunca mais sentiria as mãos ásperas dele contra seu corpo. Nunca mais veria ele brincar com ela, usar jogos de sedução, convencê-la a ir a festas. Nunca mais ele a prenderia dentro da toalha de banho, esfregando o corpo contra o dela ao mesmo tempo que se secava. Nunca mais discutiriam coisas idiotas e em seguida ele a ofereceria um cigarro para acalmar.

Nunca mais teria aquele gosto de nicotina misturado ao mentolado da marca preferida dele. Ou o cheiro delicioso da espuma de banho que Draco usava.

Ela deveria se acostumar com isso. Ergueu a cabeça e saiu da banheira decidida a guardar tudo isso no fundo da memória.

Afinal, ela era ou não uma das auroras que mais incomodava Voldemort?

_"You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_(Você é o arauto das coisas incondicionais)_

_You held your breath and the door fo__r me_

_(Você segurou sua respiração e a porta pra mim)_

_Thanks for your patience_

_(Obrigada pela sua paciência)"_

Ela ouviu batidas secas na porta enquanto se arrumava, mas não chegou a responder. A voz grave e preocupada de Hermione soou através do cômodo antes que ela fizesse menção de ir abrir a porta.

- Reunião da Ordem da Fênix em quinze minutos... – E como a ruiva não respondeu, fechando os botões da veste um por um, ela continuou. – Gina, está tudo bem?

A porta se abriu, assustando a morena que se empertigou rapidamente, lançando a ruiva um olhar penetrante.

- Está tudo péssimo – respondeu enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro. – Mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe disso. Estamos em uma enrascada...

- Como você conseguiu sair da casa? Phineas disse que você foi arrastada por comensais...

- Eles me libertaram – ela respirou fundo. – Quero dizer, me libertaram, mas não os comensais. Eles me largaram em um armário, e me soltaram de lá.

- Quem te soltou? – perguntou a morena desconfiada.

- Não sei – ela falou, olhando nos olhos da outra, no que acreditou ser um olhar confiante. – Um trouxa. Uma boa alma na rua...

- Sei... – falou a outra ainda desconfiada, mas balançou a cabeça, como se afastando um pensamento ruim. – Vamos descer. Estão nos esperando.

Não poderia jamais dizer a verdade. Sentiu seu coração gelar: Dumbledore estaria na reunião. Certamente iriam desfazer o feitiço fidelius, e escolherem um novo fiel do segredo. Sem dúvidas escolheriam alguém da maior confiança... Talvez o velho Moody, muito desconfiado... Ou a Professora Minerva, sempre sensata... Ou o próprio Harry. Não fazia a menor diferença: era tudo culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse sido tão irresponsável... Tão crédula...

Imaginou o que fariam com ela quando soubessem. Talvez fosse melhor esconder... Talvez fosse melhor confidenciar apenas a Dumbledore... Ao ver a expressão cansada e preocupada do velho diretor, Gina quis se matar. Não era justo. Não era justo que tudo que todas aquelas pessoas tivessem sido postas em risco por causa de uma irresponsabilidade sua. Sentiu um peso enorme lhe oprimir o peito, mas não quis chorar. Sabia que não podia fazer nada.

_"You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_(Você é o melhor ouvinte que eu já tive)_

_You're my best friend_

_(Você é meu melhor amigo)_

_Best friend with benefits_

_(melhor amigo com vantagens) _

_What took me so long_

_(O que demorou tanto pra mim)"_ __

Passou a maior parte da reunião de cabeça baixa, ouvindo as instruções de Dumbledore sobre como seria realizado o novo feitiço. Em quase dez anos, a senha jamais tinha vazado para nenhum inimigo, e agora ela se sentia como se fosse a traidora. Claro que ela não tinha feito por mal, mas que tipo de garota boba ela era para arriscar tudo assim? Onde estava aquele impulso feminista e voluntarioso que exibia aos 15 anos?

Tinha caído de cabeça em um jogo de sedução, tinha deixado pessoas em perigo, sido negligente, sido irresponsável com a causa que defendia.

Tudo por causa de um comensal.

E um maldito par de irresistíveis olhos cinzentos.

Nada mais que atração. Como ela tinha se enganado... Quando ele tinha dado motivo a ela para acreditar que tinha algo mais que isso? Nunca... Tolice. Tolice pensar que em algum momento, ele tinha tido sentimentos por ela. Não era o tipo dele, se deixar ter sentimentos.

Mais do que isso: tinha sido tudo para destruir a organização da resistência de Dumbledore. A ruiva levantou levemente a cabeça, olhando para o velho diretor. Seus olhos estavam fundos e preocupados, ele parecia velho e cansado. Snape, ao seu lado, também parecia preocupado, a pele amarelada. Viu o ex-professor de poções virar-se para encará-la e desviou o olhar de volta para seus joelhos.

Se seus olhos se encontrassem, ele saberia. Ele faria uma campanha contra ela e ela seria julgada e condenada por traição. Nunca acreditariam que ela estava apaixonada.

Apaixonada. Subitamente ela realizou o que tinha acabado de pensar. Acabado de perceber. Ela estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Nada poderia ser pior na vida dela. Não tinha saída. Estava totalmente envolvida naquilo, e só faria sofrer. Nunca mais se veriam, mas a cada comensal que ela encarasse, iria se perguntar se não era ao homem que queria para si que estava fazendo mal.

Mas aquilo era guerra. E na guerra, como no amor, vale tudo. Até passar por cima do coração arrasado e lutar contra quem se ama. Estava decidida: ia fazer daquele sentimento sua motivação para destruir todo e qualquer bruxo das trevas que cruzasse seu caminho. Ia lembrar que era por causa daquele movimento que ela era infeliz. Sem artes das trevas... Não seriam um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Um comensal e uma Auror. Seriam apenas... Pessoas apaixonadas.

Mas, claro, ele não estava apaixonado. Nem nunca ia estar. Fechou os olhos com força e segurou suas lágrimas.

_"I've never felt this healthy before_

_(eu nunca me senti tão saudável antes)_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_(Eu nunca quis algo racional)_

_I am aware now_

_(Agora eu sei)_

_I am aware now_

_(Agora eu sei)"_

- Tem alguma coisa que a senhorita gostaria de me dizer, Srta. Weasley?

Ela se viu desviando os olhos dos olhos azuis e penetrantes de Dumbledore que a encarava sério. Ele sabia. Ele só poderia saber. Se não soubesse, porque teria vindo até o quarto perguntar para ela se havia algo que ela gostaria de contar?

A ruiva suspirou e sentou na cama, tentando manter a calma. Observou a moldura do quadro vazia a sua frente, e rapidamente compreendeu tudo.

- Phineas... Phineas te disse alguma coisa – ela falou, olhando pro chão.

- Não culpe o velho Phineas por ter me dito – falou o senhor, encarando os cabelos ruivos escondendo o rosto molhado da jovem. – Ele estava apenas se gabando de como o descendente dele era irresistível. Ele, como você, não sabia que ele tinha se juntado aos comensais. Não é sua culpa, Ginevr... Quero dizer, me desculpe, Virginia.

Ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para o diretor, e falou em um susssurro:

- Me desculpe. Me perdoe.. Eu não... Eu sinto muito...

- Todos nós ficamos temporariamente cegos quando se trata de assuntos do coração, minha jovem... Mas não é sábio deixar que a cegueira nos guie mais de uma vez. O jovem Malfoy não está perdido para nós, nem para eles. Ele está no limiar, sobre um fio prestes a romper... Se você permitir que a cegueira o guie, ele estará perdido para você e para todos nós.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, professor?

- Eu quero dizer, Virginia, que ainda há uma chance de transformar esse seu erro em um acerto e em um ganho. Não deixe essa oportunidade se perder.

O bruxo virou as costas, abrindo a porta e em seguida se virou novamente.

- Fui informado que Draco Malfoy já está a caminho de Edimburgo. Talvez a senhorita consiga encontrá-lo antes que Voldemort o chame para voltar ao serviço. Boa sorte.

E mais uma vez ela estava sozinha no quarto com seus pensamentos.

Ela não tinha nada a perder. Tinha?

_"You've already won me over in spite of me_

_(Você já me ganhou mesmo contra minha vontade)_

_Don't be alarmed i__f I fall head over feet_

_(E não fique espantado se eu me apaixonar perdidamente)_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_(Não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_I couldn't help it_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_It's all your fault_

_(É tudo culpa sua)"_

- Draco! – a ruiva parecia ter surgido do nada, segurando o braço dele, impedindo-o de tomar o trem em direção a Londres.

- Como você me achou aqui? – ele falou, as sobrancelhas quase se unindo de tanto que franzia a testa.

- Vim pra Edimburgo o mais rápido que pude! – ela ofegou, os dois parados na plataforma. – Precisava falar com você...

- Já te agradeci por não ter me entregue – ele respondeu ríspido.

- Draco... – ela falou, procurando os olhos dele. – Você não sabe como estão difíceis as coisas do meu lado...

- Aqui também está difícil – se limitou a responder, sem retribuir o olhar.

- Não tanto quanto aqui... – ela falou, a voz transbordando emoção.

O loiro se virou lentamente, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos.

- O quanto está difícil aí? Como você está?

- Apaixonada por você – ela respondeu de uma vez só, sem dar tempo ao rosto de ficar corado. – Serve?

Os dois continuaram se encarando em silêncio por muito tempo até que ela começou a se sentir constrangida e deu um passo para trás, apertando a mão uma na outra.

- Eu... Você... Tenho que ir.

- Não vai – ele respondeu, mas também não a impediu de se afastar.

- Eu realmente preciso ir... Você também... – ela passou a mãos nos cabelos, sem jeito.

Os dois tornaram a ficar em silêncio, e ele quem começou a falar.

- Um dia, Virginia, eu vou descobrir o que foi que você viu em mim...

- Nós dois, Draco... Nós dois...

O rapaz entrou no trem em seguida, entregando o bilhete ao funcionário. Não virou pra trás, não sorriu, não respondeu nada... Mas em de alguma forma, ela sabia que ele tinha voltado atrás. Ele a procuraria, e as coisas voltariam a acontecer entre os dois... De alguma forma.

_Continua..._

N/A: Eu sei que esse capítulo não é nada feliz. E nem o final dá esperança. Mas tudo bem, acontece, né? Eu sei também que a música não parece ter relação com a história, mas tem relação com o todo...

Dessa vez não xinguem o DNA. Ele só ficou tentando me desconcentrar enquanto eu escrevia...

E um agradecimento especial a Fabi, que tentou me ajudar com a coisa da reunião, apesar por eu ter optado por um mergulho interno ao invés da descrição.

Agora, respostas!

Pri: Todos nós temos momentos de inocência, né? Mas, também, a Hermione nem imaginava QUEM era esse tal namorado, né?

Dea Snape: Meu deus! Atenção: fantasma super-concentrado a vista! :P  Ainda bem que você gostou da selvageria, mas esse departamento não é comigo. Comigo a coisa é fofa... risos

Carol MP: Ué... Qual o problema de colocar seu nome? Me diz, me diz! E, usar ela e jogar fora? Talvez fosse melhor assim, né? Imagina o problema que é deixar ela viva... risos

Trinity: O que exatamente foi perturbador no cap anterior? Os detalhes? Ou a maneira de fazer as coisas?

Vivian Malfoy: Obrigada pelo elogio! Estou atualizando tão rápido quanto consigo escrever!

Paulinha (Lillix): Não demorei, viu? E claro que é típico de Draco. Ele é mal! Mal como um pica-pau! Tem que ser mal em todos os lugares, né?

Helena Black: Assim que eu li sua review eu PRECISEI encaminhar pro DNA. Afinal, o mérito todo do ar sado da coisa é totalmente dele.

Luna: Nada como bons feitiços para disfarçar marcas. De qualquer forma, ela estava vendada a maior parte do tempo... E bem cansada!

Carp Diem: Agora que você acertou seu Author Alert, eu espero que você tenha gostado da minha forma "sutil" de explicar a capa e a luva. Aliás, totalmente baseado no cosplay da Luna...

Ana Luhor: Não me baseio no filme, claro, mas certamente ele continua a me inspirar! Fico feliz que você goste! Só não atualizo o "casamento" porque é MUITO mais difícil de escrever :)

É isso ae! Mandem reviews! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vocês têm o cap 6...


	6. Perdidos & Delirantes

**Nota inicial**: Não deixe de ler esse capítulo mesmo que você já tenha lido a song, porque realmente tem muita coisa de novo...

Perdidos & Delirantes 

_"__My bounty is as boundless like the sea_

_my__ love is deep, _

_The more I give to thee, _

_The more I have for thee, for both.."___

_(Minha generosidade é tão sem limites quando o oceano_

_Meu amor é profundo_

_Quanto mais eu vos dou_

_Mais eu tenho para vós, para ambos)_

Virginia;

Há exatamente um mês você trouxe o bom frio pra mim. Eu o retribuirei como puder, mesma hora, mesmo lugar.

                                                                           Do seu.

Para outra garota, aquilo pareceria pouco. Indelicado. Indiferente. Mas nas condições deles, aquilo era quase um milagre. Encostou o nariz no pergaminho e sentiu o cheiro da tinta dele, o cheiro gostoso do pergaminho, olhou demoradamente para as letras bem desenhadas de sua caligrafia, para as palavras, tão habilmente usadas para esconder o que havia entre eles... E nem mesmo a falta de assinatura na mensagem lhe parecia impessoal. Não. O próprio fato dele não escrever seu tão amado nome, o nome do qual ele se orgulhava tanto apesar de tudo, era uma prova de amor. Ele se recusava a pô-la em perigo: para um estranho, aquilo não diria nada. Não revelaria quem era que ela deveria encontrar. Ou porque deveria encontrar. Sim, já estavam muito habituados a tempos de guerra.

Virginia rabiscou um "OK" no primeiro pedaço de pergaminho que viu e o amarrou de volta na perna da coruja dele. Ainda recebeu uma bicada de leve antes que ela saísse pela janela da casa, antes que qualquer outro habitante do número doze notasse sua presença. Seria difícil conter o sorriso imenso, tentar aliviar a ansiedade, esperar aquele número infinito de horas até que anoitecesse, o trabalho terminasse e ela pudesse finalmente encontrá-lo.

Entrou no hotel tão intimidada quanto qualquer vez antes. Não importava que ela aparecesse lá até duas vezes na mesma semana, sempre se sentia como se todos a sua volta soubessem exatamente o que ela queria. Quando chegou ao balcão a recepcionista a informou que ela já estava sendo aguardada no quarto 201. Sempre o mesmo quarto. Difícil era ignorar o sorrisinho cúmplice que a jovem loira deu para ela, assim como tentar não corar. Era evidente... Como conseguiam viver em segredo?!

Entrou no quarto sem bater na porta. Podia ouvir uma música suave enchendo o ambiente, embora estivesse escuro como breu. Seu estômago se revirou de tensão enquanto fechou a porta atrás de si e foi andando até uma vela acesa no meio do quarto. Estava em cima de uma pequena mesinha, com um papel apoiado nela, parecendo um cartão. Gina pegou o cartão, sentindo seus dedos pressionarem com força o papel áspero enquanto abria a mensagem, suas mãos tremendo levemente.

"Para dormir comigo, como sempre quisemos"

Ela reparou em um pacote em cima da mesma mesa. A caixa era branca e plastificada, presa por uma fita que ela se apressou em tirar. Lá dentro havia uma camisola branca de seda, delicada e simples, sem rendas ou transparências. Sorriu. De tudo que mais sentiam falta na convivência de um casal a mais importante era poder dormir nos braços um do outro. Viu que outra vela se acendeu, para iluminar seu caminho até o banheiro.

Entrou e lá dentro viu a banheira preparada para o banho, cheia de uma espuma cheirosa. Não seria preciso um bilhete, ou um pedido. Despiu-se, deixando a roupa de brim preto, pesada e suja, no chão e entrou deixando a água morna envolver seu corpo. Viu a porta do banheiro se abrir, a luz amarelada iluminou o tão amado rosto de Draco em seu inseparável sobretudo preto. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira, tocando a água com a ponta dos dedos.

- Quero que você relaxe...

- Sem dúvidas – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

Ele fez uma concha com sua mão, pegando um pouco de água e derramou sobre o rosto dela, que espremeu os olhos, assustada. Gina olhou para ele e sorriu, parecendo genuinamente feliz. Pegou a espoja que deixara em cima da bancada da pia e mergulhou na banheira, tirando-a em seguida e esfregando-a na nuca e nos ombros de Gina.

- Está pretendendo me dar banho, Draco?

Ele se limitou a sorrir, tornando a mergulhar a esponja no líquido e agora passando-a por seu colo e seu pescoço, descendo em direção aos seus seios cujos bicos estavam saltados. Prosseguiu esfregando os braços e pernas da mulher, fazendo-a se levantar para que pudesse lavar suas costas e seu tronco. Ela apenas mantinha os olhos fechados sentindo a forma delicada com que ele passava a esponja áspera em seu corpo molhado, que parecia acompanhada de pequenos arrepios de tensão.

Quando ele finalmente parecia ter acabado se afastou, não sem antes ligar o chuveiro, fazendo com que a água morna jorrasse sobre ela, desfazendo a espuma que o atrito entre a esponja e o corpo tinham provocado. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando a água escorrer primeiramente sobre eles, para depois molhar sua pele. Ele a observava com um sorriso nos lábios e uma toalha nas mãos. Ao acabar de se livrar da espuma, estendeu a mão para apanhar a toalha mas ele negou com a cabeça e se aproximou dela, usando suas duas mãos para passar a toalha nas costas da garota, secando-a enquanto ela sentia a maciez felpuda desta.

Ela virou de frente e ele passou a toalha por seus dois ombros simultaneamente, para depois secar cada um de seus braços, as suas mãos fazendo pequenos carinhos por debaixo da toalha. Esfregou-a na barriga molhada da garota, secando-a rapidamente enquanto subia a toalha em direção aos seios dela sem no entanto tocá-los. Foi diretamente para seu colo e secou-o, assim como seu pescoço e as pontas de seu cabelo flamejante. Tornou a descer as mãos, agora sim envolvendo os seios dela com a toalha e pressionando com seus dedos enquanto em resposta eles pareciam mais consistentes ao seu toque.

Desceu suas mãos para o quadril dela, secando suas pernas em seguida, sempre passando a toalha lentamente enquanto a via o observar curiosa e excitada.

- Estou te esperando... – disse enquanto colocava a toalha sobre a pia, ao lado do embrulho com a camisola e a roupa intíma.

_"Such pretty hair_

_(Um cabelo tão bonito)_

_The way I kiss you_

_(A forma que eu te beijo)_

_When I kiss you there_

_(Quando eu te beijo lá)"_

Quando ela saiu, ele não estava mais com o sobretudo e sim com um pijama de seda azulado, parado aonde antes havia uma mesa com uma vela e um bilhete. Ela andou decidida até ele, parando quando já estavam a menos de cinco centímetros. Draco inclinou a cabeça enquanto ela ergueu a sua até que seus lábios se tocaram de leve. Ele pressionou a boca contra a sua, sedento e ela por sua vez colocou as mãos sobre sua camisa. Draco passou os braços em volta dela, a abraçando delicadamente mas ainda firme enquanto ela começava a desabotoar desesperadamente sua blusa.

Ela a jogou no chão, e parou de beijá-lo, olhando para ele que meramente deu alguns passos para trás sentando na cama de casal e olhando para ela. Gina se aproximou dele sentando bem na sua frente mas não disse nada, nem o tocou.

         As mãos dele tocaram delicadamente sua pele pálida causando arrepios nela ao sentir a aspereza de seus dedos contra a suavidade de seu pescoço, puxando a alça de sua camisola para o lado de forma a fazê-la deslizar até seu ombro. Depois fez o mesmo com a outra alça, fazendo com que esta escorregasse mais, deixando seu colo amostra embora ainda encobrisse seus seios que se revelavam arrepiados, apontados para o rapaz. Continuaram sentados, um de frente para o outro, completamente mudos e sem jeito. Era como se jamais tivessem feito aquilo antes, e de certa forma, nunca tinham feito aquilo. Quem poderia esperar tanta delicadeza, tanta suavidade vinda dos dois? Sempre tão ardentes, sempre tão apaixonados, não combinavam com aquele silêncio suave, apenas quebrado pelas notas vindas do aparelho de som. Mas aquela noite era especial. Era como nenhuma noite antes.

         Ele ficou parado a observando: a forma como ela botava os fios finos de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha com as mãos pequenas e delicadas, a forma como piscava com suavidade enquanto o encarava com a expressão séria, seus olhos castanhos deixando transparecer diversas emoções que ele jamais seria plenamente capaz de descrever. Seus pequenos lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto ela o encarava de volta. Sua pele muito branca exibia pequenos sinais e marcas que ele mesmo tinha deixado lá anteriormente.

Levou sua mão até o rosto macio da moça que fechou os olhos ao sentir seu toque. Deslizou sua mão acariciando o pescoço dela firmemente e descendo em direção ao colo que ela sentiu esquentar ao contato, correndo para acariciar seu braço, cada vez mais encantado com a maciez de sua pele. Suas pálpebras fechadas escondiam os olhos cor de mel que ele tanto amava, o cenho franzido demonstrando o quanto ela apreciava os toques enquanto deixava a respiração sair pela boca, trêmula. Aproximou-se mais dela, sua mão direita ainda acariciando seus braço e seu ombro, descendo por suas costas e com isso fazendo que a camisola deslizasse ainda mais, escorregando até sua cintura. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, e quando seus olhares se encontraram ele colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o rosto da garota e se aproximou para beijá-la.

         O toque de seus lábios era suave e cortês, tão diferente de suas costumeiras insinuações de uma brutalidade movida pela falta de limites de um desejo. As bocas se tocavam entreabertas, se fechando e tornando a se abrir, o lábio inferior dela se esfregando no dele devagar, as bocas se abrindo mais e mais lentamente, ambas as línguas se encostando sem pressa. Conforme seus lábios se tocavam, para ela a sensação era como a de colocar na boca um morango maduro e deixar seu suco ácido escorrer por sua língua, o arrepio descendo pela sua garganta. Ele segurava o rosto dela enquanto a beijava e ela mantinha as mãos no colchão se inclinando mais na direção dele. Por muito tempo continuaram a se beijar da mesma forma delicada até que se afastaram de forma relutante, os olhos se procurando. Não havia mais como confundir aquele olhar.

- Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você... – sussurrou, tomando a iniciativa de se declarar. Ela piscou diversas vezes antes de continuar, sentindo o peso do que acabara de falar

- Eu sou desesperadamente apaixonado por você.

Ela parou, completamente sem reação, até que soltou a respiração em uma meia risada:

- Deixe seu recado! Retornaremos quando for possível! – brincou, ainda tensa.

- Eu te amo.

Mais uma vez Gina ficou quieta, calada, sem saber o que dizer por alguns instantes antes de responder aos sussurros:

- Eu também te amo.

E como se fosse a primeira vez, ela levantou-se ficando de frente para ele, a camisola ficando presa apenas por seu quadril, e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo. Segurava a cabeça do rapaz com as duas mãos, o mantendo perto de si, no entanto não protestou quando ele se afastou momentaneamente para em seguida voltar e beijar seu pescoço enquanto seu próprio cabelo fazia uma cortina escondendo o rosto dele. Com os olhos fechados sentiu os lábios dele tocarem sua pele de leve, o toque do lábio úmido contra o corpo seco fazendo cócegas, a forma como ele arrastava a boca nela em um beijo ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e sensual. Ele seguia sempre descendo pelos caminhos que ele já conhecia até chegar aos seus seios. Enquanto ele envolvia seus mamilos rosados com os lábios ela mergulhou seus dedos entre os fios loiros de sua cabeça, acariciando-a com a ponta dos seus dedos.

         Já conhecia bem o suficiente os carinhos dele, mas ainda sim se deliciava cada vez mais com a forma como ele passava os lábios por seus mamilos, que em resposta endureciam enquanto ela sentia o seu corpo se aquecer, como ele passava a ponta de sua língua por eles, provocando suspiros nela cujos joelhos amoleciam. Mas nessa noite, os toques dele faziam com que seu estômago revirasse de tensão, como se jamais tivesse sido tocada. As mãos firmes dele acariciavam suas costas na altura do quadril, passando a ponta dos dedos levemente por sua pele lisa exatamente da forma como a trazia arrepios, lhe parecia que todos os pêlos em todos os poros de suas costas se levantavam ao contato com o corpo dele, o saudando e incentivando suas carícias de forma que ela deixava escapar suspiros entrecortados. As mãos dele a conduziram a virando de costas e então os lábios dele estavam em suas costas, dando beijos rápidos e provocativos, fazendo com que ela tencionasse os músculos, fugindo dos beijos mas sem coragem de evitá-los. Não adiantaria afastar o corpo e desejar que aquela tortura deliciosa continuasse, ou entrar em um jogo de "venha me buscar". Aquela não era noite para jogos, e não havia como negar que aquilo era um deleite.

Ele tornou a virá-la, tendo puxado sua camisola que agora estava em seus pés, e a beijou na barriga, logo acima da linha da sua roupa íntima de um lado ao outro de seu quadril fazendo com que a mulher encolhesse sua barriga, prendendo a respiração. Ele passou a língua lentamente por onde tinha beijado antes, provocando nela um arrepio ainda maior do que os anteriores, seus dedos ocupados em livrar a garota da pouca roupa que lhe restava. Ela ainda tinha a respiração presa, absolutamente ansiosa pelo que poderia vir em seguida.

_"So beautiful you are_

_(Você é tão bonita)_

_So beautiful_

_(Tão bonita)"_

Ela, sempre tão voluntariosa e independente, agora lhe parecia frágil e vulnerável. Havia medo escondido em seu olhar, como se fosse completamente novo para ela aquela proximidade com alguém. Podia ver agora, de uma forma que nunca antes tinha visto, que a tinha em suas mãos, completamente dominada. E desta vez, não havia nenhum artifício para aquilo senão seus sentimentos. Ele deixou sua mão esquerda descer da cintura da menina até sua coxa, a acariciando-a por alguns instantes.

- Porque você não se deita? – ele falou baixinho.

Sentou-se novamente de frente pra ele respirando fundo antes de se inclinar lentamente até estar deitada sobre a cama. Draco se levantou tirando a bermuda do pijama antes de se deitar ao lado dela.

Ela parecia subitamente tímida, apreensiva, temerosa das atitudes que ele poderia ter. Seus olhos passearam pelo corpo da garota enquanto se aproximava dela e se inclinava sobre suas pernas, vendo as manchas que ele deixara com beijos de outras vezes, pequenos arranhões, vendo o desenho bonito e delicado de sua cintura bem marcada e seu quadril. Usou seus dedos para sinalizar que ela deveria afastar as pernas uma da outra, e seguiu com o que pretendia, enchendo-as de beijos a partir dos seus joelhos e sempre subindo em direção a seu ventre. Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele novamente, prendendo sua respiração mais uma vez enquanto ele finalmente começava a estimulá-la com beijos. A pressão leve que a boca dele fazia no seu sexo era apenas um pequeno aperitivo, como o vento que anuncia a chuva. Ao sentir o toque da língua dele em seu corpo deixou soltar um suspiro tremido de alívio e desejo, se entregando ao deleite que era aquele carinho.

A cada toque ela tornava a apresentar mínimas reações que ele não deixava de reparar, seus dedos afundando nos fios dourados do rapaz, sua respiração acelerando, pequenas tremulações de seu corpo, as expressões de sua face, a forma como suas maçãs do rosto pegavam fogo. Sentia algo dentro de si se inflando cada vez mais e a pressionando, como uma energia enorme querendo ser liberada. Quando se não conseguia mais conter suas reações, permitiu-se murmurar palavras desconexas com a voz entrecortada, erguer a cabeça e soltar suspiros e gemidos, o corpo se contraindo enquanto a onda de prazer ia se intensificando cada vez mais, os pequenos pulsos elétricos a percorrendo de cima abaixo.

Ela tornou a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, a respiração ofegante demais para ser contida, tonta demais para erguer o corpo com firmeza, totalmente perdida pelo delírio que aqueles carinhos tinham sido capazes de proporcionar. Era como a bebida que após ser derramada dentro do copo ainda oscila por um momento antes de se estabilizar. Ele se ergueu sobre seus próprios braços, observando o rosto dela, o sorriso preguiçoso que ela dava para ele, os olhos não mais que duas frestas brilhantes, o cheiro doce de seu corpo invadindo o quarto.

Ele se aproximou novamente do rosto dela, se deitando em cima do pequeno corpo da garota, sua cabeça se inclinando de forma a poder beijá-la nos lábios. Ela o retribuía com vontade, o braço esquerdo molemente envolvendo o pescoço dele, em uma forma delicada de mantê-lo próximo ao seu corpo, sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, o toque da pele dele na sua umedecida pelo suor fazendo com que as duas grudassem enquanto se beijavam.

Quando separaram os lábios ele se deitou do lado direito dela, sua pele se desgrudando da dele lhe trazendo cócegas. Sua mão começou a acariciar de leve a barriga da moça com carinho enquanto ele observava o corpo nu a sua frente, até que seus olhos encontrassem os dela.

- Você é linda... – cobriu a boca dela com a sua por um instante. – Linda...

Ela sorriu, subitamente tímida, retribuindo o beijo, colando seus lábios nos dele, como se tentasse prendê-lo junto a si.

_"Please, don't move_

_(Por favor, não se mexa)_

_You feel so good to me_

_(Você traz uma sensação tão boa para mim)"_

Ele tornou a se erguer sobre seus cotovelos, de forma que seu corpo estava totalmente apoiado do dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Mais do que nunca ela parecia ser apenas uma menininha amedrontada e não a mulher independente e corajosa que ele conhecia. Parecia mais séria do que o normal, com um pouco de medo se revelando na forma inquieta como seu olhar passeava pelo rosto do rapaz.

- Ei... O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou enquanto passava os dedos pela bochecha da garota delicadamente. – Você quer que eu pare...?

Ela abriu um meio sorriso para ele, que a fazia parecer ainda mais insegura do que a atitude apreensiva do momento anterior.

- Eu te amo... – Ela sussurrou para ele, ainda sorrindo. – Não se esqueça disso, está bem?

- Eu não conseguiria... – Ele falou, sorrindo de volta para ela.

Sentiu que ela erguia um pouco as pernas, passando-as por fora das dele, suas pequenas mãos acariciando as costas do rapaz que fez o que ela parecia estar esperando e começou a penetrá-la. O rosto da garota se contraiu em uma expressão momentânea de dor, para logo depois suavizar-se, embora ela continuasse pressionando seus dedos contra as costas dele, agora incentivando que ele continuasse. Ele continuou a se mover lentamente, mantendo os olhos cravados nos dela como sabia que ela desejava, entrando cada vez mais dentro dela.

Nada poderia deixá-la mais segura, nada poderia lhe dar mais certeza de que o que estava fazendo não era uma grande bobagem e sim exatamente a coisa certa. Independente de tudo que esperavam dela. Independente do que os outros diziam sobre isso. Aquele frio ininterrupto na barriga, o arrepio ácido descendo constantemente junto com sua saliva, eram provas mais que o suficiente que todo risco valia a pena. Ela afundou mais seus dedos nas costas dele, apertando-o, animando-o enquanto continuavam a se mover no mesmo ritmo, ainda se olhando fixamente.

Enquanto se mexiam, sentiam sua respiração acelerar, a garota deixava que o ar saísse por sua boca, o hálito mentolado atingindo o rosto do rapaz. Gina sentia a sensação dolorida da penetração, mas aquilo lhe parecia delicioso, o contato do suave com o áspero, o calor, a ardência. Às vezes fechavam os olhos, como se aquilo ajudasse a respirar melhor, ofegando, acelerando seus movimentos cada vez mais. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, puxando-o mais para si, o beijando entre suspiros. Sua boca estava trêmula, conforme ele deixava o ar sair ao mesmo tempo que passava o seu lábio inferior pela boca dela, sua língua encontrando a dela com volúpia, enquanto movia o corpo sobre o dela, sentindo a maciez, a temperatura do corpo dela, o quanto ela era pequena e parecia apertá-lo.

_"Your tongue in my ear_

_(Sua língua na minha orelha)_

_Beautiful           _

_(Belo)"_

Ela poderia prever quanto tempo ele ainda suspiraria tentando aumentar o ritmo até que não conseguisse mais se segurar apenas de sentir a pulsação dele. Conseguia ver pelos olhos claros do rapaz o quanto ele se esforçava para manter o controle, podia ver uma constante preocupação com as suas reações, com medo de trazer dor, desejo de trazer prazer, podia ver que havia realmente amor entre os dois, intenso, recíproco, contra todas as convenções. Os dois corpos se mexiam juntos em uma sintonia inexplicável, os olhos dele parecendo confortá-la enquanto estavam tão próximos que se misturavam em quase um só. A intensidade do que estava acontecendo a acertou, fazendo seu coração se apertar emocionado, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo era realidade.

         Quando ele sentiu que não conseguia mais evitar a vinda do clímax, afastou o rosto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos por apenas um segundo antes que seus olhos se fechassem, a expressão do rosto se contraindo de prazer. Seus suspiros e gemidos deixando de ser sussurrados e abafando o som que vinha do rádio. Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos, ofegante, ela sorria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. O rapaz desabou sobre ela, a respiração acelerada, o coração batendo forte, o suor molhando o rosto e fazendo com que seu corpo colasse no dela mais uma vez.

         Ela virou para o lado, beijando o rosto dele que estava encostado no travesseiro, ofegando. Imediatamente ele se virou para ela, encarando o rosto que conhecia tão bem porém marcado pelo suor, sua pele pálida sendo sido tingida de vermelho e os olhos cor de mel avermelhados denunciando a proximidade das lágrimas.

- O que foi, linda? – ele perguntou para ela baixinho, em tom mais gentil do que o que costumava usar. – Porque isso...?

A pergunta foi a chave para que o choro fosse liberado e ela passou os braços em torno as costas dele o apertando junto a si e respirando encostada no ouvido dele, a voz embargada:

- É lindo... Eu apenas estou feliz...

_"Beautiful_

_(Belo)_

_So very beautiful_

_(É tão belo)"_

         Ele olhou para ela, parecendo ainda mais confuso:

- Você está chorando porque está feliz?

Ela riu delicadamente da pergunta dele, e segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos, a puxando de forma a poder beijar a testa dele, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo, o gosto salgado do suor. Então beijou sua boca com doçura, massageando a língua dele com a sua, passando o lábio dela no dele lentamente captando mesmo gosto agora espalhados pelas pequenas fissuras da boca e misturado com a saliva.

- Não tente entender... Não tente mesmo... – ela encostou novamente os lábios nos dele. – Você me faz tão bem...

- Que bom... – ele suspirou lentamente. – Eu te amo, Gin.

- Eu também te amo...

Ele beijou o rosto dela, a testa, as maçãs do rosto, o queixo, os lábios dela repetidamente com delicadeza. Ela puxou a cabeça dele mais para si com vontade, o beijando novamente. E olhou nos olhos claros dele, com a certeza de que todos seus sentimentos eram puros e verdadeiros. Não importava o quanto aquilo fosse proibido.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ela falou sorrindo preguiçosamente. – Eu nunca achei que pudesse dar certo.

- Eu não esperava também, linda...

Os dois se olharam, deitados lado a lado, e deixaram se perder em contemplação mútua, sem ser mais um Malfoy e uma Weasley, sem ser mais uma auror e um ex-comensal. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher, dois adultos sem rumo, cegos para o mundo e vendo apenas a si próprios.

_"So beautiful_

_(tão belo)_

_Beautiful_

_(belo)_

_So beautiful_

_(tão belo)"_

- Agora, aqui, nós somos os garotos perdidos, entendeu? – ele falou rindo no ouvido dela. – Fugindo de tudo e de todos, das responsabilidades... Só que você é uma garota... Mas nós estamos perdidos...

- Perdidos e delirantes, não é? – ela respondeu e riu de volta.

- Exatamente, Virginia – ele falou, a voz suave no ouvido dela - Perdidos e delirantes...

Lentamente os dois se beijaram sem temer o amanhã... Pois o amanhã nunca é diferente para os garotos perdidos.

N/A: Eu estou escrevendo essa N/A ao invés de acabar o capítulo 5. Me batam: eu não tomo jeito, não me organizo risos ... Apenas para dizer que eu realmente estava muito insatisfeita com o capítulo como ele estava antes de ser reescrito: faltava paixão, faltava passar nele as sensações daquilo. Continua absurdamente meloso (até mais), mas agora é diferente: justifica-se totalmente pela história pregressa do casal, tanto a desconfiança quanto o carinho.

         A música está na trilha sonora do filme, "Lost & Delirious", e não me lembro de quem é, e o trecho do inicio do capítulo, pra quem não sabe, é o que aparece escrito na parede da cama da Paulie...

E **voc** sabe que esse capítulo é todo **seu**. Não poderia ser diferente, não é mesmo? Toda a desconfiança e todo o carinho. Toda insegurança e toda certeza...

Agora, RESPOSTAS!

Primeiro, **MARY**** MAD MALFOY**, eu não te esqueci! .

Só que sua review chegou DEPOIS de eu atualizar L&D

E fui eu quem escrevi sim, mas quem mandou nele foi o DNA. Novidade... De qualquer forma, obrigado pelas reviews!

**Dea**** Snape**: Coitadinho? Pô! Ele mata um monte de gente e é coitadinho! Mas tudo bem, o Draco é o protagonista, então, eu relevo. Mas tadinha da Gina.

**Carol**** Malfoy Potter**: Espero que você tenha recebido o e-mail direitinho, e que consiga ler o capítulo MAIS MELOSO DA HIST"RIA DA HUMANIDADE!

**Trinity**** C. Malfoy**: Não que eles não gostem de ser brutos, mas ser delicado implica ter carinho e conseqüentemente sentimentos que eles não queriam, não é? Mas acho que essa capítulo compensa...

**Light**** Angel Malfoy**: Não chore! Não chore porque pra tudo há solução! Até pra Draco e Gina...

**Helena-Black**: Eu espero que não tenha atentado nas Olimpíadas ou vão dizer que eu andei tramando! Huauhauhauhahua... E sim, é Grimmauld Place número 12... Se eu escrevi errado, perdão, mas nem eu nem a Satine somos imbatíveis...

**Zara**** Watson**: Fico feliz que você esteja curtindo, e espero que curta também o momento fofo do capítulo 6...

**Luna**** Pankinston**: Claro que faz sentido! Tudo acaba fazendo sentido mais cedo ou mais tarde! risos... E não tem como falar em comensal e não lembrar de vc!

**Babi**** Black**: E ae? Acha que ele se deu conta rápido o suficiente? E fofo o suficiente? Espero que sim!

**Paulinha, a confusa e perdida**: Isso tinha que acontecer. Mas ainda não aconteceu. Ainda nem começou... Mhuauhahuahuahua

**Serena R. Black**: Sim, a cena do espelho é violenta... É bem violenta... Mas... Isso não a faz pior, né? E sim, eles estão dependentes... E na dependência que dói a separação... roll

**Joana**: Atendendo seu pedido expresso, está no ar rapidinho o 6 :D

E os agradecimentos finais de sempre: A Rita por betar, ao DNA por dizer que está meloso... Hauhahuauhuha


	7. Planos & Fugas

**Planos & Fugas**

_"MOUSE(narrates)_

_Have you ever been really thirsty, and you opened a carton of milk and poured it in your mouth, and it's… sour? (pause) That's what happened inside me…_

_PAULIE_

_I'm so tired…_

_MOUSE_

_forever….. _

_(Mouse: (narrando) Você já esteve realmente sedento, e quando você abriu uma caixa de leite e pôs na sua boca ele estava... Azedo?_

_(pausa) Isso foi o que aconteceu comigo..._

_Paulie: Eu estou tão cansada..._

_Mouse: Para sempre...)"_

Sua consciência foi voltando aos poucos e sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Se encolheu contra o corpo de Draco, perdida em pensamentos. Teve medo de que o sonho de estar nos braços dele se desfizesse caso abrisse os olhos. O perfume mentolado do corpo do rapaz invadia suas narinas e agradecia silenciosamente a Dumbledore por tê-la incentivado a ir atrás dele. Não tinha sido fácil, por alguns dias pensara que tinha ignorado totalmente sua declaração – que tipo de reação fria era aquela? Mas dias depois chegara a notícia de que

Voldemort tinha declarado a temporada de caça a Draco Malfoy. Até que o rapaz a procurara, pedindo que o ajudasse a se esconder do antigo mestre.

Gina perguntara o que o fizera abandonar o mestre. Por alguns segundos – delirantes – imaginou que talvez fosse por causa dela e do que tinha dito. Que queria na verdade ficar com ela. Então ele deu aquele sorriso debochado de sempre, que achara tão charmoso, antes de lhe responder.

.- Enchi o saco de brincar de mau. Não tenho mais saco pra isso.

.- Vai se juntar aos bonzinhos, querido? – perguntou, a sobrancelha esquerda levantada e o tom de deboche explicito em sua voz. – Não combinada nada com você.

.- Claro que não – falou, puxando-a para si pela cintura. – Os vilões são sempre mais interessantes.

Beijou o pescoço da moça com desejo e ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Ainda teve tempo de balançar a cabeça, afastando-o.

.- Você acha que as coisas são assim, Malfoy?

.- Eu acho, Virgínia, que você adorou a idéia do Lord estar me procurando e eu só poder recorrer a você.

Ela sorriu, nem um pouco surpresa que percebesse tudo tão claramente.

.- Verdade.

.- E eu descobri que é muito melhor dividir a cama do que um duelo com você.

E, meio divertida, meio curiosa, permitiu que ele a beijasse – fora de local, fora de hora – e cedeu. Desde então, os dois tinham reatado, se vendo cada vez mais. As coisas não eram muito diferentes mas a mulher se tornara muito mais desconfiada – e cuidadosa – enquanto ele conversava muito mais, contando os pequenos detalhes da vida que levava agora, que dizia ser mundana demais para seus costumes.

Abriu os olhos devagar, observando o rosto do homem adormecido. Ele parecia diferente – menos na defensiva, meio como uma criança agitada que parece desprotegida quando dorme. Fez um pouco mais de pressão com seus braços em torno dele e se ergueu um pouco. Quanto mais ela o via menos desejava ir embora. Odiava a idéia de que na noite seguinte adormeceria sozinha e na seguinte ficaria de vigília no Ministério. Odiava a idéia de que tinha que fingir não o conhecer, não fazer parte de sua vida. Odiava principalmente a idéia de ter que se levantar e partir.

Ela inclinou-se levemente e tocou os lábios do rapaz com os seus. Sentiu que ele estava perto de acordar e tornou a beijá-lo, deixando que seus lábios acariciassem os dele por alguns instantes, até que o rapaz começasse a retribuir. Ele levantou o braço lentamente, puxando a cabeça dela mais para perto de si e aprofundando o beijo, até que a soltou e ambos abriram os olhos, se encarando por alguns segundos.

_"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_(Meu querido amor, você não tem querido ficar comigo?)_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_(E meu querido amor, você não queria tanto estar livre)_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_(Eu não posso continuar fingindo que eu nem te conheço)_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_(E na doce noite, você é meu)_

_Take my hand_

_(Pegue minha mão)"_

.- Bom dia – ela murmurou, os braços sobre o peito dele.

.- Ótimo dia – ele respondeu, deixando que seus dedos corressem pelo cabelo dela. – Nunca acordei tão bem. Quando morava na mansão costumava acordar assustado com o nosso mordomo, um homenzinho esquisito. Parecia meio-vampiro. Agora isso aqui - ele a puxou, fazendo com que deitasse metade do corpo sobre o dele, os lábios próximos – é bem melhor.

Ela permitiu que a trouxesse para outro beijo, seus braços em torno da cintura da moça, se deixando levar por carinhos seguidos de beijos. As mãos do rapaz deslizavam levemente por seu ombro, os beijos insistentes em seu pescoço entre outros carinhos. Tinha vontade de que aquele momento durasse para sempre e lhe custou muito falar.

.- Eu não acredito que vou ter que ir embora.

.- Não vá – ele sugeriu, rindo perto do ouvido dela. – Fique mais uma noite, fique todas as noites.

.- Eu quase acreditei nisso, Draco – falou, sentando-se.

.- Acredite – respondeu, ainda sorrindo e com os olhos nos dela. – Eu não quero que você vá embora.

.- Não existe outra opção – ela lembrou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Acabaríamos sendo pegos e descobertos, os dois. E ninguém aceitaria uma coisa dessas e...

.- Vamos embora, vamos embora daqui... Pra longe... – ela riu, balançando a cabeça, incrédula. - Tem gente demais me devendo favores... Podemos ir para um lugar quente... Talvez Portugal... Ou Marrocos, lá você usaria aquele pano no rosto... – a ruiva riu ainda mais. – Que foi? Será que você prefere o México? Ou quem sabe o Brasil?... Que foi? Estou falando muito sério.

.- Draco, você me faz rir.

.- Eu estou falando sério – agora ele estava muito sério. – Eu não quero mais essa vida pra mim, Virgínia. Eu quero liberdade. Eu quero sentir o vento, eu quero ter ambições, metas concretas. Eu quero virar as costas pro meu passado e recomeçar. Eu quero poder viver mais honestamente e mais plenamente.

.- Admiro sinceramente todo esse desejo de melhora – ela suspirou, meio triste. – Se essa vida é um cativeiro pra você então vá embora. Você já foi uma vez, pode ir novamente.

.- Não é a mesma coisa – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu não fugi, eu não corria riscos. Eu não me desfiz do meu passado pra isso. Eu estava simplesmente viajando... Agora não. Eu quero outra vida. Eu quero começar do zero. E eu quero que você vá comigo.

.- Não fale assim... Não me faça pensar assim... – ela desviou os olhos pro chão.

.- Eu vou embora, Virgínia. Eu quero que você vá embora comigo.

Os dois se encararam, o silêncio enchendo o ar, e ela respondeu com a voz clara e ao mesmo tempo intimidada.

.- Você sabe que eu não posso.

.- Por quê? Por causa do maldito Ministério? Poupe-me! Você também não podia estar aqui, nos braços de um ex-Comensal.

_"We're leaving here tonight_

_(Nós estamos partindo hoje)_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_(Não há necessidade de contar a ninguém)_

_They'd only hold us down_

_(Eles apenas nos impediriam)_

_So by the morning's light_

_(Então, à luz da manhã)_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_(Nós estaremos na metade do caminho pra qualquer lugar)_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_(Onde o amor é mais que só o seu nome)"_

.- Draco... Você está sendo protegido por membros do Ministério... Logo, não tem nada de irregular na minha presença...

.- Você me escondeu mesmo enquanto eu era um Comensal – ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

.- Eu não sabia – respondeu, afastando.

.- Teria me denunciado se soubesse? – perguntou, cortante, enquanto a ruiva se encolhia.

.- Nunca pensei no assunto – falou, virando de costas. – Não sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ele se aproximou da moça por trás e passou os dedos delicadamente pelos ombros dela, fazendo carinho.

.- Venha comigo...

Gina olhou para o loiro e ao invés de responder o beijou. Sua mão puxava o rapaz pelo pescoço e ele fazia o mesmo com ela. As mãos dela corriam pelo rosto dele, mantendo-o perto de si para em seguida mergulhar em seus cabelos dourados, os beijos passando a cobrir as maçãs do rosto e a testa dele, enquanto o puxava para um abraço desesperado. Draco passou os braços pelas costas da auror, fazendo força no corpo dela contra o seu.

.- Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta...

.- Você não tem que sentir minha falta... Vem comigo...

Ela balançou a cabeça, as primeiras lágrimas caindo, e ele beijou seu rosto molhado, ainda a abraçando forte.

.- Draco... Você não entende... É uma guerra... Ir com você é desertar.

.- Ir sem você é desistir da vida...

Gina nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom doce na voz do rapaz. Mas não conseguia duvidar da sinceridade de suas palavras quando viu o brilho nos olhos dele. Devagarzinho deixou com que seus lábios encostassem novamente nos dele, entregando-se ao beijo. Seus lábios tocavam nos dele em um ritmo conhecido, as línguas dançando enquanto as mãos de Draco subiam pelas suas costas, levantando a camisola. O tecido fino deslizava pela sua pele rapidamente, subindo por seus braços e deixando seu corpo amostra.

.- Eu... Quero... Poder... Ter... Cada... Pedacinho... De você perto de mim... – o ouviu dizendo enquanto beijava seu pescoço e seus ombros.

A ruiva suspirou, puxando a camisa do pijama dele pra cima de qualquer jeito, encostando seu corpo diretamente no dele. Sentia frio, sua pele toda arrepiada enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo. Virgínia abaixou-se, puxando o edredom e colocando-o em torno dos dois.

.- Vem comigo...

.- Onde você quiser...

Ela já não respondia pelo seu corpo, deixando-o reagir por si, o toque da pele de Draco contra a sua, parecia não existir mais nada além deles sobre a face da Terra.

_"I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_(Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu)_

_No one knows who we are there_

_(Ninguém sabe quem nós somos lá)_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_(Tudo que eu quero é dar minha vida só pra você)_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_(Eu venho sonhando há tanto tempo, eu não posso mais sonhar)_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_(Vamos fugir, eu te levo lá)"_

.- Às duas na estação... Não, não precisa levar não... Os passaportes estão na gaveta da mesinha esquerda...

.- Onde pensa em ir, Ginevra? – a voz de Shakebolt soou forte em seus ouvidos e ela tampou o bocal do telefone como se aquilo pudesse impedi-lo de saber o que estava planejando.

.- Edimburgo – respondeu displicente. – E de lá para Hogsmeade. Preciso ver o professor Dumbledore.

.- Hum... – o auror balançou a cabeça, concordando, antes de responder. – E por que você precisa de passaporte para ir até Hogsmeade?

.- Olha, estou um pouco ocupada agora, eu falo com você depois – a ruiva falou de volta ao telefone e desligou antes de ouvir resposta. – Kingsley, qual é o seu problema?

.- Estou apenas querendo saber por que você está planejando sair do país.

.- Quem disse que eu estou planejando sair do país!

.- Pra que mais você quereria seu passaporte?

.- Que direito você tem que ficar ouvindo minha conversa?

.- Ginevra, você entende que isso é uma guerra...? Existem pessoas que precisam que nós façamos nosso trabalho decentemente!

.- Meu nome é Virgínia! – corrigiu, irritada. – E eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

.- Às vezes eu duvido disso! – ele segurou a ruiva pelo braço e falou mais baixo. – Pensa que não sei que você estava falando com aquele tal Malfoy?

.- Isso também não é da sua conta. A minha vida não é da sua conta...

.- Está caindo de amores por ele? – perguntou o homem, com raiva na voz. – Eu sempre soube que você cheirava a problema!

.- Estou cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore e o levando para um lugar seguro.

.- .-Você pensa que me engana?

.- Você acha que eu bancaria a louca de sair por aí com um Malfoy?

.- Eu realmente espero que você esteja sendo sincera, garota.

A ruiva virou de costas e voltou para dentro da sala em que estivera usando o telefone. Não era obrigada a aturar os desaforos de gente estressada. E logo, mais cedo do que ele esperava, estariam longe dali.

Primeiro o sonho de duas semanas em Paris. Mais do que isso seria arriscado. Os Comensais poderiam descobri-los na Mansão dos Malfoy ali. Depois, um vôo até a América. Nada de Estados Unidos – Gina estaria sendo procurada pelos Aurores. Iriam para algum lugar na América do Sul, muita luz e muita praia. Como férias prolongadas.

Mal podia esperar.

_"We're leaving here tonight_

_(Nós estamos partindo hoje)_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_(Não há necessidade de contar a ninguém)_

_They'd only hold us down_

_(Eles apenas nos impediriam)_

_So by the morning's light_

_(Então, à luz da manhã)_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_(Nós estaremos na metade do caminho pra qualquer lugar)_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_(Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo)"_

Draco entrou na rua com cinco minutos de antecedência. Orgulhava-se da sua pontualidade – eventualmente quebrada para fazer um charme, como Gina logo tinha percebido – e naquele dia, mais do que seu costume, sua ansiedade tinha sido responsável por chegar tão cedo. Nunca tinha se sentido tão tenso. Andava bem rente às casas, sendo disfarçado pelas sombras oblíquas que projetavam na rua. Tudo estava vazio e silencioso: as pessoas não andavam nas redondezas das estações de trem durante a madrugada. Era perigoso demais e não via mais ninguém na rua.

Encostou-se na porta lacrada de uma cafeteria e mergulhou a mão no bolso, à procura de um cigarro para matar o tempo. Ou talvez fosse para manter as mãos ocupadas enquanto a ruiva não chegava. Quase não dava para acreditar que tinha conseguido convencê-la a ir com ele para longe. Parecia ainda mais insano que o velho Dumbledore estivesse os apoiando naquela fuga desesperada: quase podia vê-lo com um sorriso de irritantemente indulgente nos lábios enquanto dizia para Virgínia que fosse até Hogsmeade antes de partirem para Paris. O diretor era absolutamente louco, nunca duvidara disso. Mas sua loucura continuava surpreendendo o rapaz.

Ouviu o som de sapatos altos batendo contra o cimento e sorriu. Lá estava ela. Mal podia esperar para entrarem no trem e então poderia beijá-la e apertá-la contra si, ter certeza de que tudo tinha dado certo e que estavam partindo juntos para uma outra realidade, uma existência totalmente nova. Soltou uma baforada e virou-se para o lugar de onde ela vinha vindo. Os cabelos flamejantes balançavam sobre o sobretudo preto mas alguma coisa fez seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem de tensão. Desceu discretamente a mão, deslizando-a para dentro do bolso em busca da varinha: talvez tivessem que aparatar, talvez alguém estivesse vigiando, ou...

_.- Petrificus Totallus_! – soou uma voz de mulher, apontando rapidamente a varinha para ele. Mas aquela voz não era de Gina. Definitivamente não. – Bem como esperávamos, Harry!

A voz animada da auror soou para a noite e ele viu para seu desgosto o garoto-que-sobreviveu aparecer do lado oposto da rua. Ele veio andando até o loiro petrificado – que agora estava sendo atado por cordas conjuradas por ninguém –, com o rosto totalmente perdido.

.- Eu não queria acreditar – ele falou. – Eu achei que era exagero e que era uma relaçãozinha normal...

.- Não fique assim – a auror deu um tapinha nas costas do rapaz e Draco pôde reconhecer a voz de Tonks por detrás do rosto imensamente semelhante ao de Gina. – Tenho certeza que ela tem uma explicação decente e plausível para isso. Imagine quanto tempo ficaríamos procurando Malfoy sem Gina?

.- Mesmo assim – o moreno sacudiu a cabeça enquanto colocava uma algema anti-aparatação no loiro. – Mesmo assim...

.- Você está detido, Malfoy – falou Tonks, dirigindo-se a ele pela primeira vez. – E tem o direito de permanecer calado se assim lhe parecer melhor... – o loiro xingou alto em resposta. – _Silencio_ – falou a auror e suspirou. – Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, querido, e eu acho que você realmente vai ter que fazer uso dele...

_"Forget this life_

_(Esqueça essa vida)_

_Come with me_

_(Venha comigo)_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_(Não olhe pra trás, você está seguro agora)_

_Unlock your heart_

_(Destranque seu coração)_

_Drop your guard_

_(Abaixe a guarda)_

_No one's left to stop you_

_(Ninguém ficou para te parar)"_

A ruiva entrou na rua cinco minutos mais tarde, procurando o loiro com os olhos. Andava com passos longos, apressada, cansada de esperar pelo momento de ir embora. Mal passou a metade da rua um som de estalo a avisou que alguém tinha aparatado. Instintivamente sua mão foi até sua varinha e começou a se lembrar de todos os avisos que recebera em seu treinamento de auror.

.- Tudo bem, Weasley – soou a voz firme de Shacklebolt. – Sou eu.

.- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, começando a se irritar.

.- Impedindo você de fazer uma besteira.

.- Eu preciso ir ver o professor Dumbledore – falou, desviando do corpo maciço do auror que a parou, segurando seu braço como fizera naquele dia mais cedo. – É você quem está fazendo uma grande besteira tentando me impedir.

.- Chega de mentir para mim, Ginevra.

.- Meu. Nome. É. Virgínia – falou lentamente. – Me deixe passar.

.- Você não sabe o tamanho da bobagem que está fazendo.

.- Eu sei muito bem o que eu faço.

.- Talvez o meu erro tenha sido confiar demais nisso.

.- O que você está insinuando?

.- Quem me garante que você não está do lado deles? Você já trabalhou para Você-Sabe-Quem uma vez...

A ruiva empunhou a varinha, soltando o corpo da mão de Shacklebolt em um movimento brusco. Apontou-a para ele, a fúria perceptível por suas mãos trêmulas.

.- Repita isso.

.- Porque Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi justamente atrás de você? Ahn? Não é estranho que, com tantas garotinhas frágeis em Hogwarts, Lúcio Malfoy tenha escolhido justo você?

.- Vá para o inferno, Shacklebolt. Pro inferno – guardou a varinha no bolso. – Não vou enfrentar um inquérito por conta de suas gracinhas...

Gina colocou a varinha de volta dentro do bolso e desviou do homem, continuando sua caminhada em direção ao ponto onde tinha ficado de esperar Draco.

.- Capturamos Malfoy hoje – a voz do negro ecoou na rua vazia. Ela se sentiu congelar e virou-se na direção dele, mas o auror continuava de costas. – Não importa o acordo, ele ainda é um de nossos procurados.

E com um estalo ele desapareceu na neblina noturna, deixando Gina sozinha na rua, todos os seus planos destruídos como pedaços de vidro que caíram no chão.

_"We're leaving here tonight_

_(Nós estamos partindo hoje)_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_(Não há necessidade de contar a ninguém)_

_They'd only hold us down_

_(Eles apenas nos impediriam)_

_So by the morning's light_

_(Então, à luz da manhã)_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_(Nós estaremos na metade do caminho pra qualquer lugar)_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_(Onde o amor é mais que só o seu nome)"_

**N/A**: Não, pessoas, eu não morri! Eu não caí atrás do véu! Eu não desisti de vez do mundo das fanfics! Eu só passei por um looooongo período de hibernação, sem um pingo de criatividade e imaginação, e física e mentalmente exausta demais. Mas agora as coisas estão muito melhores eu espero – sinceramente – conseguir acabar de escrever essa fic antes do meu baby nascer (em setembro), então, caso eu comece a enrolar novamente, me mandem tomar vergonha na caraMSE1 ... huahuauhauhauhaa :)

**Helena Black**: Eu sei que eu trai todas as suas esperanças, e não escrevi um capítulo logo, mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado da versão melosa da NC:P Até porque a tendência agora é realmente ficar mais meloso...

**Ana Luthor**: Definitivamente eu te curei da sua dependência só com meu chá de sumiço! HUuhauhauhauhaa... Mas espero que você não me abandone, sinceramente :P  
PS: Gostei de ver que você continua me mandando atualizar, huauhauhauhhua

**BabI Black**: Oh, eu também achei fofo, eu adoro. Até hoje fico boba quando leio... hehehe

**Lillix**: Eu acho que era isso que faltava, sabe? Mostrar sentimento. Acho que se você gostou da fofura implícita no outro capítulo, vai gostar dos diálogos desse. Espero. Rs.

**Paula Granger**: Obrigado, obrigado, eu fico feliz que você goste :)

**Nah**: As pessoas tem gostos estranhos, incluindo o apreço pela cena do espelho, embora provavelmente a mais estranha seja eu que tive a idéia e escrevi risos E a fofura continua nesse capítulo!

**Dea Snape**: Pois é, né, definitivamente de coitadinho ele não tem nada, ele é um Sr. Manipulador. Mas não é assim que a gente o adora?

**Vivian Malfoy**: Poxa, perfeita é um pouco demais pra mim! Mas tudo bem, eu vou aceitar o elogio... Mesmo que me faça virar um pimentão:)

**CarpDiem**: Acho que agora você tem algumas respostas para as suas perguntas, né? Eu preferi não encher aquele capítulo com explicações que poderiam ser dadas posteriormente, e especialmente, um ótimo efeito pra chamar a atenção do público... Acho que eu já previa que ia sumir e ia precisar de um motivo muito bom pra reconquistar os leitores... uhahuauhahuaa

**Zara Watson**: Que bom que você gostou das mudanças que eu fiz! Pra mim elas melhoraram 200 aquela song, hehehe

**Deb Flor**: Então tá: agora você sabe da guerra, da condição do Draco, e mais algumas coisinhas. E que bom que você gostou mesmo com toda aquela melação :P

**Giovanna**: A música do cap 5 é "Head over feet" da Alanis Morissette e obrigada

**BeBeL Malfoy**: Okay, vamos chegar a conclusão de que você gosta de Draquinho de qualquer jeito, até travestido de mulher, né? Hahahahaha... Que bom que você gostou.

**Puxbs**: Tá aqui! Achou! Atualização! risos Eu adoro o filme, é muito lindinho.

**Luna Pankinston**: Eu vou chorar! Eu não quero que meu Draco seja perfeito, eu quero que ele seja Draco primeiro! Buáááááááááá

**G:** Que bom que você gostou do que eu escrevi até agora! Eu também acho o Draco tudo de bom... Melhor que ele só meu namorado, heheheMSE2

**Eric C. Malfoy**: Nossa, que bom, cativei um rapaz. Isso é muito legal. Eu nunca tinha recebido um review de garoto...

**Coolpipa**: Rará! Não contavam com minha astúcia (ou contavam...) Esse capítulo foi especialmente pensado pra responder vocês :P

**Raisa Retcher**: Aeeeeeee o/ Mais uma mandando eu tomar vergonha na cara! O que seria de mim sem vocês?

**Carooool**: Eu também acho D/G tudo de fofo, não tem shipper igual

**Ellen-Potter**: Continuei! Que bom que você não se arrependeu! Eu espero que você continue não se arrependendo!

**Mila**: Ae está, atualizei. Não foi logo, mas também, não se pode ter tudo, né? Rs

**Brany**: Que bom que você gostou das minhas idéias malucas! Ainda bem que ainda tenho algumas bem guardadas aqui na minha cabecinha... hehehe

**Livinha**: Eu continuei! Continuei mesmo! Mas o final vai demorar um pouco... Mais uns oito capítulos!

**Miaka**: Nossa, eu te fiz surpresa? Que bom, eu sempre me achei péssima com essa coisa de suspense... hehehehe

**HolyHunter**: Definitivamente, eu concordo com você. O cigarro é super sexy, apesar de me enjoar um pouco hoje em dia. Nada me deixa mais pronta pra outra do que ver meu namorado fumando debruçado na janela. Você é estranha, mas está acompanhada! HUauhuahhuauhahuahua

PS: Ah, sim, obrigado a Pichi por betar - e fazer comentários meigos sobre meus comentários meigos


	8. Decepções & Rejeições

**Capítulo 8 – Decepções & Rejeições**

"_Listen to me because I won't say this never, ever again. I will never love anybody the way I love you, ok?… Never. You know that, and I know that, and I will die knowing that, ok?… But this can never… This can never, ever, forever be, do you understand? This can never, ever forever be. " _

_(Me ouça com atenção porque eu não vou repetir isso nunca. Eu nunca vou amar ninguém da maneira como eu te amo, certo?... Nunca. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, e eu vou morrer sabendo disso, ok?... Mas isso nunca... Isso nunca, nunca vai poder ser pra sempre, você entende? Isso nunca, nunca vai poder ser pra sempre.)_

Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que todos seus planos tivessem ido por água abaixo tão rapidamente. Tinha passado semanas pensando na fuga perfeita, em como iriam sair desapercebidos pela Escócia, fazendo tudo parecer parte do trabalho dela de protege-lo. Sua vida agora era um castelo de areia destruído. Como se explicar? O que diria ao conselho de ética? E a sua mãe? E, acima de tudo, como explicaria a Draco que nada disso era sua culpa, que ela jamais pensara que estivesse sendo vigiada tão de perto?

Agora a raiva começava a tomar a melhor. Não seria digna de confiança? Claro que seu coração tinha a feito falha, e posto todos em perigo, mas se Dumbledore não a culpava por seu erro, quem se atreveria a culpá-la? _Qualquer um_, respondeu a si mesma, _afinal, você traiu toda a confiança se apaixonando por um Malfoy_. Quis bater com a cabeça na parede. Como poderia um relacionamento ser um erro tão grande? E como ela podia ter sido tão _burra_ a ponto de se deixar levar por essa loucura?

Parecia óbvio que sempre seriam de mundos diferentes. Viveram vidas diferentes, foram educados pra crer em coisas opostas, lutavam de lados diferentes... Tentou respirar fundo, engolindo as lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Não haveria outra maneira.

Tinha uma vida pra viver. Valores pelos quais lutar. Toda uma guerra com a qual tinha se comprometido. Como fora tola. Como fora egoísta, acima de tudo. Jogar tudo pro alto por uma coisa à toa.

Quase podia sentir seu coração se despedaçando fisicamente quando pensava assim. Era óbvio que não era uma coisa à toa. Era quase que o motivo pelo qual ela se levantava todas as manhãs, pelo qual jamais perdia a esperança, pelo que ainda podia sorrir... Mas não havia saída.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Gina iria desistir de algo.

E esse algo teria que ser Draco Malfoy.

_"In my place, in my place,_

_(No meu lugar, no meu lugar)_

_Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Tinham linhas que eu não podia mudar, Eu estava perdido, oh yeah)_

_I was lost, I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_(Eu estava perdido, eu estava perdido, atravessei linhas que não deveria ter atravessado)_

_I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Eu estava perdido, oh yeah)"_

Cada passo que dava em direção as celas temporárias, se perguntava de onde tiraria coragem para aquilo. Teria que ser uma ótima atriz para convence-lo. Mas ele não poderia ter dúvidas.

E se tentasse resistir? E se lutasse? E se a chamasse de mentirosa e não acreditasse nem por um instante que tudo fora planejado? Ou se mesmo acreditando, não desistisse e dissesse que tentaria conquistá-la? Será que teria forças para negar toda a verdade? Será que conseguiria ser tão cruel quanto precisava?

Parou em frente à porta que a separava de Draco e respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, se concentrando e fechando sua mente. _Ele é um comensal_, pensou consigo mesma, _está acostumado a farejar a mentira e o medo_. Precisava ser mais forte que isso. Precisava estar cem por cento tranqüila e firme para que ele não pudesse pescar em seus olhos a falsidade de suas palavras. Soltou os cabelos vermelhos, para que eles fizessem sombra sobre seu rosto, dificultando as coisas. Era chegada a hora.

A porta rangeu levemente antes de se abrir e mostrar um quarto, mobiliado sem o menor estilo, onde o loiro estava deitado em uma cama de madeira escura que fazia conjunto com uma pequena mesinha, uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira. Ele encarava o teto desinteressadamente, como se não tivesse notado a presença de mais alguém no quarto. Em cima da escrivaninha se empilhavam livros com aspecto de bem manuseados e pergaminhos com rabiscos incoerentes.

.- Malfoy – Chamou, tentando esconder um tremor na voz. – Sua comida.

O rapaz não fez a menor menção de se levantar enquanto ela colocava o prato sobre a mesa, apenas a encarou, os olhos absolutamente vazios.

.- Então, Weasley, finalmente criou coragem para vir ver sua grande conquista? Achei que viria imediatamente, cantar sua glória sobre mim... Seria tão típico de sua família de perdedores! Mas nem pra isso você teve coragem... Deve ter ferido seus princípios de boa moça, não é mesmo?

A ruiva fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando ignorar os insultos. Sentia-se de volta em Hogwarts o ouvindo falar assim.

.- Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, Malfoy – respondeu dando os ombros.

.- Engraçado... Não sabia que sua missão incluía rolar comigo por todos os lugares que pudesse imaginar.

Ela sorriu para ele com a lembrança antes de responder.

.- Na verdade, não incluía mesmo. Mas é sempre bom esquecer os ares de boa moça.

.- Ares falsos, você quer dizer.

.- Que seja – respondeu dando os ombros novamente. – Eu fiz a minha parte. Joguei meu jogo. E eu venci, Malfoy, não se esqueça disso. Eu venci.

Ele deu uma risadinha irônica, sentado na cama e não respondeu. Gina foi em direção a porta, e antes que conseguisse sair a voz de Draco a atingiu como uma bala.

.- Tudo bem, Weasley. Nunca teria dado certo entre nós mesmo.

"_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve esperar por ele)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve pagar a ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve esperar por ele?)"_

Ela se encostou à parede ao sair do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Agora estava feito. Agora ela tinha pousado para ele de boa aurora, destruído tudo que tinham com aquilo. Ah, como queria voltar correndo lá dentro, se jogar em cima dele, o cobrindo de beijos e dizer que jamais tivera nenhuma outra intenção que não fosse viver feliz para sempre com ele...

Mas o dever a chamava. Ela tinha obrigações a cumprir. Todo aquele sentimento que ela tinha pelo loiro podia esperar. Um dia a guerra iria acabar, e nesse dia, quem sabe, ela poderia procurá-lo, e dizer a verdade. Talvez ele não gostasse. Talvez duvidasse, ou reagisse mal, e jamais quisesse olhar em sua cara. Mas se isso acontecesse, ela poderia lutar por ele, lutar pra que ficassem juntos. Ao menos então teria a consciência limpa de que tinha tentado.

Até lá, ele deveria acreditar na farsa que montara. Em seu papel ridículo, em seus improvisos insensatos. Encenaria a cada dia a indiferença, e se um dia o visse se apaixonando... Bem, teria que se contentar com a saudade. Sua escolha estava feita. Precisava proteger os outros. A si. E a ele.

Antes de se pensar em um Weasley e uma Malfoy, ela precisava criar um mundo que fosse seguro para que isso acontecesse.

"_I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared,_

_(Eu estava assustado, eu estava assustado, cansado e incapacitado)_

_But I wait for you._

_(Mas eu espero por você)_

_If you go, if you go, leaving me here on my own,_

_(Se você for, se você for, me deixando aqui sozinho)_

_Well I wait for you._

_(Bem eu espero por você)"_

Conforme ela ia andando para longe da sala onde ele estava temporariamente detido no Ministério da Magia, um monstro imenso parecia tomar conta de seus pensamentos. "Nunca teria dado certo entre nós". Ele não estava mentindo, e nem fingindo, aquela era a verdade. Viviam em mundos diferentes, tinham desejos opostos, e tudo o que aconteceram fora apenas fruto de um desejo insano. Gina rangeu os dentes enquanto andava, irritada por perceber que vinha se comportando como um animalzinho que não sabe controlar o impulso quando ele vem.

O quanto ela tinha se arriscado? O quanto ela arriscara os outros confiando nele? Seria a completa verdade que ele tinha abandonado os comensais ou apenas estava pousando de bom moço, fingindo que tinha mudado de lado para obter mais informações? Esse era o tipo de coisa que ele armaria.

Ele tinha sido capaz de tanta coisa, matado tanta gente, ido tão longe pela sua devoção a Voldemort que agora parecia tolice que ele tivesse mudado. Tinha se deixado enganar por uma pose segura, por um momento de fragilidade, por lágrimas que nada garantia que fossem verdadeiras.

Mas ela o amava. Ela tinha aprendido a amá-lo – mesmo que agora achasse que a pessoa que amava era um personagem – e ela sentia falta dele. Ela sonhava com ele todas as noites, mesmo sabendo que era tolice, que era proibido. Às vezes sozinha ela murmurava seu nome, e depois temia que alguém reparasse que vinha passando o dia acordada pensando em como poderia livra-lo.

E quando o odiava, e quando duvidava de suas intenções, então como um eco do passado que não queria morrer sentia o cheiro de seu perfume tão forte que parecia ser real. Sentia o toque macio de sua pele, ouvia o tom de sua voz enquanto dançavam devagar pelo salão em festas formais. Lembrava bem demais o gosto do seus beijos e o ruído dos dois fazendo amor ou mesmo trepando como dois gatos no cio num telhado de zinco quente.

Então se odiava ainda mais que o odiava naquele momento.

"_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve esperar por ele)_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve pagar a ele?)_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_(Yeah, por quanto tempo você deve esperar por ele?)_

_Please, please, please, come on and sing to me, to me, me._

_(Por favor, por favor, por favor, venha e cante pra mim, pra mim, mim)_

_Come on and sing it out, out, out,_

_(Venha e cante alto, alto, alto)_

_Come on and sing it now, now, now, come on and sing it._

_(Venha e cante agora, agora, agora, venha e cante…)"_

Era tudo uma questão de tempo. O tempo a ajudaria a fazer a coisa certa. Tinha que ter uma saída praquilo tudo. Dumbledore acreditara nos dois.

E Dumbledore, bem. Ele não errava. Não sobre essas coisas.

O que precisava fazer agora era esperar. O momento certo ia chegar.

"_In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change,_

_(No meu lugar, no meu lugar, tinham linhas que eu não pudia mudar)_

_I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah._

_(Eu estava perdido, oh yeah. Oh yeah)"_

Nota da Autora: Mais uma vez, ALELUIA IRMÃOS ELA ATUALIZOU. Eu sei que depois de tanto tempo eu perdi metade do meu público, mas eu não vou conseguir por minha cabeça no travesseiro enquanto isso não estiver terminado. Eu sinto muito, e não prometo nada. Só espero que vocês liguem o story alert para essa fanfic e continuem acompanhando! \o/  
Aliás, eu devo dizer que "dois gatos trepando num telhado de zinco quente" foi uma homenagem a uma fic MUITO podre que eu li há tempos atrás, por favor, não levem isso como o tipo de coisa que eu escreveria. A quem se interessa por ler coisas bizarras e engraçadas de tão ruins, o nome é "harry potter e a oitava maravilha" risos

E Obrigada por cada um e todos os reviews, foram realmente muito importantes pra mim :)


	9. Verdades & Mentiras

**Verdades & Mentiras**

"_**MOUSE:**Are you okay? _

_**PAULIE: **That brightness eh? In her eyes, that brightness like my fake mother's, that brightness when she lies…"_

_**Mouse**: Você está bem?_

_**Paulie:** Aquele brilho, ham? Nos olhos dela, aquele brilho como da minha mãe adotiva, aquele brilho de quando ela mente."_

Gina era muitas coisas. Mas nunca soube ser dissimulada. Era visível a todos que a ruiva vinha se afundando em depressão, com uma flor que vai murchando depois de alguns dias em um vaso. Não fazia mais comentários engraçados, não ria nos momentos de descontração. Não acompanhava os outros aurores ou membros da Ordem da Fênix em saídas noturnas. Vivia trancada em seu próprio mundo, alimentando-se mal e bebendo da culpa que a atormentava sempre que lembrava de Draco naquele cubículo.

Era ele quem estava preso, mas ela permanecia encarceirada também. Kingsley a olhava com desconfiança, nunca saia para missões sozinha. Hermione parecia se desesperar e tentava dia após dia fazer com que a ruiva saísse daquele estado letárgico. Depois de três ou quatro dias ouvindo a mesma ladainha de amiga "ele-é-um-comensal-e-você-está-melhor-assim" abandonou a sede da Ordem da Fênix e voltou para A Toca. Pelo menos sua mãe tinha a sensibilidade de não discutir sobre seu coração partido.

Soube que Draco tinha ido a julgamento, e sido libertado – liberdade condicional, mas ainda assim liberdade – e que dois dos aurores mais antigos tinham sido designados para leva-lo ao novo esconderijo. Ninguém quis lhe das mais detalhes do que isso, e ela também ficou feliz em não saber mais.

O que fazia sua vida não ser totalmente vazia eram os confrontos diretos com os comensais. Botava tudo de si, descontando em todos sua raiva e sua frustração. A pequena Ginevra Weasley tinha se transformado na mulher Virginia.

E Virginia, para seus inimigos, era fatal.

"_How can I go home with nothing to say_

_(Como eu posso ir pra casa sem nada pra dizer?)_

_I know you're going to look at me that way_

_(Eu sei que você vai olhar pra mim daquele jeito)_

_And say what did you do out there_

_(E dizer "o que você fez lá?)_

_And what did you decide_

_(E o que você decidiu?)_

_You said you needed time and you had time_

_(Você disse que precisava de tempo e você teve tempo")"_

Ela já se preparava para sair, tinha posto seu sobretudo e começava a abotoa-lo quando o caos começou. Alguém da central de informações adentrou o Quartel-General dos Aurores aos berros, mandando que destacassem um grupo porque Malfoy tinha sido descoberto, e todos os aurores começaram a arrumar esquemas e separar-se em grupo para contra-atacar no local. Sentiu-se tonta, não sabia o que fazer. Tinha passado seis semanas distante, e sem querer entrar em contato mas ao reconhecer o perigo ao qual ele estava exposto, seu coração saltou alerta.

.- Quem exatamente está lá? – Perguntou a Neville, já que não falava com Kingsley a não ser em último caso.

.- Você não vai! – respondeu o negro, a fúria voltando-se para ela.

.- Não dirigi minha palavra a você, Shackebolt. – E virou-se de volta para Neville. – Já sabemos quem está coordenando o ataque?

.- Isso é óbvio, Bellatrix – cortou novamente o chefe.

Neville olhava de um para outro, exasperado e sem saber o que fazer.

.- Quem vocês estão mandando pra lá? – perguntou mais uma vez ao ex-colega de escola.

.- Er... Eh... Tonks e Harry vão como ataque principal, junto com Rony. Lindsay e Melrod irão pela retaguarda, e eu estarei de vigia para entrar em caso de necessidade maior.

.- Vou com você. – Disse decidida, empunhando novamente a varinha.

.- Weasley, você não vai. Não precisamos de você. Hermione Granger estará acompanhando Neville, junto com outro pequeno grupo de inominávies...

.- Não preciso de sua autorização. – respondeu a ruiva malcriada. – Não sou uma menininha na escola. Eu sou adulta, e tomo minhas próprias decisões.

.- Eu já mandei você não ir!

.- O que você ainda não percebeu é que você NÃO. MANDA. EM. MIM! Eu não sou nenhuma bonequinha de porcelana pra ficar enfeitando a casa enquanto vocês vão lá.

.- Tudo que você quer é uma chance de encontrar aquele escória do Malfoy!

.- Mesmo que seja, sinal que eu tenho algo que você não tem.

.- O que?

.- Alguém que eu ame.

E com isso ela saiu pela porta em direção ao saguão. Neville a seguiu, ainda meio atordoado.

.- É perigoso, Gina, talvez fosse melhor...

.- NÃO ME VENHA POR PANOS QUENTES! – ela berrou, as faces tingidas de vermelho.– EU TENHO QUE IR. É O HOMEM QUE EU AMO. EU O AMO, VOCÊ ENTENDE ISSO? VOCÊ SERIA CAPAZ DE DEIXAR ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ AMA NUMA SITUAÇÃO DESSAS?

.- Não. – ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

.- ENTÃO NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FAZER ISSO!

"_You are a china shop and I am a bull_

_(Você é uma loja chinesa e eu sou um touro)_

_You are really good food and I am full_

_(Você é comida realmente boa e eu estou cheio)_

_I guess everything is timing_

_(Eu acho que tudo é questão de tempo)_

I guess everything's been said 

_(Eu acho que tudo já foi dito)_

_So I'm going home with an empty head_

_(Então eu estou indo pra casa com a cabeça vazia)"_

Não teve medo de ir para o lugar errado. Cada pedacinho de si chamava por Draco, e aquilo não poderia ser mudado. Não tinha uma certeza exata de onde ia, mas a imagem veio em sua mente como uma mudança suave. Concentrou-se. Direção. Determinação. Deliberação. Abriu os olhos em uma estrada de terra, as árvores escurecendo o local. Sentia o peso dos múltiplos feitiços no ar, a casa suja e caindo aos pedaços que devia dar nojo ao sonserino, mas isso não era importante naquele momento. Conseguia ouvir a voz de Tonks berrando feitiços... _Estupefaça_... E em resposta outros gritos de feitiços menos conhecidos, podia prever que Harry não falava para ganhar segundos de vantagem.

.- Não adianta, ele esta morto Potter, MORTO! – Bellatrix soltou uma risada histérica.

.- NÃÃÃÃOO! – ele berrou, e depois luzes de feitiços brilharam novamente.

O sangue de Virginia congelou. Não podia ser verdade. Não Draco. Ele não se entregaria sem lutar. Correu pra dentro em negação. Ele tinha que ter agüentado. Tinha que ter ficado vivo por ela. Ela precisava dele. Ela o amava, e ela precisava lembra-lo disso. Empunhou sua varinha, e já chegou atacando.

.- Expelliarmus! – e viu com alguma parte de sua mente o corpo da comensal ser arremessado contra a parede.

Continuou gritando feitiços, mirando todos os comensais e se desviando de feitiços quase como se aquilo fosse uma premonição, até encontrar Draco no canto, amarrado junto aos dois aurores que estavam de guarda ali. Podia ouvir seu irmão chegando e tomando conta da situação, ele e Harry sempre trabalharam bem em dupla. Chegou perto, quase com medo do que iria ver. Draco estava encolhido em posição fetal, os pulsos e os tornozelos amarrados juntos. Estava machucado, havia uma crosta de sangue na parte de cima de seu cabelo, seus olhos estavam serrados mas dificilmente poderia se crer que estava morto.

Ela o soltou com um movimento da varinha e ele tossiu, antes de olhar pra ela com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

.- Parece que você andou arrebentando algumas caras.

Virginia abraçou o loiro tentando impedir que lágrimas sentimentais chegassem ao seu rosto.

.- Achei que você estivesse morto.

.- Bom, de que isso importa? Eu fui um trabalho, não é mesmo?

.- Eu era um trabalho pra você! – acusou, vendo a raiva começar a tomar o lugar do alívio.

.- Era, do verbo não é mais. – ele disse e sorriu. – Se eu tivesse realmente feito o meu trabalho, você não estaria aqui, agora, vendo esta confusão.

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele, e ele soltou um gemido de dor antes de rir baixinho.

.- Você cai na pilha muito rapidamente, Virginia.

.- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy! – ela respondeu, com a cara emburrada.

Ele passou a mão forte por detrás do pescoço da grifinória e forçou um beijo. Tanto tempo sem sentir aquele beijo, e ela sentia-se flutuando. Abafou o som da luta no fundo, a fez esquecer porque estava ali. Sua garganta ardia. O mundo era um beijo tão esperado. Tão certo, e tão errado.

"_You'll say did they love you a lot_

_(Você vai dizer "eles amavam muito você?")_

I'll say they love what I do 

_(Eu direi que "eles amam o que eu faço)_

_The only one who really loves me is you_

_(A única pessoa que realmente me ama é você")_

_And you'll say girl did you kick some butt_

_(e você diz garota que "você chutou alguns traseiros pessoas")_

_And I'll say I don't really remember_

_(E eu direi "eu não lembro direito")_

_But my fingers are sore and my voice is too_

_(Mas meus dedos estão machucados e minha voz também)"_

.- Tenho que tirar você daqui. Você consegue andar?

.- Não é tão fácil quanto parece, Virginia.

.- Você acha que consegue pular a janela? – perguntou ignorando-o.

.- A porta é a única saída. As janelas são bloqueadas por feitiços.

.- Bem, então sairemos pela porta.

.- Você é teimosa feito um burro!

.- Cale a boca. – a ruiva pegou a varinha, e apontou para ele. Bateu em sua cabeça e ele pode sentir algo como água fria descendo por seu corpo. – Seja silencioso e saia. Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer por aqui.

.- Você não acha que vou deixar você aqui no meio dessa confusão sem...

.- Vá embora. Eu sei me virar.

Sem dar tempo ao loiro de falar mais uma palavra, ela voltou para o meio da batalha, desarmando um outro comensal. Ele a observou de longe, aquela mulher era como uma força inexplicável da natureza. Rápida e intuitiva, se mexia entre os aurores e comensais, se desviando de feitiços, e lançando outros. Agora praticamente todos os presentes estavam envolvidos na luta. Menos Draco e os dois aurores que o protegiam, inconscientes.

Em uma jogada de sorte, Virginia conseguiu encurralar Bellatrix em um canto. Apontou sua varinha pra mulher desarmada como se fosse uma arma de fogo. Chegou bem perto dela, e começou a falar aos berros.

.- É isso o melhor que pode fazer? Não cansa de ser ridícula? – Os aurores já tinham dominado os demais comensais, e começavam a fazê-los prisioneiros.

.- Ah, que bonitinho, a bebê-Weasley está irritadinha porque pegamos o namoradinho dela! – A varinha perigosamente apontada para si não a amedrontava.

.- Eu não vou cair em sua fala repetitiva.

.- Ah, caia na real, garota, você era só um trabalho para o Lord! Draco hoje era apenas a isca, e ele concordou com isso!

.- Eu não vou entrar na sua. – Ela falou com raiva, puxando a bruxa pelo cabelo e encostando sua cabeça na parede.

.- Uhhh, a verdade dói, não? Agora pare com isso, eu não gosto de ter minha cabeça imprensada na parede.

.- VOCÊ VAI GOSTAR DO QUE EU TE DISSER PRA GOSTAR. – Falou a ruiva com raiva, puxando a morena mais pra si e depois batendo nela contra a parede de novo.

.- Gina, calma... – Falou Hermione tentando controlar a amiga.

.- ESTOU CANSADA DE TER CALMA! ELA NÃO MERECE MINHA CALMA! Eu vou te arrebentar com minhas próprias mãos. – Falou baixinho perto do ouvido da comensal.

.- Uhh, definitivamente uma amante de trouxas! – respondeu.

Sem pensar duas vezes a ex-grifinória deu um tapa no rosto da mulher, tremendo de raiva. Rony a puxou para trás enquanto Hermione prendia a comensal.

.- ME SOLTA, EU VOU ARREBENTAR ELA, EU VOU...

.- Deixe que eu tomo conta disso daqui pra frente, Weasley, falou Draco.

O ruivo olho para ele desgostoso.

.- Não pense que por isso eu aprovo você, Malfoy.

"_You'll say it's really good to see you_

_(Você dirá que "é realmente bom te ver")_

_You'll say I missed you horribly_

_(Você dirá que eu senti muito sua falta)_

_You'll say let me carry that give that to me_

_(Você dirá "Me deixe carregar isso, me dê isso")_

_And you will take the heavy stuff_

_(E você vai levar as coisas pesadas)_

_And you will drive the car_

_(E você vai dirigir o carro)_

_And I'll look out the window_

_(E eu irei olhar pela janela)_

_And make jokes about the way things are_

_(E fazer piada sobre a forma como as coisas são)"_

As bochechas de Gina ainda ardiam de raiva quando ela levantou o olhar e viu o loiro parado de pé, segurando seus ombros, com um ar que misturava desaprovação e divertimento. Se sentiu meio ridícula por um instante e depois ficou brava novamente. Quem era ele pra desaprovar o comportamento dela?

.- O que é? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. Draco riu.

.- Você parece uma menininha de cinco anos brigando pela boneca.

.- Não me encha o saco.

.- Mas é a verdade – ele sorria levemente.

.- Melhor agir com uma criança de cinco anos do que como um assassino sangue frio.

O rosto de Draco se contorceu em uma expressão de dor, e depois voltou a ficar impassível. O sorriso sumira, ele agora parecia frio e distante. Ela sentiu que tinha cruzado a linha do que era admissível dizer.

.- Se é isso que você pensa de mim, é melhor eu ir embora.

.- Draco, eu...

.- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Me desculpe pelo beijo, foi um erro.

.- Eu não queria dizer...

.- Mas disse.

.- Draco, escute...

.- Bom... Bom lembrar que sempre seremos Malfoy e Weasley.

.- Draco – Ela segurou seu braço o impedindo de virar. – Eu quero que você fique.

Ele respirou fundo. E quando olhou pra ela seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que ele se esforçava para não derramar.

.- Virginia. Não posso continuar assim. Não posso ficar com você e ter você me odiando. Simplesmente não posso. Se você não aceita quem eu fui, não pode aceitar quem eu sou. Não posso viver com você me jogando essas coisas na cara.

.- Eu preciso de tempo.

.- Você teve tempo.

"_How can I go home with nothing to say_

_(Como eu posso ir pra casa sem nada pra dizer?)_

_I know you're going to look at me that way_

_(Eu sei que você vai me olhar daquele jeito)_

_And say what did you do out there_

_(e dizer "O que você fez lá?)_

_And what did you decide_

_(e o que você decidiu?)_

_You said you needed time and you had time_

_(Você disse que você precisava de tempo e você teve tempo")_

_You had time_

_(Você teve tempo)_

_You had time_

_(Você teve tempo)_

_You had time_

_(Você teve tempo)_

_You had time_

_(Você teve tempo)"_

N/A: Meu MSN está de sacanagem com a minha cara, e eu não estou no melhor dos humores pra escrever essa nota agora, mas mandem reviews que eu responderei \o/


	10. Conselhos & Vertigem

Conselhos & Vertigem 

"_Yes, oh yes…Eventually we all do…._

_(walks over to chalk board)_

_You see what this is all about is love! _

_(writes love on the blackboard)_

_Mad, passionate love, that crosses all boundaries…And that's why we still relate to it today…Who among us has not felt passion? And there are some that would say that umm…love is…tired, umm, well…a social construct if you will…What do you girls think?"_

_(Ah sim, eventualmente todas nós sabemos... (anda até o quadro negro) Você vê, isso tudo é sobre o amor! (escreve amor no quadro) Apaixonante, louco, que cruza todas as barreiras... E é por isso que nós continuamos nos relacionando com ele hoje em dia... Quem entre nós nunca sentiu a paixão? E alguns iriam dizer que hum... O amor é... Cansativo...Hum, bem... Uma construção social se vocês prefirirem... O que vocês acham, meninas?)_

Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse explicar como e porque uma pessoa viria amar a outra. Gina sempre achara que o amor era a maior das insanidades, aquele mistério cuja resposta jamais o homem iria obter. Outra coisa que a intrigava era porque ela sempre escolhia as pessoas erradas. Aqueles que não a amavam de volta. Aqueles que preferiam vencer no quadribol ou salvar o mundo ao invés de tê-la ao seu lado. Aqueles que seriam capazes de sufocá-la de tanto querer. Ou aqueles que seriam sempre inimigos.

Era claro que Draco não trabalhava mais para os comensais. Era claro que ele a desejava. Era claro que ele a amava tanto que tentara novamente mesmo depois de todas as palavras duras. Mas ele também tinha amor próprio e não aceitaria ser humilhado continuamente a respeito de seus erros. "Errar é humano", ela se lembrava dia após dia. "Perdoar é divino", e ela era apenas uma garota. Uma garota de vinte e poucos anos. Como poderia ser divina? Perdoar e esquecer?

Ao mesmo tempo, se não o perdoasse e o perdesse para sempre, será que um dia se perdoaria? Será que um dia voltaria a se sentir tão completa, tão amada, tão abençoada pela felicidade como quando estava com ele?Haveria outro homem que a fizesse se sentir assim? Por quem ela seria capaz de dar a própria alma centenas de vezes, e que nunca iria querer que fosse embora porque aquilo a partiria mais do que qualquer coisa que tinha vivido?

Ela não queria ter sempre a sensação de que tinha um vazio dentro de si impossível de ser preenchido. Ela precisava levantar a cabeça. Ser divina. Ser humana. Assumir seus erros e ir atrás dele, porque fora eles dois o mundo era pouco atrativo ou importante.

"_Retoma o rumo do teu olhar_

_E deixa o mundo desintegrar_

_Lá fora o tempo não está para amar ninguém mais"_

O tempo estava chuvoso mais uma vez e as nuvens cinza-chumbo enchiam o céu. Seu rosto estava fechado, mordia o lábio inferior como costumava fazer quando estava realmente determinada. Seus passos a guiavam pela rua que ela jamais vira antes, deixando a intuição dizer aonde exatamente era o novo esconderijo. Planejava seu discurso sem parar, imaginando se seria convincente.

Conseguia farejar a magia que vinha da casa de esquina. Ficou parada em frente ao portão de ferro observando seus desenhos em estilo Vitoriano, sua fachada de pé direito duplo pintada de amarelo claro com os detalhes em branco, as flores no jardim bem cuidado. Depois de quase dois minutos reunindo a coragem para entrar um homem saiu do meio dos arbustos com uma enorme tesoura que aparentemente era para cortar galhos. Ele a encarou por alguns instantes, avaliando suas vestes em imitação de um padrão trouxa (Ela usava uma calça xadrez, com um suéter roxo por cima, e um par de All Star azuis, o que ela tinha impressão que era um tanto extravagante) e depois se aproximou.

.- Posso ajuda a senorita?

Era agora. Era aquela a hora. Ou ela virava as costas e ia embora, deixando pra lá pra sempre o sonho de convencer Draco e vivia com suas lembranças ou dava a cara à tapa.

.- La senorita está perdida? – insistiu o homem.

.- Eu... – ela limpou a garganta e tentou parecer firme. – Eu gostaria de falar com o responsável.

.- El professor nom está aqui no momento.

.- Professor?

.- Si, si, professor Lupin está tomando conta del lugar enquanto professor está fazendo trabaros.

Gina respirou fundo. Não queria ficar nervosa, mas metade do que o homem dizia se perdia pela sua falta de domínio do inglês. Balançou a cabeça fingindo que tinha entendido alguma coisa, botou a mão no bolso e puxou um cigarro, acendendo-o ainda sob o olhar atento do jardineiro.

.- Pode chamar o Professor Lupin pra mim então?

O homem desapareceu pela entrada lateral da casa, cantarolando alguma coisa totalmente incompreensível. A ansiedade teimava em se espalhar pelas suas veias e ela tentava controlá-la repetindo mentalmente o que estava fazendo. Ponha o cigarro na boca. Traga. Inspire. Expire. Solte a fumaça. A vertigem que sempre acompanhava o primeiro cigarro do dia tomou conta de sua cabeça.

"_Esquece que há vida fora daqui_

_Não deixe que o vidro vá se partir_

_Redoma ligou seu destino ao meu, nos fechou"_

A porta da casa se abriu, a deixando ver o corpo magro de Lupin no batente. Ele a olhou atentamente por alguns segundos antes de chamar.

.- Gina!

Ela abriu o portão, sorrindo sinceramente, e caminhou até o antigo professor, apertando a mão dele com vigor. Viu seu rosto enrugado e suas olheiras enormes, sem conseguir deixar de se perguntar se era lua cheia. Ele sorriu para a garota, parecendo realmente satisfeito de vê-la.

.- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou gentilmente.

.- Ah, como sempre, o ministério está sempre pegando no nosso pé, e nos enviando em missões sem sentido...

.- Eles estão desesperados – balançou a cabeça, a conduzindo a uma pequena sala de estar. – Sabem que estão perdendo a credibilidade com a população. São quase dez anos de guerra, e a opinião publica já começa duvidar até da capacidade de Harry...

.- Extremamente injusto, ele é bastante esforçado.

.- Sim, eles não entendem que Harry está garantindo que estará plenamente preparado pro combate final.

.- Então, como vão as coisas por aqui? – perguntou, sentando em uma das poltronas e aceitando a xícara de chá. – Os grandes preparativos pro risco final?

Lupin dissertou por alguns minutos sobre as medidas que a Ordem da Fênix estava tomando para garantir a maior chance de sucesso possível, no que era um caso de vida ou morte. Ele não a perguntou porque ela não tinha entrado no treinamento com os outros: eles sabiam que seu desempenho tinha sido afetado pela depressão, e quem nem todos os membros da Ordem estavam dispostos a confiar 100 em alguém que tinha se envolvido com um ex-comensal.

.- Mas vamos deixar de conversa fiada sobre política – ele falou de repente com um sorriso benevolente. – Não foi isso que te trouxe aqui e sim um ex-sonserino loiro que passa os dias reclamando de ficar preso.

.- Como ele está? – falou Gina abaixando os olhos, meio sem jeito.

.- Bem, revoltado como sempre, passa muito tempo criticando tudo que fazemos, e eventualmente traz alguma informação importante. Ele e seu irmão já foram separados de brigas físicas umas três vezes, aparentemente, Rony não o perdoa por ter encostado em você.

.- Rony é um idiota – respondeu categórica, quase sorrindo.

.- Você deveria ir falar com ele. – O ex-professor disse, tomando um gole de chá. – Claro que há sempre chances de vocês brigarem e o mau-humor crônico dele piorar, mas eu diria que ele sente falta de você.

O simples pensamento que ele sentia falta dela fez a cabeça da ruiva rodar.

"_Retomando o vicio mais infeliz_

_Seu vôo matou os meus planos vis_

_De ser ao teu lado alguém mais feliz, por um triz"_

.- Eu não sei... – Sua voz tremeu um pouco. – Não é que eu não queira, mas ele é tão... Mimado, e consegue ser tão grosso quando quer, e me confunde, e cheio de preconceitos, e vontades, e ...

.- Adoro ouvir as pessoas enumerando minhas qualidades assim.

A voz de Draco encheu o ambiente, mais fria que o normal. Ele estava parado sob o portal, em um elegante conjunto azul-marinho que realçava a palidez da sua pele. Lupin se levantou quase imediatamente, batendo em seu casaco com as mãos.

.- Bem, eu acho que está na hora de eu sair de cena.

Ele passou ao lado de Draco sem que esse nem se mexesse, como se não notasse que alguém mais estava ali. Seus olhos encontraram os da mulher sentada, e ele deu um sorriso maldoso antes de voltar a falar.

.- É seu hábito ficar falando mal dos seus ex-companheiros assim, Weasley?

.- Draco escute...

.- Oh, claro, você estava apenas sendo sincera, claro, esta é uma graaande virtude da sua graaande família.

.- E eu estava dizendo alguma mentira? – retrucou irritada.

.- Depende do ponto de vista, Weasley.

.- Olha, eu não sei porque eu perdi meu tempo vindo aqui. Eu achei que talvez pudesse consertar alguma coisa, dizer algo, fazer alguma diferença...

.- Pensou errado, Weasley – ele sorriu, mas não havia nada além de crueldade estampado em seu rosto. – Pessoas como eu não mudam.

.- Eu deveria saber, Malfoy.

Gina pegou sua bolsa e levantou intempestuosamente em direção a porta da sala. Draco não se mexeu, e quando ela se espremeu para passar sem encostar nele, sentiu o corpo do rapaz pressionando do seu, e suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo cheio de raiva, mágoa e paixão. Por alguns instantes ela se deixou levar pelo momento, sentindo o gosto de nicotina e pasta de dente misturados na saliva dele, o cheiro de sua pele que lembrava dias chuvosos, até que o beijo foi interrompido e ela estava encarando seus olhos cinzentos novamente.

.- Passar bem, Weasley.

"_Se o sol nos teus ares te faz saltar_

_Nevando aqui dentro vou esperar_

_Alguém que se deixe ficar a dançar e esquecer_

_E viver"_

Nota da Autora: Ok, se vocês não conhecem essa musica, não se espantem. Ela é da banda do meu ex-marido, chama-se Redoma. O título também é baseado em duas outras musicas deles, mas não estou aqui pra ficar fazendo promoção das musicas deles, né? Então, se quiserem saber vão lá no site deles ) Além disso, eu gostaria de dar um alô especial pro Vika, que está comigo no msn até as duas da manhã enquanto eu escrevo, e ajudou a estourar o champagne de comemoração pelo capítulo, todo escrito na última hora (e provavelmente cheio de erros gramaticais).

Faninha Malfoy: MUITO OBRIGADA ;)

Angel: Talvez tenha te lembrado o Pacey porque são bad boys xD (e por isso os amamos)

Biazinha: Que bom que você gosta, e ae está o resto \o/ (ainda falta mais resto, claro)

Nah: Ah, momentos de fofura são legais " Ih, esqueci de creditar a musica, né? "You had time" da Ani DiFranco.

Barbara Jane Potter: Ah, obrigada! Não tenha preguiça! Comentários são a maior motivação de um autor. Quanto a Outra Estação, depende muito, se eu achar o plot que eu cheguei a traçar...

Pri: Você é doente. Isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

Iolanthe Malfoy: desculpe, eu ando meio atrapalhada pra ler fics /o\ E ela disse aquilo porque é uma idiota. Ela é uma idiota, ele é um louco, você deve ter notado. Rs

Bárbara: Juro que estou trabalhando nisso! xD


	11. Coragem & Guerra

**Coragem & Guerra**

"_**MOUSE**_

_(cuts her off)_

_She wants to get up the guts._

_**MS. VAUGHN**_

_Yes, Mary…._

_**MOUSE**_

_To do what she has to do…Only the girl part of her doesn't have the guts...so she says turn my milk to gall, and I think gall is poison.. But then what would happen to the baby? The baby would die….And she wants not to care about that….She wants not to care…to be like a guy, like a man…Men don't care, see….._

(Mouse – cortando: Ela quer ganhar coragem.  
Srta Vaughn: Sim, Mary...

_Mouse: Pra fazer o que ela tem que fazer... Só que a parte feminina dela não tem coragem... Então ela diz, transforme meu leite em fel, e eu acho que o fel é veneno... Mas então, o que iria acontecer com o bebê? O bebê iria morrer... E ela quer não ligar pra isso... Ela quer não ligar... Ser como um garoto, um homem... Homens não ligam, né?)"_

Por mais que Gina conseguisse entender os motivos pelos quais ela não estava nessa batalha, odiava estar fora dela. Odiava não saber imediatamente o que estava acontecendo, odiava a sensação de super proteção, e acima de tudo odiava o tempo que a deixava ociosa para pensar em Draco. Por mais que a simples lembrança da sua última conversa a deixasse nervosa ao ponto de jogar copos na parede (para depois arrumá-los com um feitiço e jogar novamente), ela não conseguia evitar a entrada dele em seus pensamentos.

Ouvia o eco de suas palavras, o tom de sua voz fria, e seus nervos ficavam a flor da pele, como se só a força física pudesse puní-lo por ter falado daquele jeito com ela. Mas então lembrava do beijo e era como se um novo tipo de calor se apoderasse dela, reavivando as sensações que os toques dele despertavam, a forma como seus lábios se encontravam, a dança frenética e ritmada das línguas, a forma como os dedos dele tocavam sua pele e a arrepiavam... Não. Aquilo era simplesmente errado de se pensar. Ele não merecia o interesse dela. Não merecia seus olhares.

Mas ela desejava-o. Sonhava com seus braços, abraços e olhares. Ela o amava, e isso não podia ser negado. Não importava o merecimento, ele não mudava o que ela já sentia.

"_Veja você aonde o barco foi desaguar_

_A gente só queria um amor_

_Deus parece às vezes se esquecer_

_Ai, não fala isso por favor_

_Esse é só o começo do fim da nossa vida_

_Deixa chegar o sono, prepara uma avenida_

_Que a gente vai passar_"

Ela se sentou na cama de casal, olhando através da janela aonde a batalha começava sem que a maior parte dos transeuntes notasse o que estava acontecendo. O Rio Tamisa se estendia sob o Hotel, as pontes o cortando cheias de comensais, aurores e agentes da Ordem da Fênix escondidos. Ela tentava se concentrar para enviar boas energias para Harry e os outros quando ouviu uma batida de leve na porta. Aproximou-se da porta do quarto tensa, com a mão na varinha e ao abrir deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos loiro-platinados e olhos cinzentos sorrindo de forma debochada. Todos os seus sentidos continuaram em alerta-máximo.

.- Aonde estão seus modos, Weasley? Não vai me convidar para entrar?

.- Me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso, Malfoy – falou rangendo os dentes.

.- Ora, eu vim aqui a mando de seu querido bando – respondeu o sonserino entrando no quarto sem ela ter feito a menor menção a deixá-lo entrar. – Me pediram pra te trazer algo.

Ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso, mostrando um pingente de fênix moldado em prata. Ela pegou-o, analisando a jóia com as mãos. Aquilo era usado apenas em casos extremos, quando havia a possibilidade de não se conseguir enviar um patrono com uma mensagem, mas apenas alertar que alguém estava em extremo perigo.

.- Mandaram lhe avisar que todos estão com um desses, menos Potter, claro, ou essa porcaria não pararia de mandar sinal.

Draco acendeu um cigarro, olhando pela janela. Parecia mais arrogante do que nunca tragando tranqüilamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora.

.- Muito obrigado, Malfoy. Agora você já pode ir. – falou tentando se controlar.

.- Ah, Weasley, pra que a pressa? Tenho certeza que você adorou a oportunidade de me ver. – Ele sorriu de modo debochado para a menina.

.- Não tenho motivo pra querer sua companhia, Malfoy – disse, as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. – Não enquanto você insistir em agir como se estivesse sempre certo.

Ele bateu a cinza do lado de fora do edifício, sorrindo de maneira sedutora.

.- Ok, eu sei que eu não fui uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, e que mesmo com meu charme irresistível você ficou brava, e claro, eu sei que eu sou...

Mas Gina não conseguiu se controlar. Aquele tom de voz. Aquele sorriso. Aquela pose. As lembranças dos dois juntos. Antes que pudesse realmente ouvir o que ele estava dizendo, tinha coberto a distância entre os dois e coberto os lábios dele com os seus. Um beijo. Mais um beijo. O encaixe perfeito entre os dois, o gosto de seus lábios, a batida frenética de seu coração, o suor brotando entre seus dedos que envolviam a nuca de Draco, as mãos firmes dele deslizando suavemente pela sua cintura. Ela se perguntava como poderia sobreviver sem um beijo daqueles.

"_Veja você, quando é que tudo foi acabar_

_A gente corre pra se esconder_

_E se amar, se amar até o fim_

_Sem saber que o fim já vai cheg_ar"

Enquanto isso, a batalha começava, luzes intermináveis de feitiços cortando o dia cinzento, a urgência estampada em cada rosto de Auror e sob cada máscara de Comensal. Os bruxos corriam, usavam poções, feitiços, azarações, sem ter tempo sequer de avaliar sua eficiência antes de se envolver em outro duelo. E no centro daquilo tudo, estavam Harry e Voldemort. Como se vivessem em um mundo a parte, os dois conversavam – discutiam – e nem sequer se atacavam.

Ambos sabiam que quem se movesse primeiro estaria em desvantagem. Nada atrapalhava a intensa concentração dos dois em fechar sua mente para o outro, surdos aos sons de explosões externas, ou os gritos dos demais combatentes. Tudo se espalhava em volta deles sem os abalar. Aquele era o momento tão esperado, depois de anos de lutas deixadas interminadas.

Rony e Hermione tinham sido separados pela batalha, cada um lutando com um pequeno grupo de comensais. Neville estava particularmente engajado em um combate com Bellatrix, totalmente pessoal. Ele sentia que aquela era a hora da vingança por todo o sofrimento que ela o tinha feito passar, por toda a vida diferente que ele poderia ter tido se não fosse a interferência da comensal. Os feridos eram muitos. Lupin combatia Greyback ferozmente. O mundo tinha virado uma mistura de sons, cores e sangue tão caóticos quanto um filme de Tarantino.

"_Deixa o moço bater _

_Que eu cansei da nossa fuga_

_Já não vejo motivo _

_Pra um amor de tantas rugas_

_Não ter o seu luga_r"

Os beijos de Draco desciam por seu pescoço, mordiscando-a com desejo. Ela arranhava suas costas, sua nuca em resposta, enfiava o dedo entre seus cabelos, o puxando mais pra junto de si. Seus corpos pareciam pegar fogo, de forma que as roupas não os impediam de sentir o calor um do outro. As mãos corriam sobre as roupas de Gina, desabotoando, desamarrando, desvendando sua pele nua. Ela suspirava baixinho no ouvido dele, totalmente enlouquecida pelo desejo. Suas mãos tremulas desabotoavam as vestes de bruxo que a separavam do corpo do loiro. Ele encarou por um instante seu conjunto de lingerie preta de uma forma que a fez corar de vergonha e prazer.

Agora Draco beijava seus ombros, seu colo, se dirigindo para seus seios, enquanto ela afundava seus dedos por entre os fios loiros dele, a respiração se tornando mais forte, mais ofegante. Gina o puxou para cima, se dedicando a beijar seu pescoço, sua nuca, e depois disso, toda a pele suave das costas do rapaz, por toda sua extensão, deixando seu lábio inferior se demorar mais em algumas partes. O sonserino tremia tomado por arrepios, e a ruiva começou a acariciar sua barriga enquanto beijava suas costas, percebendo o quanto aquilo o excitava. Aos poucos aquilo parava de ser um jogo de sedução e ia se transformando em uma demonstração de carinho, os beijos nas costas se transformando em um momento de adoração do corpo e da alma do homem que ela amava.

Ele virou-se para a mulher sentada na cama, soltando seu sutiã, e cobrindo seus seios com suas mãos grandes enquanto a beijava na boca delicadamente. A menina entrelaçou-o com suas pernas, aproximando ambos os quadris. Os lábios de Draco envolveram seus mamilos, a fazendo suspirar. A língua do rapaz fazia movimentos circulares, para depois suga-los com alguma delicadeza e mordiscar de leve, fazendo-na soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Ninguém poderia fazer com ela o que ele fazia. As faíscas que sua pele parecia soltar a cada pequeno beijo eram algo que ela jamais tinha experimentado com ninguém.

As mãos dele se ocupavam de livra-la do resto da roupa, aproximando seu corpo do dela. A pele das pernas dela roçava levemente suas coxas, causando-no arrepios. Beijou toda a barriga da moça, admirando e amando cada pequeno centímetro de pele dela, beijando seus quadris, suas pernas, e voltando a beijar sua boca. Deixou seu corpo pesar por cima do dela enquanto se beijavam, o instinto o fazendo deslizar pra dentro da ruiva. Como tinha sentido falta daquilo, de se sentir tão perto de alguém a ponto de se perder. Ao ponto de ser bom. Ao ponto de falar coisas carinhosas, logo ele, que sempre tinha sido frio, irônico e sarcástico.

"_Abre a janela agora_

_Deixa que o sol te veja_

_É só lembrar que o amor é tão maior_

_Que estamos sós no céu_

Abre as cortinas pra mim 

_Que eu não me escondo de ninguém_

_O amor já desvendou nosso lugar_

_E agora está de bem_"

.- Eu quero ser sua pra sempre... Quero que todo mundo saiba disso... – Ela falou ofegante, o sentindo completamente conectado a ela.

.- Chega de me esconder... Chega de te esconder... Eu te amo, Virginia.

O som daquelas palavras a arrebatou, e ela o beijou apaixonadamente antes de responder.

.- Eu te amo...

Lá fora a batalha continuava, finalmente Harry e Voldemort se engajando no combate final. Eles usavam cada grama de sua concentração, sabendo que ali era o momento em que um deveria sobreviver e definir todo o destino do mundo mágico. Envoltos novamente na rede dourada de suas varinhas, eles usavam varinhas extras para mandar feitiços.

Gina e Draco continuavam a fazer amor, isolados do mundo. Conforme o ritmo ia aumentando, ambos faziam tudo para explorar todos os seus sentidos ao mesmo tempo. Lutavam pra sentir o cheiro do suor um do outro, o gosto de seus beijos, a sensação da pele dos dois roçando. Amavam os sons de prazer um do outro, e não deixavam de se olhar nos olhos nem por um momento. Ela podia sentir o clímax se aproximando, o ritmo se acelerando, e o sentimento no olhar de Draco que ela sabia se refletir no seu. Aquilo era a verdade. Aquilo era o que eram. Uma pessoa só dividida em dois corpos, e finalmente pareciam ver essa realidade enquanto estavam ali, em um momento tão intimo e mágico que as palavras não conseguiriam explicar.

E então, como uma grande explosão de calor, eles estavam juntos naquele momento. Gina podia sentir o prazer do orgasmo correndo por suas células, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se pertencesse a uma outra pessoa. Sabia que o resultado do orgasmo de Draco escorria para dentro de si, mas não sentia nada. Estavam juntos, acima disso. Desligados daqueles corpos lá embaixo, pairando no alto em um universo alternativo aonde só havia os dois e aquele olhar. Aquele amor. Aquela certeza. Aquela revelação. Aquela visão dos dois juntos tantas vezes, antes e depois.

Foi nesse momento em que o mundo daqueles corpos se encheu de amarelo, vermelho, laranja, o calor do fogo e os sons de uma grande explosão.

"_Diz quem é maior que o amor_

_Me abraça forte agora_

Que é chegada a nossa hora 

_Vem, vamos além_

_Vão dizer _

_Que a vida é passageira_

_Sem notar que a nossa estrela_

_Vai cair_"

**Nota da Autora:** Antes de mais nada, eu devo dizer que preciso agradecer a GdG, porque ela me ajudou em um momento de surto, as 3 da manhã, quando eu não conseguia visualizar como deveria fazer esse capítulo. Eu sabia o que queria escrever e como deveria acabar mas não tinha a menor idéia de como começar. Ao Lucas, meu querido irmão por ter betado o capítulo no meio da madrugada, e corrigindo erros totalmente imbecis que eu cometi. Depois ao David, meu querido ex-marido, que me deu uma força pra escrever ontem, e que me forçou a ouvir Los Hermanos (A música é Conversa de Botas Batidas). Ah, sim, e queria avisar que basicamente, esse é o último capítulo da fic. O próximo é mais um epílogo.

**Miaka**: Se fosse tudo fácil, qual seria a graça da vida? XD

**Dani Sly:** Poxa, fico muito feliz que você tenha se cadastrado pra ler minha fic, é uma honra enorme! E, quem te indicou? rs Poxa, eu adoro aquela NC do capítulo 6, ela é ULTRA FOFA. Mas eu deveria dizer que gosto mais dessa NC desse capítulo. É menos detalhada, mas me passa um sentimento enorme. E, sim, reviews são essenciais pra nossa melhora, e pra nossa alegria xD

**Franinha Malfoy**: D/G tem que ser meio gato e rato. Ambos são implicantes até o último fio de cabelo, e isso que acontece com pessoas implicantes.

**Line Malfoy:** Atualizei! \o/ E, como assim tremer nas bases? Rs

**Lilly Murdoch**: Ah, eu adoro essa musica também :)

**Ginny Daene Malfoy**: Claro que tá difícil. São cabeças-dura, lembra? Rs

**Pri**: Tem o suficiente D/G action pra ti agora? E sim, digamos que tem uns dois parágrafos naquele capítulo que tem muuuuuito da minha vida pessoal, de como eu vejo as coisas. Nesse capítulo também, aliás. Mas eu sei, e você sabe, que o meu caso é um caso karmico, que se repete vida após vida, e que é o maior amor do mundo. O encontro. As duas partes. A verdade. E se não for pra funcionar agora, paciência. Afinal, do começo ao fim dos tempos, estamos ligados pela teia.


	12. Agora & Sempre

**Agora & Sempre**

"_Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! You hold your heads up in your assholes because LOVE IS! It just IS!!! And nothing you can say can make it go away!. Because it is the point of why we are here. It is the highest point and once you are up there, looking down at everyone else, you're there forever…  
(Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Vocês todas tem suas cabeças enfiadas no cu porque o AMOR É. Ele simplesmente É!!! E nada que você possa dizer vai fazê-lo ir embora! Porque ele é o motivo de nós estarmos aqui. Ele é o ponto mais alto, e quando você está lá em cima, você está lá pra sempre...)"_

"_Tecendo a vida ela tece a teia_

Ela é a sábia fiandeira 

_Eu e você na mesma teia_

_Tecendo a vida ela tece a teia"_

Em algum lugar, no fundo de sua consciência, ouvia a voz distante do antigo diretor... "Ele não pode te matar se você já estiver morto", dissera Dumbledore. Era irônico pensar naquilo tudo agora. Pensar no tempo em que acreditaram que Snape tinha de fato matado o diretor. Nas glórias com as quais o Lord das Trevas tinha coberto seu "fiel" comensal. Como tinham sido tolos. A genialidade da coisa era impressionante mas, talvez, ele tivesse subestimado o velho bruxo. "Ninguém ficaria surpreso se você morresse tentando me matar, desculpe-me mas Lord Voldemort provavelmente espera que isso aconteça. Nem os Comensais da Morte ficariam surpresos se tivéssemos capturado e matado sua mãe – afinal, seria o que eles fariam" completara.

E Draco não tinha respondido. Mas soubera, então, que poderia contar com o diretor. Tinha sido covarde, como sempre, covarde para trair o Lord e covarde para cumprir sua missão. Ele continuara, levado pelo maior agente duplo de todos os tempos. Mas já não tinha mais a convicção sobre o que fazia. Mas fazia mesmo assim. Seguira ordens fielmente. Usava de métodos peculiares. E estes mesmo métodos peculiares o tinham transformado de um fiel comensal à um espião de Dumbledore.

Esses métodos tinham transformado Virginia de uma agente da Ordem da Fênix em uma aurora de quem desconfiavam. Não de suas alianças, claro. Desconfiavam de sua bondade. De sua pureza. Da sua inocência que se escondera por tantos anos. Mas agora não importava mais. Estava tudo acabado. Ele tinha encontrado a verdade sobre si. A verdade sobre ela. A verdade sobre os dois.

"_Eu encontrei quando não quis_

_Mais procurar o meu amor_

_E quanto levou, foi pra eu merecer_

_Antes um mês, eu já não sei_

_Até quem me vê lendo jornal_

_Na fila do pão sabe que eu te encontrei"_

Isla estava pronta para largar tudo. Não se importava de ter que trabalhar. Não se importava de ter pouco dinheiro. Não se importava, principalmente, se iriam ou não queimar seu nome da maldita tapeçaria. Se iriam condiderá-la morta. Estava fazendo a coisa certa. Saiu correndo da casa, os últimos raios de sol a acompanhando. Bob Hitchens, seu futuro, estava parado um quarteirão depois de Grimmauld Place.

Chegou meio sem ar. Afobada. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam levemente. Ele sorriu para ela. Isla olhou dentro em seus olhos cinzentos, sorrindo de volta, e o beijou. Ele a apressou a entrar na carruagem. Tentou imaginar como seria viver como trouxa. Tentou imaginar se seus filhos seriam bruxos.

Não tinha a menor idéia do que o futuro lhe reservava. Mas tinha certeza que aquela era a escolha que tinha que tomar. Bob apertou sua mão levemente, lhe dando forças, e eles seguiram pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, ruas que ela jamais tinha visto, se afastando cada vez mais do passado e seguindo em direção a um anoitecer estrelado, como as constelações que nomeavam os filhos dos Black.

"_E quem dirá que é tarde demais_

_Que é tão diferente assim_

_Do nosso amor a gente é quem sabe que pena_

_Ah vai"_

Era, certamente, um escândalo. Teobaldo Lestrange, o felino, puríssimo sangue, Monitor-Chefe da Sonserina tinha começado a namorar ninguém menos que a pequena Lufa-lufa Jane Madley, que era nascida trouxa. Houveram comentários chocados pelos corredores, enquanto os dois eram vistos de mãos dadas.

Ele era o rei da escola. Ela era uma coisinha pequena e sem graça - a não ser pelos cabelos vermelhos vibrantes. Parecia sem sentido. Ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse. E lá estava ele se desfazendo em sorrisos para uma menina que não tinha nada de especial.

Então, chegou o dia em que souberam o verdadeiro tamanho do escândalo. O pai de Teobaldo apareceu no saguão da escola. Tinha a aparência nervosa, rodava seu chapéu nas mãos com impaciência. Teobaldo saiu do Salão Principal sem tremer. A escola inteira pareceu silenciar para ouvir a conversa. Jane vinha, nada timidamente, atrás do namorado.

.- Pai.

.- Então o absurdo que eu ouvi é verdade – respondeu o bruxo, olhando para a menina atrás do filho. – Você realmente resolveu envergonhar nossa família se misturando com essa sangue-ruim.

.- Você está exagerando, papai – retrucou, tenso. Jane procurou seu olhar para confirmar que tudo iria ficar bem, mas o rapaz encarava o pai. – Não estou me casando.

.- E é melhor que nem pense nisso, ou será a última vez que nos veremos.

Teobaldo tentou. Realmente tentou. Quis fugir. Quis enfrentar. Mas era covarde demais. "Nós, sonserinos, somos corajosos, sim. Mas sempre salvamos nosso pescoço primeiro", lhe dissera o diretor de sua casa. Se perguntou se Phineas já tinha amado alguém daquela forma.

Viveu sem Jane. Ou melhor, sobreviveu. Era uma sombra, um mero eco do homem que tinha sido. Sempre perseguido pelo olhar ferido que ela lhe dera quando terminara tudo. Perseguido pela beleza ostensiva que ela exibia quando se casara, anos depois, com Marcondes Weasley. Perseguido pelas únicas palavras que a ouvira dizer quando, depois de anos, se encontrava moribunda após um parto particularmente difícil. O nono filho. Suspirara, e olhara para os meninos correndo no quintal da casa, enquanto Teobaldo, chamado para tentar salvá-la dada sua imensa reputação como curandeiro, segurava o recém nascido nos braços.

.- Eu queria que fossem seus.

E mais forte do que nunca antes, Teobaldo também desejou que fossem dele. Que tivesse sido menos covarde.

"_Me diz o que é o sufoco que eu te mostro alguém_

_A fim de te acompanhar_

_E se o caso for de ir a praia_

_Eu levo essa casa numa sacola"_

Naquele momento que parecia uma eternidade, ele lembrava de quando a conhecera. Tão menina, tão valente, defendendo o _famoso_ Harry Potter. Quase conseguia ver seu eu de doze anos olhando para a garotinha sardenta e dizendo _"Olha. Harry Potter arranjou uma namorada"_ com a voz arrastada.

Lembrou de vê-la pálida pelos corredores da escola, enquanto sofria a influência de Voldemort. Lembrou de implicar com ela durante o dia dos namorados, enquanto ela corria, roxa de vergonha para dentro de uma sala de aula. Dela o azarando na sala da Umbridge. Da sua expressão tensa quando a encontrara no bar.

Do primeiro beijo, o gosto de menta e nicotina. Da maneira como se tocavam. Daquela situação ridícula de serem inimigos. E de suas famílias também o serem, historicamente. Absurdamente clichê, aquela coisa de Romeu e Julieta, entrarem naquela aventura sem garantia nenhuma a não ser o amor um do outro.

Mas agora tudo estava acabado, forçou-se a lembrar. Não havia nada a temer. Eram meramente duas pessoas, atingidas por um mar de fogo. E logo haveriam de se reencontrar. Em uma outra vida. Uma outra existência. Uma outra história que talvez os permitissem serem felizes.

"_Eu encontrei e quis duvidar_

_Tanto clichê_

_Deve não ser_

_Você me falou_

_Pra não me preocupar_

_Ter fé e coragem no amor_

_E só de ver_

_Eu penso em trocar_

_A minha tv _

_Num jeito de te levar_

_A qualquer lugar_

_Que você queira_

_E ir aonde o vento for_

_Que pra nós dois_

_Sair de casa já é_

Se aventurar 

_Ahh vai"_

Seus olhos se abriram. Piscou algumas vezes. Morrer não era tão ruim afinal. Ele sentia seu corpo apoiado em um colchão macio. Tinham lençóis cobrindo seu corpo, e ele sentia até um pouco de calor. Globos de luz iluminavam o lugar. Havia paredes de madeira pintada a sua volta...

Draco parou, muito assustado. Havia paredes de madeira pintada. Ele conhecia aquele lugar. Aquelas paredes esquisitas. Olhou em volta. Haviam outros leitos, mas ele não conseguia ver quem eram as pessoas deitadas nele. Reclinou-se para ver melhor. Bem ao seu lado, estavam as formas originais do rosto da Tonks. Do lado dela tinha um dos comensais mais jovens, Pritchard. E no outro canto da enfermaria, havia uma massa de cabelos vermelhos bagunçados.

O rapaz se levantou depressa, decidido a verificar o estado da mulher. Mas no meio do caminho, uma bruxa gorducha de cabelos loiros curtos e vestes verde berrantes entrou no quarto.

.- Sr. Malfoy! – ela disse, aparentemente muito feliz consigo mesma. – Que ótimo vê-lo acordado! Mas o senhor ainda está em observação, precisa se deitar!

.- Eu preciso falar com ela! – ele tentou continuar a andar, mas a bruxa o embarreirava com o corpo. – É só um instante! Como ela está?

.- A Srta. Tonks está estável.

Ele olhou para a mulher. Ela devia estar perdendo completamente o juízo. Quem se importava com Tonks?

.- Eu sei que ela é prima do senhor, mas tudo vai ficar bem, eu te garanto. Ela precisa de mais tempo...

.- Pro inferno com a Tonks – esbravejou ele. – Eu quero falar com _ela_ – e apontou para a cama na outra ponta da enfermaria.

.- _Ela? – _perguntou a curandeira. – Sr. Malfoy, aquele é Guilherme Weasley. O senhor tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

Guilherme Weasley. Draco **nunca** tinha ouvido falar nele. Devia ser mais um das dezenas de irmãos de Gina. Sentiu-se desnorteado.

.- Aonde está a menina Weasley? – perguntou, esperando que a idiota da bruxa soubesse responder.

.- Srta. Weasley já saiu da área de tratamento crítica, Sr. Malfoy. Ela está no andar de baixo, no quarto do Sr. Potter.

.- Ela... O quê?

.- Srta Weasley está visitando o Sr. Potter, ele está muito mal ainda, o que é muito compreensível com tudo que ele passou.

Draco driblou a curandeira e desceu correndo as escadas. Não foi nada difícil encontrar o quarto do maldito Potter, ele tinha seu próprio jardim particular no corredor. Esbaforido, ele abriu a porta, pronto para surpreender Gina em sua traição. E lá estava ela, segurando a mão do Menino-Que-Continuou-A-Sobreviver, que a olhava sorrindo. O sonserino pisou dentro do quarto, a raiva queimando por dentro.

.- Eu devia imaginar que você viria correndo atrás dele quando tudo acabasse – falou, chamando a atenção dos dois pra si.

.- Draco! – a ruiva exclamou, soltando rapidamente a mão de Harry. – Draco!

Ela se jogou em seus braços ao mesmo tempo que ele via o olhar de desgosto no rosto estúpido com aquela cicatriz estúpida. Potter desviou o olhar primeiro, e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à ruiva a apontando pra alguém. Foi quando Draco olhou para o lado. Em um sofá, vários ruivos semelhantes-diferentes encaravam os dois, junto com Hermione Granger e uma mulher loira de quem ele se lembrava vagamente de ter estudado em Beauxbatons.

.- Você finalmente acordou! – falou a ruiva, o olhando com toda a felicidade estampada no rosto. Sentiu sua raiva se dissolver a contra-gosto.

.- Você não estava lá pra me ver – acusou ele. – Preferiu vir ver o precioso _Potter_.

Gina o olhou, visivelmente magoada. Abriu e fechou a boca, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Foi outra voz que o respondeu.

.- Isso non é verrdade – a mulher loira falou. – Eu e Gina temes estado todo o tempe esperrando vocês acordarrem. Mas você e Gui parreciam ter pegado a doença de sono!

.- Escuta aqui Malfoy, se você tratar a minha irmã desse jeito...

.- ... Cale a boca, weasel.

.- Podem ir parando os dois – falou Gina, colocando as mãos na cintura.

E ele teve certeza que tudo iria acabar bem.

"_Me diz o que é sossego que eu te mostro alguém_

_A fim de te acompanhar_

_E se o tempo for te levar, eu sigo essa hora_

E pego carona 

_Pra te acompanhar"_

Ela segurou a mão dele, tão frágil. Gina sabia que Draco não sobreviveria por muito tempo. Suspirou. Era parte do ciclo da vida. Como tinham nascido, iriam morrer. Aquilo já não a assustava. Pelo contrário, era bem vindo.

Tinham sido oitenta anos. Oitenta anos de um casamento feliz. Não que não houvessem momentos ruins – não tinham mudado tanto assim – mas tinham vivido, felizes, realizados, juntos. Tinham uma família maravilhosa. Lyra, a bisneta mais velha deles, tinha acabado de casar. Serpens, o irmão mais novo de Lyra, estava se formando em Hogwarts. Um sonserino, para a alegria do bisavô. Todos seus três filhos, seus doze netos, eram pessoas decentes, tinham suas famílias.

Draco tinha se esforçado para manter a tradição da família, e tinha nomeado as crianças conforme estrelas: Alya, Haldus e Andrômeda. A filha mais nova tinha sido motivo de muitas discussões. Ele não queria dar para a filha o nome de uma "traidora do sangue". Gina sorriu, lembrando de como tinha ficado emburrado ao aceitar. Sorriu ainda mais ou lembrar que justamente Andrômeda tinha se tornado uma sonserina (Alya foi para a Grifinória, Haldus se tornou um Lufa-Lufa, para o imenso desgosto do pai).

A vida foi sido boa com eles. Com o tempo, as rivalidades antigas tinham se amenizado. Claro, Draco e Rony continuavam a se odiar até o dia de suas mortes, mas o marido tinha passado a apreciar o senso de humor dos gêmeos.

Agora era a hora. Os olhos acinzentados de Draco a olhavam pela última vez. Ele respirou fundo, sua respiração barulhenta. Ela tentou sorrir, mas uma lágrima escorreu no rosto dela. Abaixou-se e beijou levemente a testa do marido.

Mas ele já não era mais seu marido. Ele tinha partido.

.- Nos veremos logo, meu amor – sussurrou contra seus cabelos.

Deitou-se ao lado do corpo, deixando seus cabelos brancos se misturarem aos dele. Fechou os olhos e partiu para a grande aventura seguinte.

"Em outros tempos, eu nos vejo dispersados, mas voltando a nos reunir. Vínculos foram forjados nesta vida que nunca poderão nos separar... a nenhum de nós. (...) todos apenas se retiraram de uma única cena de um drama terminando. Vão mudar... e permanecer nós mesmos. Mas há uma teia (...) envolvendo a todos Nós; e enquanto o tempo existir, nunca poderá se afrouxada ou desfeita. É o karma."

FIM

Nota da Autora: E FINALMENTE, eu terminei essa fic dancinha da alegria Foi difícil, trabalhoso, mas eu estou satisfeita com o final. Acho, porém, que devo algumas explicações: Os trechos do meio, protagonizados por Isla Black/Bob Hitchens e Teobaldo Lestrange/Jane Madley são sonhos que o Draco teve enquanto inconsciente. Eles mostram a ligação dos dois em outras vidas. A Isla Black e o Bob Hitchens são personagens que a Rowling criou para a Black Family Tree. Os outros dois vieram da minha imaginação mesmo xD

E, mesmo terminando de um modo tão triste, eu considero esse um final feliz.

Ah, claro, a musica que entra depois do quote, se chama "Sábia Fiandeira", ou ao menos eu acho que é esse o nome dela. É uma música ritualística, mas totalmente se encaixava no contexto. O trecho no final da fic, é de "A queda de Atlântida", um livro da MZB. E a música tema do capítulo é "Último Romance", do Los Hermanos.

Pra todo mundo (e foi bastante gente) que me perguntou se eu estava grávida/se tinha tido filho/me parabenizou, OBRIGADA. É ótimo receber esses carinhos inesperados. Sim, eu estive grávida, sim eu tive um filho. Ele se chama Arthur, está com um ano e meio, dá nome pra tudo que vê pela frente, aponta pros meus livros e fala "Potá", tenta ler meu exemplar em inglês do sexto livro, e acha que a lateral do mesmo é papel pra ser rabiscado. E tudo isso me faz me sentir realizada como ser humano.

**Miaka**: Uma hora ele ia ter que se declarar, né? XD Aliás, eu estava vendo uns e-mails antigos do e re-li a review que você me deixou no final de Outra Estação! MORRI DE RIR com a comparação com Sailor Moon. Não sei se fui influenciada pelo desenho ou não – eu via Sailor Moon aos onze anos. Ou seja, tem DEZ anos. É IMPRESSIONANTE essas coincidências. E para sua informação, a Eilan não perdeu o bebê, ela – uma menina – nasceu muito bem, obrigada, e vive saudável. xD

**LillyMurdoch**: É maravilhosa a sensação de que o mundo pode cair que nada vai mudar, não é? É mais ou menos a idéia do capítulo anterior.

**Line Malfoy**: Demorei muito mais do que imaginava, mas essa vida de mãe-estudante é tão complicada!

**Tety Potter-Malfoy**: Ae está, finalmente, o final! Obrigada \o/

**Erica W.M.**: MUITO obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que você gosta. Mas te garanto que nem todas são boas huaauhuhaa

**Bella M**: Pelo menos você deixou algum review, né? E isso é maravilhoso pra qualquer autor. Estava com medo que ficasse meloso demais.

**Dani Sly**: Agradeça à Flavinha por mim! E, infelizmente pra vocês – felizmente pra mim – acabou mesmo. Felizmente só porque é terrível a sensação de estar em divida. Eu adoro escrever.

**Bárbara Malfoy**: Aqui está o epílogo de vocês \o/ Realmente, eles não podiam esperar. Era hora de decidir aquela situação toda, né?

Obrigada também é todos os outros que comentaram em todos os capítulos, a Priscilla e a Fabi que mesmo não deixando reviews eu sei que leram. A Satine por ter sido minha beta inicial, e ao Vika por ter betado o final da fic e deixado um comentário mandando eu o agradecer. Muito, muito obrigada aos que lembraram da minha fic depois de um hiatus tão longo. XD

Obrigada a Pichi, também. Sem necessidades de explicação "

... Edição para outros sites, AE VAMOS NÓS!


End file.
